Greatest twist of All
by jaymartinez
Summary: Angel was about to leave in GD. the Inititave captured him before he left and changed him in a different way. Kinda Au with a minor, MINOR theme of wolverine. My 1st story, please be kind.
1. Intro

Hmm….well what can I say about myself. In order to know my story, you have GOT to have an open mind. Seriously.

I'll start near the beginning. My name is Angel. I'm currently 249 years old. How you ask? Well I have a unique history, but we'll get to that later. Right now I'm traveling with the leader of the Slayer army.

Yeah, Slayers. No its not a rock band or some weird sports team. It's a group of young girls that have supernatural abilities such as enhanced strength, vision, hearing, healing and so on. Oh and nearly all the young girls are really, _REALLY, _attractive. Ah I hope Buffy doesn't read this. She kind of has a jealous and possessive streak when it comes to me, I can't say nothing because I do to when it comes to her. Anyway, slayers are designed to fight evil such as vampires, demons, ghosts and anything that seems to try to eat the general human population or destroy the world. It gets old, but Buffy is there by my side.

Ah Buffy. You may know her. Vampire Slayer, died twice, closed the hell mouth, nothing? Well she's the leader and sometimes she scares me. But I'll never admit that to her. She is…wow beautiful, cunning, passionate and all that other mushy stuff. I've tag along with her for 9 years know, I think.

I know what you must be thinking, 'how did you end up with her?' Well think of star crossed lovers and stuff, then you'll get the picture. I was a former vampire. Not just any vampire, one of the most dangerous ones. They use to call me Angelus. Because of my ways, I got the title of Scourge of Europe. Eh it's mundane considering that I'm human now with all sorts of crazy abilities.

And that happened 5 years ago.

Now since then I've been either helping Buffy and her scoobies, training the new Slayers, or being constantly groped on by Buffy (not that I'm complaining.) You wondering also how did I turn human and what can I do, heh well it was the government that did it. I have enhance smell, vision, hearing, really advanced healing and a little extra that protects me from breaks in my bones. Like I said the governemt got frisky and decided to "experiment" on demons and vampires. I was the first one, and they really did a number on me. I sometimes don't remember what happened during that time, but after I got out, was wow. An adventure to say the least.

Not accounting the massive memory loss I was plagued with for a little over 2 years, I remember everything else. From Buffy dying, her coming back to life, remembering everything I've done, brooding constantly to remember, Spike (oh god that was a headache) oh and my personal fav, I was constantly used as sex toy by Buffy.

Well this is my story of what happened when I was at the Hellmouth at Sunnydale from 1999 to 2003. Ready? It's a crazy ride.


	2. Remember

May 1999

It was the beginning of summer for Sunnydale students. Also the ending of my relationship with Buffy. You see I was with her for 2 years, on and off. But like all good things it had to end, lets just say out of a small case of insanity and outside interference.

I first saw Buffy in 1995 on the steps of her former high school in Los Angeles. She was incredible. I've never seen a sight like her in all my life. Young, sweet, innocent, with a touch of fire you just had to feel like experiencing. I was living as a bum, eating rats, hanging out in an alley in New York when I was given the opportunity to become someone.

Well I made a choice, and I never, ever questioned it.

When I saw Buffy, she was being called to become the slayer and she had no clue what was about to happen. For a year I followed her around from a distance to not draw attention to myself, while close enough to pick off any stragglers that tried to sneak up on her.

Because she started slaying more and paying attention less in school, her grades suffered. Plus there was that one kid, Pike I think his name was? Well anyway he was around her helping out along with her watcher. Never caught his name.

Too make a long story short, her watcher was killed by Lothos. Who was frightened by me by the way. She then burned downed the gym of her high school. I know by then her parents split and Buffy and her mom were planning to move to Sunnydale.

I then packed all my stuff, which wasn't much, then moved to Sunnydale before Buffy. I had maybe about a month to learn about everything and well as they say, the rest is history.

Fast track to her junior year 1998. It was well hell. I lost my soul due to a moment of pure happiness, gypsies pulled a fast one on me, and tried to kill Buffy and her friends. It wasn't me, it was Angelus that did that, but I have his memories so its really confusing. I had my soul restored thanks to Willow and got sent to hell to close Acathala.

I came back in a weird way, I think it was divine intervention or something, still not quite sure on the details. Anyway I was, didn't know who I was or were I was just knew I was back. I remember running and hunting for rabbits then a small fist to the face. I knew I ran into Buffy when my mind started retracing and remembering. To say I was freaked was an understatement.

She helped me recover then we eventually got back together. Or as together me and her could be. They mayor managed to plant seeds of doubt in my head and her mom also talked me into breaking it off with Buffy. So I did. I broke with her in order for her live a normal life. Ha what an idiot I was. I was then poisoned then rescued by Buffy. Crazy girl actually allowed me to feed of her to save my life. She survived but she had some wicked sexual release following that. We fought the mayor afterward.

High school got blown up and I was finally going to leave after much internal battle. For 2 weeks I fought with myself to stay or not to stay. Reasoning won out mainly by thinking that if me and her stayed together, one of us was going to fuck up basically. Especially me. And in our case that was a no no.

Simply then afterwards, I left. I was outside of Sunnydale when some Army men caught me by surprise and captured me. I put up a fight but eventually the electricity won out and I got the hell shocked out of me. Since remembering what happened, that following year made hell seem like a vacation, especially since they found out how to turn a vamp into a human.


	3. Therapy, Tests, X

When authors write books on Hell or something related to it, they usually touch the surface. It's not even close, well except some freaky movie I saw once called "Hellraiser" or some shit like that, point is, it was close…..really close.

What happened in the Initiative lab was worse for me.

________________________________________________________________________

May 1999

I woke up feeling groggy and freaked out, as Buffy would say, totally unaware of my surroundings. I looked over the small white room and noticed a glass window to see out of. I made may over to it still feeling the burns from the electricity, wait…what the hell. I got shocked!!! Oh damn, where the hell am I?

I touched the glass window only to get shocked again and muttered a few Gaelic curses and pondered how to get out. I know I was the only demon here since I don't here anything else except computers and machines going beep every 10 minutes.

Having nothing else to do, I started to meditate to pass the time.

________________________________________________________________________

"Dr. Walsh, we have captured a worthy subject for the new program." Col. Stryker asked.

_Dr. Walsh, stupid, cold, bitch. AH how much I hated that damn broad since I saw her_._ New program my ass, found out it was a resurrected program of some project called Project X. Couldn't they come up with a better name?_

"Worthy? What did you capture?" Asked Walsh. She knew when the words worthy and subject and experimental were used in the same sentence she was highly interested.

"Yes, we have dug up information on the subject. Its name is Angelus. A 244 year old vampire. Currently its supposed to be the master vampire in these parts." Responded the Colonel.

"Interesting. A master vampire here in these parts. Its would be strong enough to survive the tests and gene therapy. May I enquire, where did you find the vampire?"

"We found it outside the town's limits trying to leave it seems. Rumor has, it was involved in the explosion of the high school. It was a tough capture. It single-handedly took out 2 teams before team 4 subdued it."

"The performance enhancers were wearing off? We just gave a dose to the agents 5 hours before the assigned patrol time."

_Performance enhancers. Bunch of wussies. At the time, I was on slayer blood, but still wasn't enough. Getting hit with at least 6 tazer blasts is not fun._

"Yes they were, but apparently the vampire must've feed before leaving." Stryker responded.

"OK. Is the subject in room 415 already? I wanted the chance to study it." Walsh asked.

"Sorry Dr. The subject is now in the hands of the military. We will study it first before you come in to start the gene therapy treatments. The DNA samples from the X Project will be here by September." Ever since the X project went under, he pushed to get it revived. He found the perfect loophole in using demons, expendable and easy to replace.

"Yes sir, I will see you then." Said Walsh curtly.

________________________________________________________________________

_3 weeks later_

Okay now I have find a way out. The blood is bagged and they keep throwing me into all sorts of tests. At first I thought it was for a workout but I was wrong. They pushed me beyond my limits with endurance tests, fights with other captured and enraged demons and vampires.

I'm kept alone in this room. These guys don't stick to a single routine. I guess to throw me off so I wont escape. Sometimes, they come at dawn, other times at midday. Once they came at night. I threw a shit fit when they put me to fight 4 chaos demons. It was tough, nearly lost my arm in the fight. Sorry bastards.

I keep going strong, telling myself they wont break me. I've had time to think and I've realized I need Buffy. If I somehow survive this and get out, I'm not leaving her side. I know she is hurting. She is calling me to her through our bond. When I get out, I'm heading straight for her.

Damn the curse, when I find her we're going to have wild, monkey sex!

I'm hearing from the scientists that come in and check on me that they are going to move ahead on schedule or something of that sort, I have to prepare myself mentally. Don't know what they're talking about, but it sounds bad. And the way that Stryker fellow keeps looking at me, it must be bad.

I have to survive. I must get out and warn Buffy about what's going on.

________________________________________________________________________

_August 1999_

The tests have gotten worse! They knocked me out 2 days ago and now I woke up strapped to a table. I feel weird, besides the pain, something is happening to me.

"Ah it seems you have woken up hostile 5." said a short man who seems like he needs a good product.

"What the fuck is happening to me?!?" I asked, well yelled.

"Patience. We are just getting started, now you will feel pain for the next few hours. We have to have you awake for this part of the procedure." Bald man said.

"W….w…wha-what are you talking about? What procedure?" I suddenly felt this great sense of dread creep into my soul and I started to panic for the first time since I lost my soul.

"Well the gene therapy, of course." Replied bald man matter-of-factly.

"Gen…GAHH!!!" I was cut off as I felt an incredibly sharp pain in my side.

For 3 hours I screamed at the top of my lungs due to the scientist cutting into me. Sorry fuck head. Just wait till I get out asshole! At that moment I was flipped over on my stomach and smell Walsh's scent. First time she's been around here since May.

"Is the subject ready Dr. Kurtz?" I heard Walsh ask.

"Yes ma'am. I shall leave you now." I heard baldy scuttle away like if his favorite puppy was taken.

"Now lets get started."

________________________________________________________________________

Author's notes:

All this will be happening along side the events of season 4. The scoobies will be put in later.


	4. Changes

_**Author's notes: Here is the next chapter. Please continue to review! I would like advice on writing mostly, thanks! **_

_**I own nothing, still doesn't stop me from trying!!! **_

_**Italics denotes Angel's thoughts.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_September 1999_

I've been feeling way off lately. Everything feels different. My senses dull out on me more and come back sharper than ever.

Earlier in August, I felt as if I had to breath but hey, I'm not suppose to. It was an intense feeling of choking. Not that I wouldn't know, I just felt like that.

I can smell things with an intensity now. Blood doesn't call me much anymore. I've been getting cravings for bread mostly, and sometimes meat. Though I still can't taste them, the cravings are there.

The scientists have been having a field day putting me through the threshold tests. I've gotten stronger it seems. Or I'm just looking to much into things.

I've been thinking that if maybe I haven't left Buffy, I wouldn't be in this mess. So much has gone through my mind. She should be in college by now. She seems to be doing ok. I don't feel her pain much anymore. I guess she has gotten over me by now. As much as it pains me to admit it, it seems true. Pretty soon I wont be able to feel the bond between us.

________________________________________________________________________

Well this is interesting. I overheard Walsh and Baldy scientist talking about some new project they will head up. Something about a thing called Adam. I have no idea what the blue hell are they talking about.

"Dr. Kurtz, within a few months, we will begin on our project. ADAM will be groundbreaking!" Walsh exclaimed.

"Have the agents been capturing HSTs?" Asked baldy.

"Yes, Agent Finn and his team have captured another HST. Dr. Angleman and I will begin breaking down the structure for Adam soon."

_Finn? Ha funny name, I wouldn't doubt if he resembled a fish somewhat."_

"Doctor, before you leave, have your Agents capture another HST for hostile 5. He has shown incredible resilience and stamina in combat against other HSTs stronger than itself."

"I will right away. When is the next scheduled therapy?" Asked Walsh.

_Therapy, bunch of bullshit. They cut my back open and inject at least 5 shots into my spinal cord. Its painful and knocks me out for hours or days at a time. Each time, I keep waking up feeling weirder and more out-of-tune with myself._

"Next week at 1700 hours."

"I will see you then."

________________________________________________________________________

_A week later_

I woke up again on the table, guess its round 7 or something, I lost count.

"Hey baldy, what the hell is this "therapy" for? So far, all you all have done is cut me open and shoot me up with a yellow looking fluid." I asked. Hell I was pissed, I felt weaker and stronger all at the same time!

"Well this is gene therapy. Basically, we are combining you DNA with the DNA of another project that was done 30 years ago."

"So what, I'm the next one in line? When I get out of here, I will kill you. Piece of shit."

"Such language. Well by the time we are done with you, you will be easy to command. You will not raise your hand to your superiors and will be a lethal weapon in the field of combat. Oh and you will be, lets say different." Said Kurtz.

Damn, I don't like the sound of different. Especially this guy. Feels like I'm just a piece of meat to this idiot.

Crap Walsh is coming. Here we go.

________________________________________________________________________

_October 1999_

Well, the gene therapy is turning me human. I now have a heartbeat and need to breath. Strange this is I seem to felt one of my childes. I thought it was suppose to go away.

Though I caught his scent right away. Seemed like Spike was captured. Oh well.

Even though I'm sort of halfway human, my strength is still with me and all my sense are sharper now. I also have a constant itch in both hands.

My healing abilities have the greatest change. I was in a fight with another Chaos Demon and it gave me a huge gash on my side. It instantly healed before my eyes. I was surprise sure, but not as much as the Chaos Demon. I ripped its head off with brute strength. I was a little mad you can say.

________________________________________________________________________

I found out what the itch in my hands are. I was trying to escape from the room I'm in and was surrounded by 2 teams. I threw my arms and hands back and claws, bone claws tore out between my knuckles. It threw me a bit because of the pain, but it was replaced by a huge adrenaline rush of a lifetime!

Since I've been here, I hardly feel less guilt, well I wouldn't doubt that comes back anytime soon. With these new claws, I took down 3 agents before I was tazed and shot with tranquilizer darts.

Now I heard Stryker issue orders to start construction on some tank thing. He turned and looked at me and I could tell I'm not going to like this at all.

"Well now Angelus. You have made it this far with all the tests. Since you now have to claws, we will add the next phase of the project."

"So what IS the next phase of this god damn project?"

"We're going to make you basically indestructible. Impervious to all harm. We are going to add Adamantium to your bones. When Adamantium cools, it becomes unbreakable. Its 3 times stronger than titanium. When we are done, you will be a perfect weapon."

Well isn't that something. Hopefully I can get out of this mess soon. I'm having difficulty remembering things.

______________________________________________________________________________

_November 1999_

Silence.

Too much silence everywhere.

Where am I?

"Move hostile 5 into the tank." I overheard someone say.

"Hostile 5 in tank. Ready to proceed on your command sir."

"Add the Adamantium."

Why does that sound familiar? Whoa I'm water in some kind of tank. Oh shit, I can't move. AHH pain all over. I feel as if something is drilling all into me! Wait its getting lighter. Peace, I feel peace coming to me.

Silence then proceeds to follow.

It's silent.

Peace.


	5. Normal? What's that?

_**AN: Next Chappie! This chapter is from the one and only POV….BUFFY!**_

_**My mind also kept on spouting ideas on Buffy.**_

**_Sorry, short chapter!_**

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_December 1999_

It's been 7 months, and I still can't get him out of my mind! AH I'm going a little crazy here. On one hand I'm doing what HE told me to do, you know the "normal" thing. On the other hand, normal is so overrated!

Okay so my freshmen year started ok I guess. So what if I was lost for a few days and my roommate turned out to be a crazy demon thing. At least now I have Willow there with me.

I tried to move on, that was a big fib. His name was Parker (mental shudder). He was sweet at first. At first I thought he was genuine in his pain. Well you try to determine if the guy was using a "come on" with you after a 2 ½ year relationship with the king of brood! I miss him.

Anyway, I fell for it. And what did it get me? Humiliation. He just used me for one night! He wasn't even that good. Hell I pretended with him! Angel gave me better pleasure with his fingers for god sakes!

I got my revenge (if you can say that) on Parker. I hit him over the head with club while I was drunk. Let's just leave it at that.

Willow knows the pain I'm in sometimes. Oz left her also to keep her safe. AH what's with guys and trying to get us safe from their bad nature! She literally took it bad. She cast a spell to have her will done and accidentally caused me and Spike to get engaged! ENGAGED! TO SPIKE! God it was horrifying.

Oh yeah Spike's around again. He got captured by these commandos and had a chip planted in his brain that prevents him lashing out at human. It pretty funny. Was, now all he does is lounge around Giles' living room, drinking blood and watching Passions.

I started talking to a new guy. He sweet, handsome, tall, muscular, and good wholesome all american guy. Or so I thought.

He was goofy and stuttered when he was talking to me. Tried to ask me out a few times but slaying always got in the way.

Eventually I found out that he isn't a psych TA. He works for the Initiative. So in order to get more info on G.I. Joe wannabes, I kind of joined up with them. It was a whole thing with Riley (guy I'm talking to) and Prof. Walsh ( Queen bitch from hell!) and Giles. Riley tried to show off by saying he captured 17 hostiles and 11 kills. Ha that's my number for a good week. Except the captured part. I take no prisoners! Except Spike. He's harmless.

I found out Riley was with the commandos when 1) I saw him dressed up as one 2) his weird hours and 3) ran into him when I was fighting the demons that steal voices. It was scary, a little.

So me and Riley are now a couple I guess, he's ok. Maybe I can get over Angel with him.

________________________________________________________________________

Went down to the Initiative today with Riley's team. Everyone is quiet on room 314. But no one knows what is room 415.

The freaky thing is, I can feel whatever is in that room as if I was in there myself. I felt confusion, anger, and longing for whatever is in there.

Question is, who or what is in there?


	6. New friend, escapes, and surprises!

_AN: Next Chappie! As always review and if you can offer advice!_

_I can't own them since I was still a kid when this show came out grrr! _

_Now back to Angel's POV_

**________________________________________________________________________**

_3 months later - January 2000_

It's been 3 months. 3 damn months in the hell hole!

I have no clue who I am, what am I, and especially where am I! I noticed that whoever these people are moved me into this hallway filled with these rooms and really weird things in there.

I know I wasn't created or anything, I just don't remember who I am. I've been like this for hell 3 months now. I guess I have memory loss or something.

I seem to have a bunch of people always monitoring me all the time. I don't pay attention to them or sometimes they talk to low to understand.

This place seems huge from what I've seen. All these people are dressed nearly the same and some have a weapon of some kind it seems.

One person caught my eye once. She was beautiful. Honey blonde hair, nice tight body that seems full of hidden power, golden skin, and these hazel (or is it green) colored eyes that reflect some kind of sadness and longing. I don't know who she is, but she was utterly beautiful. I only saw her once, but never at all. I should now since I somehow caught her scent. YES her scent! Weird huh? Anyway, she smelled like sunlight and vanilla. I never caught her scent since that day.

________________________________________________________________________

_February 2000_

I learned more about myself. I have like super sense or something. Like I can see clear as day in pitch black darkness, super hearing since I heard a few whispers from far away, my smelling is enhanced also. I have control of it though, I kind of had to since some animals in here smell weird. I can heal like instantly. Seriously I got cut while fighting this 7 foot tall blue looking thing and I healed right on the spot!

But that's not the weirdest thing. Not by a long shot. I seem to have these metal claws that shoot out from my hands. It's 6 claws in total. 3 on each hand. They seem really sharp and never dull, but hurt when they come out. Too bad I can't use them to get out because for 1) the door thing is electrified 2) the walls seem to made by the same material the claws are made out of. Really weird.

________________________________________________________________________

_A week later_

I have a new friend in here with me it seems. He seems to know who I am and explained what are those weird animals out in the other rooms. He came in a few days ago and seemed really beaten and tired looking.

I find his company funny.

"So, mind to tell me who you are?" I asked the stranger.

"Aye mate, me name is Allen Francis Doyle. Just call me Doyle. Kinda don't like me other names." Doyle said in a thick accent.

"Hmm, where you from?"

"I'm from the motherland. Good ol' Ireland. Home of good beer and beautiful landscapes. You should know, your from there originally."

"Well I can't really remember who I am right now."

"Really? You have memory loss? What did these bastards do ta ya?"

"I have no clue, one minute I'm awake in this tank 3 months ago, the next I'm in this room."

"Well mate, first of all your name is Angel. Second what I'm about to tell you is very wild."

"Can't wild as this." I proceeded to show him my claws to prove my point.

"Whoa mate! Watch where ya take out the weaponry! Me life seemed to flashed before me eyes."

I just proceeded to smirk at his comment.

"Okay mate….."

He then told me basically who I am or used to be, a 244 year old vampire with a soul that has turned human with special qualities by these commandos it seems. He then told me that I am or was a warrior that was suppose to head to a city called Los Angeles to atone for my past sins. He said that the world has evil hidden in dark places and the demons are real. That's what the things outside was. Hell, he even told me that he is half demon, something about his father's side. Didn't really hear.

He then told me about vampire slayers. That I was in love with one called Buffy. Seems like I had this 2 year long thing with her and I left her so she can find a better life or something. Wow, that seemed stupid of me. Plus, I don't have those funny feelings in me. Hell right now I don't even know what love is!

He then told me that we are in this town called Sunnydale and that he used to receive these vision things from higher powers or something. Now he doesn't. Seems like his last vision thing was to find me and let me know who I am and that I was needed in where I was.

To say I was stunned was an understatement. Well now with my new buddy with me I must find a way to break out.

________________________________________________________________________

_March 2000_

I heard from the demons in this place that something called Adam killed some lady and escaped into the town it seems. Whispers are of some kind of uprising happening.

Doyle has talked to me more of this Buffy girl. She seems to have survived all sorts of things. Including myself. When I was a vampire, my soul came with a curse. If I had a moment of happiness, I would go back to being evil. Seems like I wasn't very nice without a soul.

Well, Doyle told me that Buffy and I got horizontal and I went evil. Tried to kill her and her friends and nearly sent the world to hell. Wow, I was an asshole.

It seems since now that I'm human, I can't lose my soul. And it seems that it isn't about sex the more I think about it. If I found a moment of pure peace and happiness, I go bad. Well dammit! Not anymore! I'm human, soul intact! Plus who in their fight fucking mind would give a curse as idiotic as that!

________________________________________________________________________

_2 months later_

_May 15, 2000_

The demon uprising is happening a few hours from now. Me and Doyle are making plans. We caught whiff of a rumor saying that the slayer and her friends are going to storm the place in order minimize the human deaths. Hell I don't care about these humans, after the way they treated me and Doyle. Hell no! These fuckheads can burn.

"Here's the plan Doyle. When the power goes out we have 45 seconds before the emergency power is running. Vampires from block D will try to take out the backup power in order to let loose hell and high water. When the power goes, we haul ass out of here till the end of the hall. We ARE going to run into soldiers trying to take us out. Remember don't kill just knock them out." I took a quick look around to make sure no commandos are hearing.

"Aye, so we're ye be at during this happy fun time?" Asked Doyle. He seems overly excited to get out and catch up on drinking.

"I'll be right behind you the whole way. If we get separated, I want you haul ass to room 314. Rumor has it, that's where this Buffy chick is going to be. Something about a big ass fight with that Adam thing. That's why some demons are setting this whole thing up. Seems like a trap for her."

"Well, why don't we just meet up with them and charge out with them."

"I would, but I'm itching to try out these bad boys in an uncontrolled environment." I took out the claws with a flick of my rest scaring Doyle a bit.

"Shite! Ya scared my arse off with those claws. Hey do they hurt when they come out?"

"Every time. I got used to it though." I retracted the claws back and looked around and saw the demons get riled up. It seems it's about to start. "Doyle, stay on my ass, I need you to survive. I have no clue what its like to live up there anymore, so I'm going to need you."

"Aye mate, no worries. Let's get ready then mate, then afterwards, we get a pint of Guinness?" Ha Doyle, always thinking about these alcoholic drinks. "Ye're gonna show da slayer yer claws mate?"

"No, it's best she doesn't know so I wont have to defend myself against her."

"We'll mate, I know she will be surprised to see ye're ugly arse again."

"Hey, I'm not ugly, I just have a beard and long hair."

"Still boyo, looks weird on ya." He then threw me a checky grin and started getting ready for this fight.

________________________________________________________________________

Well, I'll be a son of a bitch.

The uprising is going off with out any problems. Doyle and I have manage to fight through the crowd to the room where the slayer is.

All around is see some kind of chaos and well the need fight is there but I ignore for now.

From nowhere I see a long pipe thrown in Doyle's direction.

"DOYLE! GET DOWN!" I yell out.

Doyle ducks but gets cut pretty good on his shoulder.

"Doyle, you ok?" I look at the cut, its pretty deep but not life threating.

"Ya mate, I'll live. Just a bit dizzy." He looks winded. Luckily, we're standing outside of room 314 and I can smell and hear the slayer's team in the room doing something.

"Okay Doyle, stay here and wait for the slayer. I'll meet you outside."

"Aye mate. Good luck."

"I don't need luck."

With a feral roar, I throw my hands back and allow the claws to come out. My eyes also change color from what I've been told to an intense blue hue. I charge running out into the crowd to give the slayer, her team, and Doyle a break to make it outside.

________________________________________________________________________

_Spike's POV_

Ah back in the Initiative lab. Now this is a fight! None of those little bar fights I tend to pick at Willy's. The slayer better hurry with her scoobies and kill that Adam bloke.

I turn my head to see a figure leaning on the door of where the slayer's at.

"Hey. Who the hell are you?" I ask vamped out. It tends to scare the kiddies.

"My name is Doyle. I'm friendly demon, just waiting for the slayer's team to come out and tag along with them mate." Doyle said.

I looked at him for a minute till I said the hell with it. It's not like its my job to kill things. I just do it for fun.

I run past him into the room and tell the scoobs to hurry there arses up, its getting wild outside. I step out in time to hear blondie giving orders to Fish boy and all my attention is diverted to the middle of the huge lab.

________________________________________________________________________

_Buffy's POV_

Adam got his ass kicked. Oh yeah! Sure it was a spell with my friends and the first slayers power with me, point is we did it. Spike came barreling into the room saying is getting wild out there and we have an ally outside the door named Doyle. Hey, he isn't killing humans so I'm good.

I turn around to tell Riley to gather all the humans he can get and stay behind me to get out.

I rush outside with Riley, Xander, Giles, and Willow behind me and take in the scene.

In the middle all I see is a blur of black and silver. I see this figure take out all demons and vampires with a rage I've never seen before. It takes out 2 demons at the same time stabbing it with a sword it picked up off the floor. It turns around to the other side and jumps into another fray. I see slashes in the air, demon guts flying everywhere, inhuman screaming, kicks, punches, and a set of claw looking things going through the back of a demon's head.

Everything gets quiet and the remaining humans leave out the exits around and nearly all the demons are dead or dying the floor. The figure straightens up and wipes his hands and face off. I still can't tell who it is till it starts walking towards our direction straight towards that Doyle guy. I tense up and a feeling I haven't felt in a while shoots up my spine. Only one person does that and he isn't even here. I look up when I heard gasps from Willow and Xander, a 'dear lord' from Giles, and a 'bloody hell' from Spike. I gape at the figure and took him in. He has longer hair and seems that he hasn't shaved in a while. I look at those familiar chocolate eyes that I always got lost in. It can't be! It can't!

"Angel?"


	7. The Fang Gang and Scooby Gang

**AN: I'm back with a new on for you! Next chappie time!**

**Angel POV**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_May 15, 2000_

"Angel?" The blonde one asked. Wait she seems familiar, like I'm suppose to know her. I know she has the vanilla smell that I usually thought about and well she seems strong, so I guess it's the slayer.

"You're the slayer?" I asked. I felt weird saying it though, especially since everyone except Doyle looked at me stupid.

"What kind of question is that? You know I'm the slayer!" The slayer looked like she was getting kind of pissed.

"Just making sure. Look get out of here. Doyle I'll met up with you in 10 minutes so stay near when you make outside."

"Where ya going laddy?" Doyle asked.

"Getting info. I got to find something."

"Alright. Well people lets hope to it. I've been down here for a few months now. Let's hope to it."

The slayer and her gang still looked at me with a dumb look like if they're suppose to listen to me.

"Dammit go already!" I snapped at them. They jumped at my voice and the white haired one, or is blonde, or tan? Hmm I don't know, he stepped up to me and seemed to look like he was about to say something. I suppose I should've let him speak, but I didn't. I needed them gone so I could see what these people did to me. So I knocked him out.

As I stared down everyone else I spoke in a low voice, trying to be as intimidating as possible, "Now anyone else want to say something?" I shouldn't have asked that since the dark haired boy spoke up.

"Yeah so what dead boy, people don't listen to what you say and you hit them? Buff I stay stake him, he seems evil."

"Hey, fuck you and get the fuck out now. Damn its just a simple thing! I don't have the time to stay and argue with your dumb ass. So I'm going my way!" I swear they still looked surprised.

I turned on my heel and walked off into other parts of this place. It seems huge. Empty rooms, cells, offices, testing rooms are all over. I searched for anything that seemed to stand out at me on experiments or things like that.

It took me 5 minutes and I found a cabinet with information on all the demons that where here. I looked through the whole thing till I found something on me, I think. It didn't say much, just how old I am and what I was. Everything seemed on me seem destroyed except a name. The name of the person in charge of the project.

_Colonel William Stryker._

That's it. Nothing else. It didn't ring a bell at all. Its fucking annoying! I turned to look at the rest of the information. I found a duffle bag in the room and opened it to look inside. There was a red silk shirt, black pants, boots, and a long leather coat. The clothes seem familiar and so I changed. The clothes seems to fit nice. I looked at the clothes these people gave me, and threw it to the corner in disgust. I grabbed the files on me and Doyle and a few other things that popped out at me and put them in the duffle bag. Then I grabbed the rest of the files, along with the clothes, and tossed rubbing alcohol all over them.

I found a lighter in the desk in the room and set it all on fire. There now it should be harder to figure out who was in here.

________________________________________________________________________

I followed Doyle's scent to the outside and felt free. I took a deep breath and smelled the clean air. I still don't really know where I am, but I'll adjust. I saw Doyle sitting down near a tree and approached him.

"Doyle."

"Hey mate, nice clothes. What happened, didn't like the other clothes?"

"Hell no. I saw these in a duffle bag and it seemed me, so I put them on and hell, they fit me."

"So what's in the bag?"

"All our information. Everything that happened to us and some other things that popped out at me."

"Ah, covering up eh? Nice mate."

"Yeah so let's find a place to stay."

________________________________________________________________________

Doyle and I found an abandoned mansion close by the place we where at. It seemed like a school of some sort, though I didn't pay attention. Doyle told me and the Slayer and her team wanted to talk to me. He told them that I have memory loss and have no clue who I was, so they told him to tell me that they still want to talk.

They can wait.

________________________________________________________________________

_June 2000_

It seems like the mansion had some kind of fortune. Fortunately for me and Doyle, it came quite handy. We fix up the old mansion and bought weapons, food, clothes, and other things for the old place. It feels more homey you can say.

I haven't had much contact with Buffy and her friends in a while. Last time was when I was walking through the graveyard near the mansion.

________________________________________________________________________

I was walking through here just to take a short cut home after getting some information on how long the Initiative was here. I knew something was following me and it didn't smell human. I stopped to confront it.

"I know your there so you might as well come out."

"Angelus, well what are you doing around these parts?" Some random vampire popped out of the shadows. I guess he was being "stealthy." Idiot.

"I live here. So if your done, I'll be on my way."

"No I don't think so. Rumor has it, you're a meat bag now. Human. Weakling. Food."

Guy must be coming on to me.

"Um, I'm sorry but I don't roll that way."

"What? Never mind, I will take great pleasure in killing you."

I sighed and threw my hand out in a slicing motion cutting off the vampire's head with my claws and retracting them with lighting fast. Dust settled all over the ground and I looked and shrugged.

Another noise startled me and I took out the short sword hidden in my duster.

"Whoa wait, its just me, Buffy."

"Oh, warn a guy next time will you?" I said looking at her and her friends in the background. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Could be asking you the same thing. Your human now, your weaker now."

"HA! Whatever. Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm weak. I can take out."

"Your sure about that?" She asked with a cocky attitude. Hey I warned her.

I looked at her and with my quick speed , I took her down and put a step on her stomach.

"Look slayer, I'm not evil or whatever. I'm just walking home. If your wondering, I'm stronger than a vampire and maybe stronger than you. So don't fuck with me! Those stupid commando people did something to me and I don't know what. Now, I'm letting you up, don't try anything stupid and tell me, why are you out here?" She nodded and I took my foot off. She glared at me while she shook her self off.

"I'm out here patroling."

"Patrol? Why?" I asked.

"It's my job. As a slayer, I'm suppose to go out at night and kill anything evil basically. Plus it's a great stress reducer!" She said in a cheery voice.

I had to laugh at that, she sounded cute. Cute? Where the hell that thought come from?

"HA, nice. Well I'll let you be on your way." I turned to walk off into the night when her voice stopped me again.

"Hey Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember anything at all?" She asked. She seemed sad when she asked, almost as if she knew the answer.

"No, I'm sorry. I'll remember somehow." I looked at her and her team for a bit and walked away to the mansion.

________________________________________________________________________

That was about 3 weeks ago, so I have no clue how have they been. Her patroling thing gave me an idea. Especially since Doyle's vision things came back a few days ago and we both had to save a couple about to become demon chow.

"Hey Doyle, I have an idea." I asked him one night while outside on a cliff in the backyard of the mansion overlooking the city.

"What is it? A new drinking game?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"No not that." I said while chuckling. "I mean well, you have your vision things, I'm suppose to be this warrior thing for these higher ups, and people need help. Some hope in living and surviving. Why don't we open up a private investigation?" I turned to look at him and he seem skeptical and surprised.

"What brought this on mate?"

"I was reading some books I found in this place. Seems like there is a whole bunch of bad things here and I want to help keep evil down."

"Sounds ok."

"Good."

Silence fell before us for a minute till Doyle broke it, "Where ya going to run the place at?"

"I'll buy that old office space near the mansion and run it from there. Spread the word and make some cards."

"Well, I have nothing ta do. Might as well count me in." I looked over at my friend and smiled at him before turning back to look over Sunnydale. My new hunting grounds.

________________________________________________________________________

_September 2000_

4 months ago, I came up with the idea for a private investigation firm. It was a good idea it seemed. Last month a girl named Cordelia showed up here basically begging for a job before I opened the office.

She said I knew her and explained the same thing I've heard already from when I went bad. So I took her on as a secretary. She seems nice but damn is she annoying sometimes. Doyle seems to have a crush on her. But is real scared to ask her out on account from being half demon and stuff.

Buffy caught word of my idea and said that she would help when I need it. I was okay with it, her boyfriend didn't. She didn't pay attention to him and some little argument happen in my office to my amusement about trust and stuff. I told the boy to fuck off and take his little jealous crap elsewhere. Buffy's watcher, Giles, and her friend, Willow also offered their help in research and also a place to hold their meeting. I didn't care, the office had a lot of space. Her other friend, Xander I think, tagged along with them with his girlfriend Anya. She is a trip. The mouth on her is funny! I get a kick out of her every time she speaks. Willow's girlfriend, Tara, also tagged along. She is nice and brings a peaceful quality with her. It's nice. That vampire, Spike also comes around asking for blood and money for information. I set up a little fridge for him just because I like him. Sometimes.

So thus, after 3 months of renovations, Angel Investigations was born.

________________________________________________________________________

**Keep reviewing! I'll try to pump out another chapter fast. I'll bring smut in later, I just don't have it any place right now. **

**Now moving on to season 5! You know which one…..the whole Glory and key thing! Heh, wait till you see what I do with that! **

**Remember, it's still slightly AU, but still sticking to what happened on the show, with some differences. **


	8. Angel meets Dracula, new player arrives

**_AN: Alright next chapter! As always I don't own them, just use them like everyone else! Does that make it dirty?_**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

October 2000

_There is things that I have come to realize since Doyle and I escaped the Initiative. One is that Buffy's boy toy, Riley, is a real pain in my ass. He always tries to be her hero and stuff. It's really annoying. What's worse he tries to show me up! _

_Okay take for example, a few days ago this old vampire comes to town looking to turn the slayer or something. Anyway, he said his name was Dracula. Was I suppose to know him or something? Because he sure knew me. He said that we ran into each other in the 1800s after a game of poker or something and said that he has nothing to do with me. He was scared!_

_So, I asked what did I do to him? _

"_Surely you do not remember Angelus?" He said with this weird accent. _

"_Uh, that's kind of the point of why I'm asking."_

"_Well, I took your money and you hunted me down, nearly drained my blood, left a scar on my back, and took all my money. So I have no fight with you." _

"_Ok, just leave town."_

"_After I finished what I came here for."_

"_Sure okay, just don't destroy the town or do something bad." I turned and walked away headed for another cemetery. Weird fellow._

_Well he nearly finished with what he started, he went after Buffy. At first it was a little funny. I mean it was just like a movie I saw the other day! With the thrall, creepy accent, and bat turning thing! I was in awe for 5 minutes. Then I went after him for causing trouble._

__________________________________________________________________________

_I found his place fairly easy. It was the only castle in town surrounded by mist. I went inside and looked around trying to pick up his scent. I smelled him fairly quickly, along with 3 other smells. Wonder who are they?_

_I explored the place, prolonging Drac's little beat down. I looked in rooms, raided his kitchen for liquor for Doyle, spilled his blood packs. It was boring. I finally ran into action when 3 vampire chicks approached me. They were smoking hot! I mean wow! I knew they were using thrall on me, but it didn't work. But still wow._

"_Hello ladies, how are you doing tonight?" I asked. I was eying their curves. Nice and perky. They seemed like they could last for hours._

"_We're fine. Would you like some company?" Oh hell. They sounded stupid to me. Like I would fall for that. Without any warning, I charged at them with claws coming out. I took a swing and dusting one of them! One charged at me, while the other ran scared. I threw a stake at the retreating one and turned to face the other chick._

"_Well, one on one, now that seems fair." I told her with an evil smirk. She looked stunned as she took in my blue eyes that replaced my normal brown ones. It threw her for a second and that's all I needed. I lunged at her digging my claws into her torso and pinning her into the wall. I leaned into her face and asked one question, "Where is he?!?"_

"_Who?" She asked in a shaky voice._

"_Drac! I warned him not to cause issues and yet he did!"_

"_I don---" She was cut off when I got annoyed and slashed her head off. I'm really enjoying these claws. _

_I guess I'll look for him myself. _

"_Oh Dracula, where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are." I said in a sing song voice. I knew where he was and I smelled fear in the air. I broke into a run and threw myself at the door Dracula was hiding behind. I landed right on top of him and stared down at my new prey._

"_I told you to not cause trouble. Too bad that you wont leave her all squeaky clean!" At the end of that sentence, I took out my claws and stabbed him in the throat. _

"_I'm not the same person you remember. I'm different. So here is a new set of scars to remember me by. I slashed down to his chest, leaving him with three slashes from his throat to his chest. _

_I got up and wiped myself off in his clothes and left him there. As I was walking out, Riley was running toward the castle with Buffy trailing and screaming behind him. _

"_I just going to check if he's still here!" He said._

"_Damn it Riley! I already did that! I staked him twice. TWICE! He should be gone."_

_I took this time to make my presence known. I cleared my throat and spoke._

"_Sorry guys, but should be leaving….now." At that moment a little bleeding bat flew out the door and into the night. "See, he's gone know. Oh and in case your wondering, he and I had a little talk."_

"_How little is a little?" Buffy asked. Oh what's that smell. It smells…nice. Like honey with a hint of a musky sweet smell. _

"_Enough. Oh and Fish Fry, nice wet spot on your pants." They both glanced down and saw that he pissed himself off sheer fright of the little bat. _

"_See you around." I walked away still trying to place that nice smell. _

_I then realized what that smell was after I was away from the blonde couple._

_She was turned on!_

__________________________________________________________________________

_November 2000_

Things have really kicked up a notch around here. First with Buffy's sister around now, I swear the kid appeared out of nowhere! Second, vampires and demons have been getting scared lately. Like real bad.

All my contacts from around that I made fast have gone into hiding. Offering no information at all. Doyle's vision thing has gone dead, but business has been good. We've been getting mostly ghost and witch calls. People here are either loaded, or have a lot of enemies.

Third Buffy's mom has been getting sick. Poor lady, she seemed nice. A little mean when she first saw me, but warmed up to me when she found out I was human, somewhat. She has been getting headaches, getting tired real fast, and feeling sick. I think it's a bug, but I really don't know. It was one of the things I read. I read a lot and seem to brood quiet often.

Fourth, Cordy and Doyle are still tip toeing around each other, it's cute. They're both hesitating a lot and well they better hurry. Spike has also been eying Cordy, but also Buffy. If I noticed, then I know Fish Fry has noticed also. Spike has been kind of following Buffy around when she patrols. I don't mean to follow her, but when I noticed Spike following her, I couldn't help myself. He didn't do much, just stare at her. She always catches him though, but not me. Maybe because I tend to stick the shadows and can climb trees like no ones business.

Fifth, Giles has bought a magic shop. He saw the money the place made and it needed a new owner. Apparently the old one was eating or something. I was nursing a hangover after a night of drinking with Doyle, so I really didn't pay attention. It just stayed on the idea of a lot of painkillers.

And Final is possibly the most disturbing. I ran into this chick a few days ago that seemed really thrown for a loop. Like if her head wasn't all there. She was cute, but something was really off about her.

"Hey you, don't you know it's bad to be out this time of night?" I asked a blonde woman standing in the middle of the street near the Bronze.

"I seem to lost or losing my bearing." She said with a far away voice.

"Do you need some help or something?"

"No, I don't need anything from you…yet." She said now with a chilling cold voice.

"Okay, someone has got to lay off the drinks. Look lady just get home and get some rest."

"I will."

"Oh by the way, what's your name?" I asked out o the blue. She seemed real off, maybe I can look up information on her. I stared down to the floor while digging around my pockets for this piece of shit cell phone I bought since it was vibrating.

"Glory. See you around cutie."

I looked up to find her gone! Like poof, out of thin air! Who the hell was she?


	9. A sense of Peace

**AN: I'm back! SO now where are moving into the darkness of season 5, more than likely I'll be dark with Angel. **

**Please R&R, I would like some tips and stuff thanks! Also I'm now going on 3****rd**** person POV. It seemed more logical at this point. **

**Sort of a filler chapter.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_3 months later_

_February 2001_

Angel thought back to what he remembered from the past 3 months. The girl he saw that night deeply unsettled him, and he usually didn't get unsettled.

Doyle told him to not worry to much unless the chit does some crazy damage. Angel then decided to stick close to Buffy. Something deep inside of him kept drawing him to her. On her patrols, he always stuck to the shadows, never letting anything sneak up behind her. He hasn't gotten noticed yet, but he has caught Spike always around her.

He knew Spike was deeply attracted to the lovely blonde slayer, but he couldn't help laugh at Buffy's constant rejection of the blonde vampire.

So Angel kept out of sight, just protecting her from afar.

Once his curiosity got the better of him and he went to speak to Spike, to find out why he wanted Buffy.

________________________________________________________________________

It was the middle of the day, perfect for Angel to speak to Spike, without Spike having to run away. He approached the entrance to the crypt and paused to listen for any movements down below.

When he was sure nothing was moving around, he went inside and crept around quietly as he could. He may have forgotten all his memories, but his instincts were as sharp as ever.

He heard a low growl, then a groan come from the lower level of the crypt, and Angel followed the sound.

When he found the source of the sound, he was genuinely surprised.

There was a bed. A bed with Spike in it. In the middle of a very pleasant dream. Angel didn't know whether to laugh, cover his eyes, or shove the vampire to wake him. While he thought of his choice, Spike uttered a name out of his mouth which sent Angel into hysterics.

"Oh Buffy, just like that slayer." Spike groaned out while his right hand was snaking it's way down into the bed sheets.

Angel's eyes bulged and then threw his head back and let out the biggest guffaws since the time him and Doyle screwed up a spell and acted high while trying to bring Angel's memories back.

"HA HA!!!! Oh damn this…!!" Angel trailed off as he fell backward clutching his stomach in laughter.

Spike jumped up startled when Angel laughed out loud and was deeply embarrassed when he saw Angel doubled over on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Oh SHITE! DAMN IT! YOU BLOODY BASTARED, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" He screamed out.

"Oh man I wanted…..wan…ha ha…" Angel cut himself off as he laughed again at the expression on Spike's face.

Spike knew that if he had blood running through his veins, he would be redder than apples on a good day.

"Well, what the bloody hell do you want you stupid tit!" He yelled out.

"HA AH HA!….Hey wait a minute, did you just call me a tit?" Angel said as he stopped laughing and remembered his purpose for being here. "Whatever, don't answer. I have a question and then I'll be on my merry little way."

"Depends, on your question peaches." Peaches, that infuriating nickname! Spike knew how to piss Angel off still, even though Angel seemed different since he was turned human, Spike knew he could take him.

"Look kitten, just wanted to know one thing. Are you in love with the slayer?" Angel said in a straight face.

"Kitten!?! KITTEN!?! What the bloody hell did you just call me?!?" Spike demanded as he glowered down Angel.

Angel on the other hand seemed unaffected. "Kitten. Now answer my question."

Spike didn't answer and launched himself, butt naked, towards Angel. Angel looked surprised at the state of Spike's undress, but moved aside, and tripped the vampire and then simply put his foot on Spike's chest hard.

"Look kitten, just answer the question. Are. You. In. Love. With. The. Slayer?"

"Why do you want to know? Finally remembered who you were and want to go at it with the chit with Captain Cardboard outta the picture?"

"I don't really care right now, so just give me an answer and I wont hurt you."

Spike was about to counter back when he saw the color of Angel's eye turn from his normal chocolate brown, to a stormy smoky blue/grey color. He also noticed that Angel wasn't playing around and wanted a straight answer.

"I think I am ya git. Now let me up and let me get back ta sleep you stupid gob."

"Thanks, all I wanted to know."

Angel let Spike up and Spike threw himself back on the bed and covered himself. Angel then turned on his heel and started walking away when an idea to really embarrass Spike popped in his mind.

"Spike," he called out over his shoulder, "You know, masterbation can lead to blindness."

Spike started sputtering and stammering out incoherent comments when Angel laughed and walked off into the day.

________________________________________________________________________

Nighttime fell upon Sunnydale. Angel always seemed to be attracted to the calm and peace he found at night. He always found a perch, a nice secluded spot, somewhere peaceful to think about all the things he always tries to remember.

He hasn't remembered anything yet from his past, just what he has seen and experienced. All that thinking led him to think about a certain blonde slayer. Boy she was incredible. The way she moved, kicked, flipped, ran, everything about her intrigued him. He knew that they were involved, that her friends didn't approve of them together because of a curse.

Frankly he didn't give a rat's ass at what they thought. He thought he was stupid for leaving her. But also saw the logical side to it. It put to many people in danger, but also he would've somehow found a way back, wouldn't he?

Either way, he was here now, and he vowed to protect Buffy, her friends, her little sister, her mom, and his friends. Doyle and a new comer to the firm, Wesley Wyndom Price, who joined a few weeks after the firmed opened, quickly became Angel's best friends and confidants. They both gave back Angel a sense of peace and contentment. Cordelia also found a nice place in his circle of friends. Cordy always put in her two cents when the AI team went out to investigate a case, patrol the cemeteries, or how to handle clients.

Angel looked around to see if he wasn't being followed and jumped to the top of a mausoleum and looked over his hunting ground.

________________________________________________________________________

Buffy looked around Sunny Rest Cemetery and thought back to her recently sick mother. Her mom was a strong individual that she, slayer, awed because of the way her mom recovered from life threatening surgery.

She then remembered Dawn and her discovery of Dawn's true nature. She knew that she had to protect Dawn from Glory, but didn't know how. Her first encounter led her to doubt herself and she didn't know if she could beat Glory.

Only her friends know of Dawn and Glory's quest to get the key. She didn't want to tell the AI team to protect them, but she knew better. She seen the way Angel fought.

Angel. He was now even more mysterious, alluring, and down right sexy in her mind. She knew he was always trying to remember, doing wacky experiments, meditating till he remembered, but nothing so far. She still loved him and it was really awkward for her when she was with Riley. When they made love, she mentaly scowled when she mistaken Riley for Angel. Even though she has had experience in the area of sex, her one and only time with her Angel surpassed them all.

She walked around the cemetery and heard a rustle a leaves, then a whoosh of air. She looked up and saw Angel standing there looking around patroling himself. She smiled at her backup and decided to follow him up.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Angel." Buffy said after she landed behind him. Angel turned around and flashed her a dazzeling smile that made her weak in the knees.

"Buffy." He replied back, involuntary reminding her of the way they used to say hi to each other. He turned back to admire the view. "So what brings you up here. I doubt it's to get a better look at the cemetery."

"Just thought to keep you company. I mean if you wanted company, which seems like you do, but then you may not want to, which means I'm invading your private time and I'm just shutting up now." Buffy blushed and then berated herself for still feeling like a little schoolgirl around Angel.

Angel smiled at her little rambling and thought it was cute. _CUTE? Where the hell did that come from. _He thought to himself, but as her looked back at her, he noticed her blush and mentally agreed with his earlier comment. She was cute, sexy, beautiful rolled up into one small package.

"No it's okay, I'm glad to have such pretty company." He smirked at her next blush while she put her head down to hide.

"Oh well here I am." She replied back after she regained her composure. "So what's hew in your life? Oh and how's your business going?"

"It's been good. A lot of people in need of help here and we try to do what we can. While in my life, still the small. Big black spot in my memory. I want to remember, but at the same time, kind of timid about it. So it's still a toss up."

"I hope you do remember. We had some nice times here together, but we also had some rough times. But I know you, and you can handle it Angel."

He turned to gaze into those beautiful green/hazel eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Hey you know what a guy hug is?" Angel said from out of the blue.

"A what? Guy Hug? What's that?" Buffy asked scrunching up her nose in a cute little way.

Angel chuckled at her expression for a bit, "It's a small huge that people give each other. It's a sign of support you know."

Buffy realized he was asking permission to hug her, and gave him a nod saying it was okay with her.

Angel drew her into his arms and held her there. Buffy thought that any second now he would let go, but he didn't. She felt content to stay there in his arms, the only place she felt safest in. She snuggled deeper into his arms, while at the same time Angel felt her snuggle deeper, he tightened his arms around her. He felt safe and loved in her embraced. He smelled her vanilla shampoo and smiled at the way she felt in his arms. It was then he realized why thought of her so much.

Even though he lost his memory, one thing still floated in his mind.

He was still in love with Buffy Summers.


	10. Angel vs Glory, Forever

**_AN: I'm back! Musie wouldn't let me rest and clashed with me to write this out! Thanks for those who reviewed! _**

**_AN: Must check out Angel Blue Eyes Girl's 'Born of Darkness' she really nails Angelus! Also her 'Second Chances' is an awesome story to read! _**

**_Okay I've babbled enough let's get on with the chapter!_**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_A week later_

_February 2001_

A week has gone by since the night Angel and Buffy got closer together. Both of them thought that nothing will go wrong, boy were they off base.

First, Doyle had the vision of a lifetime. Explaining to both Angel and Wesley, he saw that they had to stop Glory. He saw her trying to open up a portal using Dawn's blood. He also saw Glory and Buffy tearing into each other, but Glory gaining the fight in her favor.

Angel was one not to worry. He knew the slayer could take care of herself, but to hear that she was in danger was more than he could bear. He looked at his fellow team and saw that each one could be a target, so he decided to strike back at Glory, to try and stop her before things got bad.

________________________________________________________________________

Angel march down into Willy's bar with a purpose. He was thinking on a higher level. His instincts to protect were spiking high. His normal chocolate brown eyes were storming with the blue/grey combo that many vampires and demons have now noticed. In other words, the man was pissed off beyond belief.

He kicked the down the door going into the club and looked around at all the demons and vampires. They ran down into the sewer access Willy had set up like if the hounds of hell were nipping at there heels. Willy himself tried to control his bladder in the face of a pissed off former vampire whose powers were still undetermined.

"Now Willy I'm only here to ask one question. Where's Glory?" Angel asked as he approached the bar.

"Right now I don't know, but rumor has it she has a condo near the university. It's 5 blocks from it. In fact it's near the old mansion and your business. Why do you ask?" Willy by now saw that Angel calmed down enough after he was quick with the information.

"I'm going to pay her a little visit. Any other information you can provide?"

"Yeah, her minions call her Glorificous. I have no idea who or what that is, but your slayer's watcher may know."

"Eh, me and the old timer have a bit of a past it seems. He doesn't really like me, and I don't really know him, so it'll be rude to try and get some information from him, thanks Willy. Now if you don't mind I'll take one of your Irish liquor bottles.

________________________________________________________________________

It was midnight. Nothing stirred, except maybe the occasional dusted vampire. Angel sped through the cemeteries, eager to find Glory. He remembered his one encounter with the blonde bimbo and knew something wasn't right with her. But the question still remains, who is she?

He pondered that question as he swiftly ran to the UC Sunnydale campus and looked around for any buildings with condos in it. Luckily for him, one building stood out. He then ran into the entranced and noticed the night watchman was asleep.

Hehe idiot. This should be easy. Angel thought to himself. He used his stealth and blended into the shadows.

He noticed stairs and decided to follow them up to see where it led to. There was demons everywhere, so Angel knew this was the place. Another stroke of luck was that all were asleep. Well, they were in for a rude awakening.

Angel made it to the top floor and crept up to a double door and put his ear on the door to listen for anything moving around. He heard breathing and mumbling so decided it was safe. He took a step back, breathed in, took his claws out, let out the breath, let his eyes change colors, and broke down the door.

"GLORY!" He yelled out.

Demons and vampires scurried about trying to look for the source of the yell, not noticing their fellow minions being torn apart by a set of claws. Angel growled his way through a pair of vampires, disposing them in 2 quick slashes.

He ran through them all in search of Glory, not noticing her making her way to him from behind.

"Damn, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" She screeched out.

Angel turned around and walked right into a major hit. He flew back to the wall while seeing stars all around him. He cleared his head, got up, and kicked the couch in front of him straight to her. Glory threw her hands up to block the couch not noticing Angel charging at her with his claws. He threw his entire weight behind him as he stabbed Glory with all his might picking her up and running until a wall blocked him from running any further. Glory looked stunned, she knew she was going into a fight with the new protector of the Slayer, but she didn't expect to be thrashed like this. Luckily for her, her God-like strength helped her in this situation. She looked down and gave Angel a cold smile, grabbed his arms and yanked them away from her.

"Honey, do you honestly think you can defeat me that fast." She stated while giggling at Angel's surprised face.

She didn't give Angel the time to recover as she grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. She then gave him a strong left hook to his left temple, sending him flying across the room. The punch opened up a wound on the side of Angel's face. He stood up looking at Glory, while the wound closed up as fast as it opened up.

"Your not the only one with surprises." Angel said. He enjoyed the momentary look of terror in Glory's face which was quickly replaced by a look of someone ready to kill.

They charged at each other, meeting halfway. They exchanged kicks and punches. Throwing each other across the living room. Angel received a kick to the side and flew towards window. He noticed and stabbed his right hand claws into the ground to keep from crashing into it. He may have accelerated healing, but it still hurt. Glory picked him up and threw him into another wall crashing through it landing in a bedroom. Angel got up and noticed a metal lamp. He picked it up and charged back towards Glory. He started to swing at her with all his might, when a minion of hers crashed into him from behind. He lost his balance and turned around to noticed the minion. He then stabbed it with all his might with the metal lamp post skewering it like a shish kabob. Glory grabbed him from his long leather coat and threw him to wall closest to the window. She marched over to a momentarily stunned Angel, and picked him up by his coat.

"Sweetie I really like your coat, too bad it's about to be ripped." She then threw Angel through glass, sending him 10 stories to the ground below.

________________________________________________________________________

He didn't know how long he been there. All he knew was his body hurt. Luckily for Angel, it was still night time. He knew he was expecting a fight, but to go his way. Glory handed his ass back to him. Angel hasn't met an opponent that could defeat him until now.

He picked himself up, brushed off his coat, and walked away. He looked back at the building and he knew it wasn't over. Now he had to get Buffy involved. Maybe between the both of them, they could beat her back.

________________________________________________________________________

A few days later full of research proved to be useless. The AI team didn't know what Glory was. All they knew was what Angel told them. She was strong. Stronger than Angel himself, and that unnerved him. He didn't like to show weakness, but he knew this was going to test his strength. Sure he was ready and eager for round 2, but he would have to wait. Wait until he told Buffy, who he hasn't seen for a week now. He heard whispers and rumors saying that Spike tried to kidnap her to prove his love or some shit like that. Angel laughed at the thought, and laughed harder when he remembered Spike when he went to visit him.

He didn't know if it was true, but he knew the slayer could take care of herself. So when she showed up in a sad mood, he was thrown for a loop.

"Um, hey Doyle is Angel around?" Buffy asked Doyle. She secretly needed his support to get through her mother's funeral the next day. Still she couldn't believe her mom passed away. She felt alone, scared, and afraid. Afraid of living without her mother. She didn't care about bills, or the house. All she wanted was her mother back.

"Yeah, princess, I'll go get him." Doyle gave Buffy a quick look over, noticing the bags under her eyes and her somber mood. He ran quickly to the second floor where Angel was training.

"Aye laddy, yer slayer is downstairs askin' for you. The lassie seems sad. Dunno what's wrong with her." Doyle said. Angel didn't reply back, he just flew past Doyle and ran downstairs.

The sight of the lively slayer looking on the verge of tears made him feel as if someone reached into his chest and squeezed his heart. He approached Buffy slowly taking in her dull looking features.

"Buffy, what's wrong?"

"My mother passed away. The funeral is tomorrow. I know how you and her made up somewhat, so I thought you should know." She said in an emotionless voice that scared Angel.

"Damn, h-how did she pass away?" Angel was hurt and surprised. He knew Joyce to be a fighter, but to have her so cruely taken away was something else. He made up with Joyce when Buffy took him to her house to get some food before a patrol and talked things over with Joyce. She didn't judge him anymore because of what Angel suffered through, and is still suffering with his amnesia.

"She had an aneurysm from the surgery. She didn't feel any pain. So I'm going to go know to prepare for tomorrow." She didn't wait for a reply she just took off.

Angel knew that Buffy was close to shutting herself off, so he made a vow to himself to help her get through this.

________________________________________________________________________

The next day was grey for Angel and passed by with a blur. He showed up to the burial but stayed hidden from everyone. He noticed when the casket was lowered, Buffy herself seemed robotic-like. She was just going through the motions. He felt her pain as if it where his own. He didn't know how he could feel her pain, but he knew the minute she started calling out for him internally.

He felt her call, her pull, but waited to answer her call till after the funeral. When people started leaving Buffy stayed. She stayed when the workers finished burying her mother, she stayed when the day turned to night, she stayed until her Angel answered her internal call. She knew he was around. Even though he was human, they still had their bond.

Angel approached her when the sun was down. He went up to her and stood next to her. She took her hand out of her pocket and grabbed his hand. They stood their for 10 minutes still looking down.

She started speaking in a low voice. "The funeral was brutal. I knew it was going to be hard, but I wasn't even close."

Angel just listened and lent his support with his silence. Buffy turned and led him towards a tree and sat down. He sat down her, pulling her up to his chest letting her snuggle into him. After she got comfortable, she started speaking again.

"But really, I'm scared about tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"It's when I know all this is real and not just some dream. These past few days, people tried to get an emotion, a rise out of me. I just blocked them, I wanted to be alone basically."

He turned his head to her and picked her chin up with his finger.

"Your not alone Buffy. You've got your sister, your friends, and you got me." He looked into her eyes and noticed they were grey this time. Her eyes betrayed her emotions, and was sadden by her sadness.

"Will you stay this time?" She asked all of sudden.

Angel knew she was talking about before, when he can't remember the time he left. He knew he wasn't leaving at all.

"I'll stay for as long as you want me here."

"Does forever work for you?" She chewed her bottom lip at her slip of the tongue. She knew he may never recover his memories, but still it didn't let hope fly into her.

He gazed into her eyes, and in a low voice gave his answer, "Forever sounds good to me."

She gave him a small smile, and started leaning her head down to his shoulder. He stopped her decent and picked her chin up again. He leaned closer to her and she noticed. She anticipated this moment in a happier place, but she wasn't going to stop it.

The moment Angel's lips touched hers was like incredible. He thought about her lips ever since he realized he still loved her. What he didn't realized was the passion that lived between them. She opened her mouth at the feel of his tongue probing her lips. When her tongue touched his, she let out a small moan. Even with memory loss, he still knew how to kiss her, how to move with her, explore her mouth with his tongue. When air became an issue, they broke apart.

She looked into his eyes and noticed something there that she hasn't seen in a while. She noticed the love he had for her shinning through. She closed her eyes in an effort to block out her tears and opened them up letting her love for him shine through.

Angel noticed the power of her gaze and knew his matched hers. He may not remember their time together, but they had now.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I just want to be held." Buffy asked.

"I'll hold you forever. Always."


	11. Closer, Big what?

_**AN: I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed. Your support is awesome and I'm spinning ideas all around my mind. Musie is up to no good.**_

_**AN: For those who want smut, hehe, I'll need help in writing it, sort of like a beta, but for smut! So whoever wants to step up, I'll get it started, right now I'm just upping the sexual tension *Smirks Angelus Style* and yes I got the idea from Bones. Those two have to get down and dirty already, ok enough babbling time to get on with the chapter.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_February 2001_

_After Buffy's mother's funeral_

Angel stood up and pulled Buffy up with him. Noticing her tired expression, he led the way to her house.

Occasionally they stopped and gave each other little chaste kisses, not wanting to escalate the passion. Buffy kept on thinking about the curse, knowing it was irrational since he was human now. Angel didn't want to take advantage of her broken down state and stayed on course as a gentlemen.

They walked in compatible silence, not wanting to break their nice peace between them. Buffy stayed in snuggled into Angel's arms while her arms wrapped around him. She remembered the days when they were together, before and after the curse. She always remembered their silence, their sense of peace when they held each other, and the sexual tension that made her possession of horny spirits seem like a pg movie compared to the places Angel and her used to mess around in.

She secretly blushed and felt her insides start to quiver when she remembered. Angel stayed looking straight ahead, cursing his sharp sense of smell when Buffy's arousal reached his nose.

By the time they both arrived at her house, Buffy was trying her best to calm down, while Angel seemed unaffected outwards. Inside him, he wanted to ravage her right where they stood, but knew it was too soon, and she would seek is comfort. Plus he was sure he hadn't had sex in a while, didn't remember his previous times, so in his mind he was practically a virgin again! _Damn, _he thought, _I don't want to embarrass myself, keep it cool man, just hold her and that's it. _

Satisfied he held himself down, Angel turned to face Buffy. "Well I'll climb up the tree and meet you in the room."

Buffy shyly nodded and let Angel go. He turned and climbed up the tree, and slid inside her open bedroom window. Buffy then turned and noticed the lights on in the house and a feeling of dread crept into her.

Angel was freaked out when he felt the magic in the air. He didn't know where it was coming from, what it was about, and who was doing it. He stayed in Buffy's room looking around when his eyes landed on a small stuffed little pig.

He felt a sense of familiarity when he picked up, almost if he's done it before. He tuned out the resulting argument downstairs and poured all his concentration into the pig. Suddenly he saw a small glimpse of his past while looking at the pig.

_He was climbed into her room, noticing the house empty and decided to wait on his beloved. He looked around her room at various things and pictures. He peaked at her bookcase and saw the small little pig, chuckling to himself at the irony that even though Buffy was the slayer, she was still a young girl inside her heart. _

_He felt the little tingle signaling she was near by but ignored it when he was looking at her seemingly dusty books. He heard a bag drop and spun around to face the sound only to relax as he took in Buffy's sight._

"_Buffy, you scared me." He said._

"_Now you know what it feels like stealth guy." She seemed amused at the sight of her stuff pig in the hands of her tough vampire boyfriend. He was still a softy inside. "Just stopping by for some quality time with Mr. Gordo?" _

"_Who?" _

"_The pig." She nodded at the direction of the pig and Angel looked down. He felt a moment of embarrassment but didn't let it show in his face._

As quickly as the memory floated up, it floated away just leaving him with a glimpse of his past with Buffy.

"Mr. Gordo." He whispered to the pig. He felt joy bubble to the surface at remembering this small piece of the past, a was determined to find a way to remember everything.

Buffy walked into the room and noticed Angel sitting on her bed having a stare down contest with her stuffed pig. She remembered the time when she first caught him with the pig and smiled a bit at the memory.

"Trying to see who can last the longest without blinking? I'm thinking the pig will beat you." She smirked as Angel's head shot up and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

_Oh my god! He blushed! Damn this man is irresistible! _She thought to herself.

"No, I think I remembered something." Buffy's face elated with the joy he felt inside him and immediately plopped right next to him eager to know what he remembered.

"I was in here, seems years ago since you seemed younger. I was walking around in here waiting for you when I saw the pig. I picked it up and then you surprised me. You said if I came in here to spend some time with Mr. Gordo, the pig. That's all I remember." He turned to face Buffy, whose eyes held unshed tears.

"Oh Buffy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy you remembered that. We spent the night just talking and holding each other. It's one of my good memories." She smiled at him then noticed a small bruise on the side of his head.

"Hey, I thought you had fast healing and all, why do you have a bruise on the side of your head?" She frowned at the small bruise, who seemed to mock her back.

Angel touched his head, unaware of the bruise. He figured he got it when him and Glory fought each other and got his ass handed to him.

"I got it in a fight with this crazy bitch. She threw me out of her building, literaly."

Buffy's eyes widened to the size of saucers hearing that Angel lost a fight! "Who was she, I'll kick her ass for you?"

He chuckled at her determined expression. "Her name was Glory."

"GLORY!?!" Buffy's worries increased when she heard he lost a fight to the hellgod.

"You know her?"

"Know her?!? She kicked my ass once already. If she beat you, then I don't know what to do."

"Hold on, what? I don't understand."

Buffy then proceeded to tell Angel about Glory. She told him about Glory's true nature, that she is a hellgod. Then she explained to him that Glory is looking for a key to get home, that Dawn is really the key, and then finally the protection Buffy and her friends are providing Dawn.

Angel took it in stride and then decided that the AI team will be there to help her out. She then told him about the Scooby meetings at Giles' magic shop, ironically called the Magic Box.

They both drew strength from each other, and gazed at one another.

"Well I'm going to get ready for bed, can you like turn around?" Buffy blushed, remembering all the times he seen her naked, but knew that Angel didn't remember. Angel stood up without a word and looked out the window, mimicking his past actions without realizing it. When she was done changing, she climbed into the bed in the sheets while Angel still stood standing in deep thought on how to beat Glory.

"Angel?" Buffy whispered noticing the lack of actions Angel was doing. He turned around and felt his mouth go dry. Even though Buffy was dressed in her regular pyjamas, she still look sexy.

He took off his long coat and shoes and climbed into the bed with her, letting her snuggle into his chest as humanly possible.

"Buffy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you snore?"

She suddenly stifled a giggle remembering when she asked him that very same question when he first spent the night. So she answered the same.

"I don't know. It's been a long time since anybody's been in a position to let me know."

Angel then had the weirdest sense of déjà vu he's ever had. He stayed quiet and closed his eyes to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

The feeling of Buffy moving around woke Angel up as he took in her appearance. She apparently she took a shower and just stood in here closet clad in only a towel, while her wet hair dangled to her back. He longed to run his fingers through her again, but held himself steady. His widened and held his breath when she took off the towel leaving her naked. He willed his eyes closed and burrowed into the sheets to give her privacy.

_Think stupid thoughts, think stupid thoughts! _He chanted to himself. He peaked out again to see if she was decent, but now she only had on a pair of black lace boy shorts, making her tone legs even sexier, and a matching black lace bra. He dimly recalled Doyle's saying that if a girl wore black underwear, she was a freak in the sheets.

_Oh nice thoughts you nimrod! Your trying to will junior downstairs to sleep, but yet thinking about how she looks with those little pieces of silk on. Oh crap she's turning around, close your eyes, close them!_

Angel shut his eyes with a speed that rivaled lightning, and started trying to will his breathing down normal. After 10 minutes, he opened his eyes to see her fully dressed in jeans, a tank top, and nice small sweater which brought out her curves.

_Oh damn, either way she's still hot! Son of a bitch, guess I'm not standing for a while. _

Angel then spoke up letting her know his awakened state. "Buffy, good morning."

"Morning Angel." She turned to face the mirror to fix her hair. Little did Angel what Buffy did. She knew the minute he was up and decided to tease him a bit. She heard his breathing increase and felt him dive under the covers.

By the time she turned around, Angel was putting on his coat, signaling his leaving.

"Well I have to go. I'm going to go talk to Wesley and Doyle about anything we can use against Glory."

"Ok then, I'll stop by to see what you have." She decided to let him know that she knew what he saw.

"Hey Angel?" He pause halfway out the window.

"Yeah?"

"Enjoy the show?"

His eyes widened and he stumbled back the ground below, groaning when he hit the ground. Buffy shot up to check on him to see if he was ok.

"Oh my god! Angel are you okay?" She asked when she noticed him on the ground groaning. He stood up brushing himself and glared at her before responding.

"Just peachy." He then turned on his heel and stomped off willing to get her naked image out of his mind so he can focus.

________________________________________________________________________

"So the lassie is a god of some sort?" Doyle asked as Angel filled him, Wesley and Cordy.

"Great just another day in the hellmouth. Geez I should've taken off the LA to gain my stardom." Cordy mumbled as she went stomping into the front offices.

"Yeah, seems like we're dealing with something big, so I need ideas on any weapon that can stop her or slow her down." Angel continued on as if he wasn't disrupted by Cordy.

"I must say Angel, it seems as if the odds are surely against us." Wesley stated.

"Like the englishman said, we're fucked." Doyle quipped.

"C'mon guys, think big. What do you think would help out against Glory?"

Doyle and Wesley exchanged glances at each other thinking the same thing.

"We may know something that can help out." Wesley said.

________________________________________________________________________

The three males went down into the basement where the training room was in. Angel noticed when Doyle and Wesley went to a stack of boxes he never noticed downstairs.

"What's this?" He asked his 2 friends. He tried to open the box but found it locked.

"You need a key boyo." Angel took out his middle claw on his right hand basically flipping the bird to Doyle and proceeded to cut the lock off. He pushed the top off and eyed the long, green cylindrical tube. "So what is it?"

"It's a rocket launcher." Wesley said.

"Really?" Angel picked up the rocket launcher eyeing the whole thing with childlike wonder. "What does it do?"

Doyle looked up and flash a grin. "Makes things go boom!"

"Show me how to use it." Angel said, lifting the big weapon to his shoulder.

________________________________________________________________________

_**AN: Till next time! Please read and review, no flames please! It's already to hot in my hometown, I don't need more heat.**_

_**Here's a small preview of the next chapter.**_

"_Where did you guys get a rocket launcher? Did you break into the Army base?" Buffy asked while she eyed Angel with the rocket launcher. 'Hmm Angel with a big gun, that's hot!'_

"_Well, if you must know, I know a guy who knows a guy." Wesley said cryptically. _

"_I won the other at a poker game a while back. It was a great defining moment in me life. No lad before me has done that!" Doyle gloated while searching for his stashed bottle of Irish liquor. _


	12. Tension, Intervention

_**AN: Okay here's the next chapter! Thanks for all those who reviewed and gave me some motivation to keep it going! Check out Jenna's 'Born of Darkness' really awesome fic staring everyone's favorite demon, Angelus! Also her 'Second Chances a love Story' is also a great fic, all she has to do is update it! **_

_**Ok enough talking, here it is!**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Angel didn't know where Doyle and Wesley got the rocket launchers from, but all he knew was that it blew shit up of the likes he hasn't seen before! He was practically like a kid in a candy store. Wesley took the time to show Angel how to use it and reload it. Once Angel got the hang of it, without blowing things up….yet, he decided to test it out on a patrol. Nothing like taking down the forces of evil with a big gun that gives Angel a happy, unless it's another shot of Buffy's sweet nakedness.

So Angel, Doyle, and Wesley went out for a patrol. They were calling it a patrol, but in reality, they were going to go blow stuff up. Angel was handling the rocket launcher, while Wesley had the ammo, and Doyle had two handheld crossbows for flying fatalities. They stuck together searching for the biggest vampire nest they could find to test out Angel's aim, which was wicked awesome.

While on patrol, Angel felt a tingle start at the base of his spine. At first when he felt the tingle, he didn't know what set it off. After a while on patrols in the past, he knew it was when Buffy was near. He relaxed even more while waiting for the slayer to approach. He knew she was probably going to scold him for acting all pyrotechnic, but he didn't care. It was for the sake of mankind, and he was sticking to that excuse, no matter what the cost. Sort of.

"Hey guys slow down, we're going to have company in a few minutes." Angel said while lowering the rocket launcher to the ground.

"Who's coming?" Doyle replied while looking through the duffle bag he brought.

"Buffy, she's near."

Wesley looked up surprised at Angel. He knew Angel retained some vampire instincts, but he didn't realize that he could pick up a slayer.

"You can feel the presence of a slayer?"

"No, I just can feel Buffy near by. Each time she's close, I get like a little tingle inside me telling me she's near. I don't why is that, but hey, as long as I feel that, I feel better." Angel gave Wesley a cheeky grin, while Wesley just rolled his eyes at the antics. He turned to look at Doyle still searching through his duffle bag and looking puzzled.

"Hey guys, what'cha doing out here?" Said Buffy when she appeared. She looked over at Angel and gave him a sexy smirk, trying to entice him a bit. She took in what he was wearing and realized that he brought back his leather pants. She always had a thing for Angel in leather pants, it set her off big time.

Angel saw her looking at his leather pants and decided to tease her back for her little show earlier in the morning. He bent over to check on the rocket launcher, to "make adjustments." Her eyes went immediately to Angel's leather clad ass and she felt her cheeks blush and her blood run faster. Angel smelled the starting of her arousal and turned around and gave her a smirk. She frowned at his smirk and knew she was caught staring.

Wes looked at the interaction between the two and caught the rising sexual tension between them. He looked over at Doyle, who stopped searching through his duffle bag and saw that he picked up the tension between the former vampire and slayer. He stifled a chuckle and went back searching through his duffle bag.

"ARGH where is it!?! Damn it, I know I put that bottle in here. If that blonde arsehole stole it, I'm kicking his Billy Idol wannabe ass all over the place!" Doyle yelled out in frustration. Angel looked up at him and a look of amusement covered his face.

"Doyle what are you looking for?"

"Me Irish liquor! I know I put the blasted thing in here. Damn stupid englishman!" Doyle went back searching through his duffle bag for his mysterious disappearing bottle.

Buffy shook her head and looked back at Angel and noticed what he was carrying. She frowned at the rocket launcher that was different from the one she used a while back.

"Where did you guys get a rocket launcher? Did you steal it from the army base?" Buffy asked while eyeing Angel with the rocket launcher. _'Hmm, Angel with a big gun, that's hot!'_

"Well, if you must know, I know a guy who knows a guy." Wesley said in a cryptic manner.

"I won one at a poker match a while back. It was a great defining moment in me life." Doyle said while searching for his bottle.

"So what are guys doing with it? I don't see any huge demons that need blowing up."

Angel turned and gave her a huge grin while he answered her question, "I'm going to find the biggest vampire nest and go test this thing out! It's for the good of all mankind! Plus, I'm using it against Glory when the time comes."

Buffy didn't know what was sexier, Angel with the rocket launcher and leather pants or Angel guilt free. Ever since he lost his memory, he seemed free from his guilt and torment. The only time he truly brooded was when he tried to remember his past and came out frustrated.

"Well you wont find none here. I know there is a pretty nice sized nest at----" She was cut off at the triumphent yell Doyle. "AHA! I found ya, now come to daddy!" He then proceeded to down half the bottle in a single swig and looked over at the 3 looking at him.

"What? I work better with alcohol in the system." The other three shook their heads and started walking in the direction of the cemetery Buffy told Angel about. Doyle and Wes headed up the front, while Buffy and Angel stuck the back of the to watch out for anything trying to sneak up on them and to check each other out.

When Buffy wasn't looking at Angel, he dared himself to pinch her ass which caused her to jump a little and turn to scowl at him.

"Angel! Stop that!" She hissed at him, while secretly liking it. He smiled at her and acted innocent, like he didn't do anything. She slowed down a bit to admire Angel's rump which she was sure she could bounce a quarter on, and wanted to try it. When Doyle and Wes seemed far enough away, Buffy grabbed Angel by his arms, turned him around, and pushed him hard to a tree. She pushed her body up flush against him and proceeded to ravish his mouth. Angel was surprised but enjoying this aggressiveness from Buffy. Her tongue demanded entrance into Angel's mouth so she can duel with his tongue. At the feel of her tongue trying to probe its way in, Angel matched her passion with his and his tongue came out to duel. She let out a startled moan and then played with his tongue in an erotic dance that set fire to insides.

Her hands started wondering around and she felt Angel's defined abdominal muscles and felt her knees start to weaken when Angel's hands worked their way to her shapely ass. He always thought her ass was firm, but when he finally got his hands on it, he was in heaven. His hands covered her cheeks perfectly. And they were nice, soft, and firm. What a mix!

He nibbled on her bottom lip which cause another moan to come out of Buffy's mouth, while his hands griped her ass roughly. Buffy's never felt more turned on in her entire life, and that's counting the times her and Angel messed around. She figured the reason why was because Angel wasn't shy about showing their mutual passion in the open now. She was surprised when he picked her up and legs automatically wrapped around his waist. From this new position, she felt his penis, painfully hard, rubbing against her, causing delicious friction against her clit.

"Angel." She moaned out when she felt his lips and tongue go to the scar on her neck that marked her as his. She knew that part of her body was one of her most sensitive parts of body, but when Angel nibbled on it, it was as if he was eating her out! He didn't know why his body told him to nibble on the scar on Buffy's neck, but the way she responded was unreal. His right hand snaked its way towards where their bodies where rubbing on, while his left hand was buried in her blond hair. He felt her hands dive under his shirt and let out a startled yelp when she scratched her nails down his chest.

"God I want you so bad." He whispered into her ear then bit down into her earlobe. She nodded her agreement and was set to rip apart his belt and zipper when Doyle and Wesley's voices registered in their lustful minds.

"Hey we need help over here! Angel!"

"Damn it boyo! Keep ye're pants on! Slayer get your hands outta his pants, we got company!"

Buffy felt her anger and frustration from not being able to release break it's way to the surface. She jumped off Angel and ran towards the swarming vampires at the entrance and immediately jabbed her stake into one vampire. She was about to jump into the other ones when a rocket whizzed a few feet by her and she threw herself on the floor. The rocket hit a tree and exploded taking out the remaining vampires, leaving Angel unsatisfied.

"Ok, now lets look for that nest." He stormed off out of the cemetery with Buffy by his side ready to kill every evil dumbass that got into her way.

Doyle and Wes looked at each other and laughed at the state of the two warriors and followed them into the next cemetery.

________________________________________________________________________

Angel didn't know what blue balls was till he experienced them for himself. Him and Buffy couldn't finish what they started when a beeper she carried made itself know and she had to take off. He was frustrated, annoyed, angry, and in pain! When she left, he used the barrel of the rocket launcher as a bat, swinging at vampires, nearly hitting Doyle when he got to close.

He dropped the tube, and took his claws out jumping into a group of 10 vampires. Doyle and Wes knew not to get into the way of Angel and his claws when they were out and just enjoyed the show. In a matter of minutes dust was flying all around leaving Angel still angry.

"Ok, load up the motherfucking rocket launcher and give it to me when your done." He snarled out. Wes loaded up the rocket launcher in record time and handed it over. Angel took aim at a mausoleum and fired into the opening causing a huge explosion destroying the structure. He smiled at the flames and sounds of vampires dusting.

"Now I'm okay." Angel stated as he turned on his heel. "Let's go home."

Wes and Doyle followed him out, not knowing the whole ordeal was watched by Glory seething at the 3 retreating friends.

________________________________________________________________________

A few frustrating days later left Angel looking for a way to work off the extra sexual energy in his body. He didn't know what to do anymore and Buffy sure wasn't helping with her frustration and teasing. Each time they were about to work off their energy, they were either walked in on or duty called. The 1st time was when she showed up during one of his patrols. They didn't even speak to each other, just attacked each other. To say it was animalistic was an understatement. The two warriors tackled each other and slammed each other into various tombstones and walls. Angel was in the middle of unbuttoning her pants when various Chaos Demons made their presence known and they had to separate and fight.

The 2nd time, he went to her house at night and was sure they wouldn't be caught. Till Dawn came storming in saying that Giles wanted to speak to her. Luckily all they were doing was holding each other. Sort of, if you count Angel's hands down in Buffy's pants. The 3rd time, she wore a skirt this time. One of the skirts she used to wear to give Angel easy access back before she graduated high school. Angel was about to rip off Buffy's panties on patrol when this time, all of Buffy's friends came in between them and told her that Spike was taken hostage by Glory. Both Angel and Buffy took off towards Glory's condo with all the rage and frustration they both felt.

It seemed like the higher powers were getting a good laugh at the expense of Buffy and Angel.

________________________________________________________________________

Angel told Buffy and her Scoobies to head off without him, while he went to get his rocket launcher to try and stop Glory. His mind switched from blown out horny to all business in record time. Even though the blonde vampire irritated him, he still valued Spike as an ally and didn't want anything to befall on his former childe. Spike proved time and again in taking care of Dawn and helping her out, even though he sometimes messed up a bit.

Angel was set in a dead run all the way towards the mansion's garage, where he moved one rocket launcher and ammo. He loaded up the rocket launcher and 2 rockets into the back of the huge Plymouth Belvedere. Angel loved the beast of the car and thanked his mysterious past in getting this car. He jumped into the driver side and took off towards Glory's condo.

He sped the whole way there, breaking laws left and right. Luckily for him, the police in Sunnydale didn't do anything to stop speeding cars, so he felt safe. He past by the running slayer and her Scoobies and flicked them off so he can get a little laugh to lighten the mood. Seemed like that was a mistake since Buffy eyes gleamed in untapped anger and he floored the beast of a car.

He parked the car and ran to the back getting his weapon of choice ready. When he was loaded up, he got out swords and crossbows for the Scoobies and by the time he had everything ready, Buffy and her crew showed up. They all just looked at chose what they wanted and charged into the building. Angel pulled Buffy back and planted a huge kiss on her that left her breathless.

"Yell when you got Spike out of harms way, I'm causing a huge boom!" He emphasized this fact by lifting up the hulk of a weapon.

When they took off, Angel stated he was going to climb up the wall, while Buffy looked at him stupid.

"Your not Spider-Man, so just c'mon!" She said. He immediately shut her up when Angel took out rope from his long jacket and latched it onto an exposed pipe. He then started climbing up, checking if Buffy already ran inside the building. When he saw it was clear, he said to himself "Fuck this." And started using his claws to climb up. He sneaked into Glory's bedroom and noticed that it was fixed already. "Damn, I've got to hire her people to renovate the mansion." He snuck around and peaked through the door and saw that all of Glory's minions and Glory herself ran off to meet Buffy and her friends in a showdown when he heard the elevator ding.

He ran out and cut the rope that held Spike in place. Angel then looked at the injuries the vampire sustained while in captivity.

"Whoa what happened?" He asked. Spike looked up at him weakly and gave the best smirk he could do before he replied back.

"Stupid bint thought she chould break the big bad. Showed her. She didn't get the key's location outta me." Angel looked at Spike with new respect and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hold on boyo, rides about ta get a wee bit bumpy." Angel replied back letting his new found Irish accent come out. Spike chuckled a bit at the sound of Angel's voice and picked up a crossbow Angel had tied to his back.

"You run, I shoot." Spike said. Angel didn't answer back as he took off running into the sounds of the fight in the hallway. They ran out into the fray heading straight towards the elevator.

"C'mon, get your asses back into the damn elevator!" Angel screamed out, while Spike shot an arrow into the eye of a minion. He then took aim at Glory and got her in the stomach only to see she ripped it out and started to run at them. Angel threw Spike into the elevator with the Scoobies while pressing the down button and taking aim with his rocket launcher.

"Oh god, is that a rocket launcher?" Said Xander while trying to tend to Spike's wounds. Angel didn't reply as he fired a rocket straight into Glory as the elevator doors closed and started the decent down. The whole elevator shook as the shock of the blast reached them until they reached the ground floor. Both Angel and Buffy ripped open the doors of the elevator and ran back out to check to see if the coast was clear. Once they checked and announced to the group Angel turned to see another Buffy floating over Spike and blinked his eyes in surprise.

He turned to look at the real Buffy and then to the clone Buffy and scratched his eyes in a futile effort to clear them. When the group caught up to them, he sized up the clone Buffy and looked startled when she seemed to ignore him.

"Um, someone want to explain to me why is there 2 Buffys instead of 1?" He asked while looking at the clone Buffy.

The real Buffy came up to Angel's side and 'introduced' them. "Angel, meet the Buffy-bot, Buffy-bot, meet Angel."

"The Buffy-bot? What the hell is that?" He looked at the group trying to keep their laughter in while the Buffy-bot gleamed at him in anger.

"I'm Spike's plaything." The Bot announced. Angel erupted in laughter at Spike's never ending antics and tried his best to reel in his laughter.

"Oh damn, Sp-Spike man, ha ha couldn't get the real thing or what?" Angel stated as he reeled his laughter in….somewhat. Buffy looked at Angel and thought that Angel laughing was nearly as sexy as Angel panting in passion. _No! Bad thoughts! _She said to herself as she was reminded of her and Angel's 'unfinished business' before they were interrupted. _Damn, he's going to be the death of me._ She was convinced then that she had to get laid by Angel again, or she was going to go on a killing spree.

"Oi, shut your bloody gob and help me. I'm in bloody pain." Spike moaned out as the Buffy-Bot poked him at his side. "AH, you stupid tosser! Someone turn off that blasted bloody machine. Nothing but pained that bloody machines has done to me. Not even useful for a quick shag. Oh bollocks, I didn't say that out loud did I?"

Angel and Xander erupted into howling laughter at the thought before Buffy and Willow shut each one up.

Willow went to it to turn it off when she had an idea come up. "Oh Buffy-bot, can you go wait at the Magic Box while we tend to Spike?" The Bot nodded her head and took off in the direction of the Magic Box while everyone else looked at her with a question in each of their faces.

"I….we could use it for something in the future, you know as a decoy." She stammered out. Buffy agreed with her idea as everyone got situated in Angel's car and headed off in the direction towards Spike's crypt.

Angel suddenly u-turned back and stopped in front of Glory's building and got out towards the trunk of the car.

"Uh Angel? What are you doing?" Buffy asked looking at the strange behavior of her former vampire.

He smiled at her before he replied, "I'm going to cause a big boom in Spike's favor."

He reloaded the rocket launcher with an explosive tip rocket, took aim, and fired straight into the building. He jumped in the car, handed the rocket launcher to Xander in the back, and floored the gas. Within seconds of leaving, a huge fireball engulfed the building and Angel looked back and whooped as loud as he could, "Yippe-kay-yay motherfucker! What? I got that line from a movie.."

________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Angel was in his mansion while Doyle, Wes, and Cordy were at the office researching a new case they received. Angel was practicing his Tai-Chi, going through the motions as he felt the tingle run up his spine. He didn't let it affect him as his concentrated on his movements.

Buffy was reminded of when she first walked in on Angel doing those fluid Tai-Chi movements when he came back from hell. She then remembered her and Angel training together and smiled at the memory. After taking in his sight a bit, she cleared her throat and reminded herself at the reason she was her for.

"Angel."

"Buffy."

They both smiled at their unique way of saying 'hi' to each other. Angel noticed the way Buffy looked almost as if she was guarding herself from something.

"I um, I want to talk to you about what we have been up to." She said. She willed herself to finish on a good note.

"Oh ok. What's up?"

"Um, are we like a couple or just mess arounds?" She said bluntly. Angel looked at her with a 'what-the-hell' expression.

"I thought we were together already." He said. Buffy smiled and realized she was acting a little apprehensive at him.

"I just wanted to know. Oh and well I also have something to tell you. Giles and I are going to go on this spiritual quest thingymabob so I can talk to the first slayer."

"Ok? Why are you going to do that?" He asked while taking a seat at the couch, pulling Buffy down with him. He put his arms around her waist and let her back rest on his chest so she can be comfortable.

"It's so I can ask for advice to beat Glory or something in that particular area."

"Oh ok then. Be careful, I can't really say much, just how long are you going to take?" Angel become acutely aware of their closeness and started feeling his arousal stirring. Buffy felt the small change in her hunky boyfriend and knew he was getting horny. She felt her arousal stirring deep in response.

"I'm, uh I….oh that's nice." She was cut off from response at the feeling of Angel planting light kisses on the side of her neck. "AH, oh I'm coming back in a few days." She uttered out in a sheer force of will before succumbing to the pleasure he was unleashing on her body.

"Well…before you go….let's finish…..what we….started….a…few days ago." He said in between nibbling, licking, and kissing her neck. Buffy responded by jumping off his lap, grabbing his hand, and leading him to his bedroom.

________________________________________________________________________

_**AN: CLIFFHANGER!!!! He he, don't throw nothing. *Ducks from flying stake* I said no throwing things! Yes, its what all everyone is asking for coming up next, my debut (with the help of Jen) of smut!**_

_**Yes, I will repeat again, Angel and Buffy will get it on next chapter!**_


	13. The Next Step

**_AN: Here it is! I know everyone has been asking about the smut! I would like to that Jenna, it was all her idea and awesome Musie! I bow to her in thanks and also ask that you should check out her awesome fics! 'Born in Darkness' is an awesome Angelus fic! She writes Angelus like wow! 'Waiting in the wings rewrite' is also awesome! This is why horny spirits should posses Angel and Buffy!_**

**_Okay, enough talk: Here is the next chappie!_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kissing and groping at each other, they practically fell through the door to Angel's bedroom.

"Where is everyone?" Buffy gasped, as his hands slid up her shirt, and his lips trailed wet kisses down her neck.

"Out," Angel growled, palming her breasts.

"Oh that's _**so**_ good," she groaned and Angel wasn't sure if she meant him touching her or that no one was here to interrupt them this time. He decided he didn't care when her hand cupped his erection through his pants.

He growled and thrust his hips forward. "Need you…naked," he panted. "Now."

"Yeah…naked…" Buffy agreed breathlessly.

Angel raised a brow when she ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying. "Baby, that was pure silk…" he said, but broke off in a groan when she ran her nails lightly across his chest.

She licked her lips at the sight of his naked chest. "I'll buy you a new one," she murmured, laying her hands on the smooth muscle she'd uncovered. Buffy took a moment to study him. He was so handsome and just like she remembered, except his flesh bore a tan now. Seeing Angel with a tan was strange, but it looked good on him. She felt his heart pounding under her fingers and stopped. Now that was weirder than the tan. Her hands stilled and she sighed, letting herself enjoy the solid thump-thump of his heartbeat.

"What?" he asked, frowning when she just stood there staring at his chest.

"Your heart—it's beating. It—"

"Didn't before, did it?" She just continued to stare and he frowned. "Did that…" He shrugged, "gross you out before?"

She shook her head. "Never. You were always…just Angel to me." She smiled up at him and licked her lips. "And you know you've always been hot, so don't go there."

He laughed, but it turned into a gasp when her thumbs began to play with his nipples. "Mmmm, that feels so good."

Buffy leaned forward and swirled her tongue around one pebbled tip. "Mmm, tastes good too," she said.

That did it. She sounded so damned sexy, he needed her now. Angel shrugged off his shirt, and quickly undid her jeans. She kicked off her shoes, and shimmied out of her pants, leaving her clad in a tiny tank and a lacy red thong.

He was practically salivating at the sight of her. "You look good in red…" he purred, cupping her ass and pumping his hips against her.

"Must be a holdover from your vamp days…you always did have a thing for me in red," she panted as she went to work on the buttons of his leather pants.

"Really?" he asked, gasping when she tugged and almost tore the leather in her haste to get his pants open. His eyes rolled and he let out a soft groan when she slid her tiny hand down the front of his pants. "Shit!" he whispered, thrusting forward when she grasped his cock, squeezed it and began to stroke him.

"These so need to go," Buffy whispered, watching with avid fascination as she pulled his penis free from the confines of his pants. She fondled him, running her hand up and down the impressive length of his cock. "God…you're beautiful," she said, suddenly remembering why no other man had ever satisfied her. She'd forgotten how well put together Angel was.

Angel thought his heart was going to thunder right out of his chest. "Buffy," he almost whimpered when she fell to her knees in front of him and took him into her mouth.

He tunneled his fingers through her hair and held on for dear life as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, then took him into her mouth again, deeper this time. His hands clutched at her head when she cupped his testicles in her hand and squeezed gently, all the while taking him deeper and deeper into her throat.

She began to hum and Angel's eyes snapped shut. "Fuck!" he cursed, gritting his teeth in an effort to hold off the rising need to climax. Even without his memory, he instinctively realized it had been a long time since anyone had touched him like this. He tugged at her hair. "Buffy…baby, stop…I'm gonna…" He choked on his words and let out a deep groan when she relaxed her throat and swallowed him nearly all the way down. His knees began to wobble and he felt his stomach clench, and knew if he didn't stop her right now he'd be coming without her. "Stop…" he gasped and pulled her off him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at him with those big green eyes that made him feel like he was melting. She looked so innocent right then, but the naughty grin she was sporting ruined the image and with a growl, Angel dragged her to her feet and kissed her. He backed her towards the bed, his tongue mating wildly with hers. They fell back onto the bed and with a skill beyond his memory, he got them both naked without ever breaking their kiss.

He rose above her, swallowing hard as the weeping tip of his cock brushed against her taut belly. His eyes met hers and he smiled. "Now…I'm gonna make you purr, kitten." Buffy writhed under him, and he slid his hand down between her thighs, opening them. "Ready?"

Buffy could only nod. He flashed a wicked grin and leaned over her as he placed hot, wet kisses across her chest and down her belly, pausing to swirl his tongue into the sweet indentation of her belly button, before moving on. He nibbled at her hip bones for a moment, giving each a gentle bite, before he ran the tip of his tongue across her pubic area, all the while breathing in the sweet scent of her arousal. "You're taste…smell…it's…I remember this, Buffy," he said softly, as his fingers found her dripping core and his face moved lower still…

Buffy trembled, hands digging in and clenching the covers as his talented mouth got closer and closer to where she ached for him. "Oh God…Angel…" she breathed, lifting her hips in an unconscious invitation. His words made her head spin and her chest heaved with emotion. He remembered her. She felt his hot breath on her mound and her concentration shattered. She panted harshly, crying out as he teased her with his soft breaths and gentle fingers. "Please…" she begged, letting her legs fall open. She reached for his head, "I need you," she growled, tugging on his hair and ready to put his mouth where she needed it.

He smiled as he let her guide him to nirvana. "Mmmm," he grumbled, rubbing his nose into her damp nest of curls. "I love the way you say my name…so breathless. It makes me hot," he said, raising his head getting to his knees and spreading her legs. He gazed down at her, spread wide for him. "That's hot," he growled and slid his cock against her. She moaned and arched up. He gripped his length and rubbed the head against her, teasing them both. "Fuck…" he groaned, giving up the teasing as a foolish idea that was harder on him than it was on her. Wanting her to be as far gone as he was, he slithered down on his belly, and rested his hands on her inner thighs. "I want to see you," said, pushing her thighs open to accommodate his shoulders. His mouth watered as he stared at her spread open like a banquet just for him. "That's so hot, baby…" he said softly, and buried his face between her legs, lapping at her flesh with long, talented strokes of his tongue. His fingers opened her more, finding that tiny pearl of pleasure that made a woman scream. "Mmmmmmm…you taste so good," he purred, nibbling at her clit gently, calling upon an expertise he didn't consciously recall.

Buffy gripped his head and arched under him. "Yes! Please…more…"

He smiled and gave her what she wanted. His tongue swirled around her clitoris, alternately sucking and tapping it as he worked a finger into her. As the sensations got stronger, Buffy about came off the bed, but Angel placed a big hand on her belly to keep her still while he inserted another finger inside her and used his tongue and teeth continued to work that tiny bundle of nerves that housed one of her most incredible pleasure spots. He wriggled the fingers inside her sheath until he found the other…

Buffy clenched her eyes shut and dug her fingers into his hair, pressing him closer as pleasure raced through her body. "Oh God," she gasped when he seemed to find a spot inside her she'd never known existed before. "Stop! No—it's too much!" she cried, tugging at his wrist, trying to get those magical fingers to stop moving.

"Ssshhh…" he soothed. "That's your G-spot, babe. I know what it feels like…but you're not going to. Trust me," he told her, fingering her harder. Shudders wracked her body and he purred softly. "That's it, baby," he murmured, delving his hand into her and flicking his tongue again and again along her sensitive flesh. He tweaked his fingers inside her again, rubbing them against that bit of flesh inside her that triggered a G-spot orgasm. "I know it feels weird, but just let it come."

Buffy thrashed under him as the pressure inside built. It was like she was going to explode. She was so close…it was right there, just out of reach, but close enough that she could almost taste it. Just when she thought she might go crazy aching for relief. It hit her and suddenly her eyes bulged as her belly seemed to explode and she felt a huge gush of liquid pleasure burst free inside her. "Oh! Oh-my-God-what's happening? Angel!" she screamed as her belly tightened and she was inundated with the most bizarre intense sensations. Vibrant tingles of ecstasy raced along every nerve ending and she climaxed with a shudder and a massive rush of fluids that left her stunned and a bit embarrassed. Beyond her control, her body arched and her hands tightened in his hair as wave after wave of sensation washed over her, spilling her orgasm from her body and onto both Angel and the sheets beneath them.

He gripped her thighs tighter, and growled as he felt her come. He buried his face deeper into her mound as she writhed under his mouth. "Yes," he purred, as the juices from her G-spot climax flooded his tongue. He spread her legs wider, and dug in, lapping at her sweet honey. "So good…" he groaned, eating at her until she lay limp beneath him, totally undone from her climax.

He slid up her body, a satisfied smirk adorning his handsome face. "That was…wicked hot, baby," he said, taking a gentle bite at her quivering tummy. He flashed a smirk. "At least I remember how to do that alright…hmmm?" he teased, as he settled himself between her thighs.

Buffy snorted and he wiped a sweaty lock of hair back from her forehead. She gave him a silly, well pleased grin. "Understate much? I'd say that was way—WAY better than just alright," she said breathlessly.

He chuckled huskily. "I guess…" he gave her a mock scowl. "Is that all you want me for? My body?"

Buffy gave a soft laugh and ran her hands up his back, tracing the tattoo she knew he still bore. "Well, you know…it IS a very sexy body. Can't blame a girl for lusting after it, now can you?"

His eyes roamed over her, taking in her tanned, toned flesh. "Guess not," he said with a smirk. Somehow he knew they hadn't always been this comfortable with each other, but that was the past—maybe it was a good thing he didn't remember it. "You're beautiful," he whispered as he positioned himself to enter her.

"So are you," she said just as softly, cupping his face with her hands as she spread her legs wider, welcoming him in.

He braced himself on one arm as he gripped his cock and guided it to what he was pretty sure was going to be the definition of heaven. Their eyes met and held. "I don't remember much, but one thing I do remember is…" He slid forward. "You…I remember you," he said, groaning as the head of his penis entered her. Yeah, he was right. She was heaven. His eyes closed and his face took on a look of pure happiness as he pressed his hips forward. "Buffy…" he whispered, and pushed further, sliding all the way into her with one thrust.

Buffy's soft cry echoed off the walls as she arched her hips to accept all of him. "Angel…" she breathed, clinging to him.

"You make me alive," he said, stilling any movement as he struggled to get himself under control.

She waited, but he stayed hovering over her, buried deep. "Pleeassse…" she whined, moving restlessly, wanting him to move. It had been so very long. She clutched his shoulders and ran her nails down his back, wrapping her legs tighter around his hips. "I need you," she said, wriggling under him. "Angel, move, dammit!"

He grinned at her heated demand. "I'm trying to get control, but fine…" He pulled out, and then slid forward. They both groaned and he sighed, and got lost in her. Pulling out, pushing forward, over and again…it was so good. All too soon he was ready to come. He bit his lip. "This isn't gonna last long, baby. I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you the next time," he gritted out, struggling to control the urge to pound into her until he came.

Buffy rolled her head on the pillow and blinked open heavy lidded eyes. "Sss-okay…I don't care…feels so good," she whispered, digging her nails into his shoulders. "Finally," she gasped. "Angel…make me whole again."

That made his breath hitch. "Buffy I—" He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he didn't want to just say it because he knew he'd felt it before. That was then, this was now. He wanted to let himself fall in love with her all over again. He was more than halfway there.

"Angel…" she gasped, wanting to scream her love for him, but this wasn't the past. It was now. The sex was amazing, but she wanted to let the love come just like it did the first time. Wickedly, she opened her eyes and held his gaze. "Fuck me," she said instead.

"Jesus," he breathed, and began to thrust inside her with hard, forceful strokes. "You're amazing," he said and leaned down to kiss her.

They kissed deeply, tongues mating, swirling and renewing the bond they'd once shared. Angel moaned against her mouth, as he moved inside her. He tried to hang on to his control, but he couldn't. It had been too long and within minutes Angel was pumping into her with deep, powerful movements. He chanted her name as his hips churned with strong, feral strokes. "Buffy-Buffy-Buffy." Her name was like a prayer as he got closer and closer to the sweet relief he knew was just around the corner.

Buffy tilted her pelvis and held on for dear life as her own release pressed down upon her. She gripped his shoulders. "Yes…Angel…harder," she pleaded, pulling him down to her. She ran her hands up to his neck, and turned her head to the side, giving Angel a clear view of the mark that he'd given her all those years ago. "Please…" she begged, rising up to meet his every thrust, unconsciously arching her back, and exposing her throat to his glowing eyes.

He swallowed hard, and felt something weird happen with his face. He growled deep in his belly, surprising even himself with the primal sound of that growl. He stared down at her neck and like a moth to a flame, he zeroed in on that spot. Suddenly he realized he had fangs again. "I—what the—?"

"Angel!" Buffy wailed, rising up under him and gripping him tightly with her thighs. She arched her throat. "Please…" she said again.

His eyes flashed gold. "Fuck. I can't resist that…" he breathed and lowered his head to that scarred bit of flesh. Without a thought, he bit down, growling at the satisfaction he felt in the act alone. Deep inside, his newly awakened vampire tendencies sprung back to life, and he began to suck on that spot—hard.

It was more than either of them could take. Buffy screamed as his fangs entered her flesh and her whole body went taut and a deep ripple of pleasure ripped through her body. "Angel!" she screamed as she was tossed into an explosive climax.

His control snapped and he pounded into her, sucking hard at the mark he'd given her. His hand went between their writhing bodies and he found her clit. With practices ease, his fingers kept her orgasm flowing. He could feel her inner walls fluttering around him as she came again and again…experiencing the multiple orgasms that only women could get. "Buffy," he growled against her neck, and let go too. He thrust once, twice more before biting down on her flesh hard enough to break the skin. He groaned deeply as the taste of her blood hit his taste buds and triggered an animal like response in him. He snarled and bit her harder, gulping at her blood and coming so hard, his eyes rolled back in his head as he spilled himself deep inside her.

**A few minutes later:**

Panting, he rolled over on his back. Still inside her, he reached up and tucked a sweaty lock of hair behind her ear as she lay sprawled across his chest. What the hell had happened? The taste of her blood was still zinging through him, and he groaned. "That was…"

She raised her head lethargically. "Amazing?" she asked softly, before dropping her head on his chest again with a thud. "I'm….wow… spent." She waved a hand, and smiled. "Totally numb," she said, snuggling against him and enjoying the solid pounding of his heart.

"I was thinking scary," he said.

She raised her head again and blinked open bleary eyes. "Why?"

He frowned and moved her hair aside, staring at the reopened mark there. "Because I grew fangs again and I bit you," he said softly.

Buffy giggled, shivering a bit when his finger brushed her neck. "Angel, you were a vampire for what…two hundred plus years?" He nodded. "And you had these tests for what? A year, give or take?"

He nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, you don't know what they made you into. I mean, you're human because you have a heartbeat and a tan, but it's not weird to think that you might have held on to some of your vamp tendencies." She shrugged. "The fangs…well, that pretty much comes with the whole vampire gig." She gave a little shiver. "And honestly, I kind of like them, if you really want to know."

She was so wet as she asked to see his fangs, he was definitely getting that, when suddenly he was distracted by her neck. His eyes widened as he watched his bite start to heal. "It's already healing," he said softly, reaching out to touch it gently.

She moaned, shuddering dramatically as she turned her head into his touch. "Slayer healing…it's almost as quick as yours," she moaned.

Her moan got him hot again and he grinned at her as he went stiff inside her.

Buffy's eyes widened. "Okay, so you have your fangs—still have your vamp stamina…?"

He rolled her under him again. "Better. I think I have what you'd call super-human-vamp stamina." He pressed deeper and felt his face shift. Buffy moaned and flooded him with moisture. "We can talk about my fangs and your lust for my lingering vampire tendencies later…" He winked, and ran a tongue along his elongated canine. "But right now, I think I owe you for it being so quick that first time, right?" he said with a smile as he pulled her thigh up high on his hip.

Buffy moaned, thrilled more than she thought she could ever be at his vampire face. "Mmmmm, I seem to…oh God…" she gasped as he thrust all the way into her again, fully hard now, "remember something like that…" She ran her hands over his face. "Angel, I love this look on you," she said softly, arching under him.

Stunned at her absolute acceptance of him, vampire and all, his eyes closed in pleasure. "No wonder I lost my soul to you," he said, and proceeded to show her the benefits of his super-human-super-vamp stamina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile:**

Across town, Giles paced up and down his flat, worrying about the ritual needed in order to go on the quest to find the origins of the slayer. He knew he needed to do some kind of dance, but to him it seemed like doing a weird form of Riverdance!

_I never thought I would have to dance! _He said to himself. _Oh dear I need a drink. Blasted! Where the bloody hell is the whiskey!?!_

He withdrew his search as he saw the time and needed to let Buffy know to get ready for the quest. Question is….where was she?

He called Wesley to know if he has heard anything from Buffy, knowing that her and Angel were becoming closer again. So he dialed the number of the offices of Angel's investigation firm. While waiting for the line to pick up, he eyed the design on the card Wesley gave him. _Is that a butterfly? No wait it's a lobster. Hmm weird design on the…_

His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Doyle's voice.

"Angel Investigations, we hope your hopeless." He said. Cordy threw a stapler at him while telling him the correct line to say, "It's 'We HELP the HELPLESS' you moron!"

"Hey 'Delia, you try answering the phones while nursing a monster hangover!" He yelled back, then regret it when a pounding headache worked its way up. Wesley rolled his eyes and snatched the phone away, while Doyle nursed his hangover.

"Yes, sorry about that I apologize. How can I help you?" Wesley said in a calm, collected voice.

"Wesley? Hello this is Rupert."

"Oh well hello Mr. Giles, how can I help you? Need some ghosts cast out or witches to hunt?" Replied the former watcher. Wes knew that Giles was re-instated back with the council, but he didn't hold any grudges. Wesley like where he was with the AI team and didn't want to change it. Plus he got to play with awesome stuff, like rocket launchers and the occasional retractable sword he came up with.

"Er, no I'm sorry. I was wondering if you by any chance have seen Buffy around? I know she and Angel have gotten closer with each other these past few weeks."

"Sadly, no Rupert. I haven't in fact heard from Angel at all either." Doyle perked his ears up and divulge the location of the slayer as he saw her walk into the mansion when he woke up on the front lawn after the heavy night of drinking.

"Englishman! I know where the wee lass went." Wes turned around and handed the phone back to him, to tell Giles. "Ok lad, I saw the bint heading into the mansion. I dinna have a clue what time it was, but I can tell ya that it was a few hours ago."

"Oh, how long do you estimate Mr. Francis?"

"It's Doyle lad, Mr. Francis was my father, I think. Aye it was about 3 to 4 hours ago, ya can check on the mansion to see if she's still der, or I can go check meself on ye're behalf boyo."

"Dear lord, that long? Well, ahem, Doyle, if you can be so kind to check if she is still there? Tell her to meet me in my flat?"

"Aye lad, I'll let da lass know." Doyle hung up the phone and told Wesley to head with him to the mansion. "Englishman, let's head over to da mansion laddy. We have to check if Buffy is there with da boss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Wesley and Doyle walked into the mansion searching for Buffy and Angel but froze at the sound of a loud moan verbalizing its way into the great hall of the mansion.

Wesley paled at the sound, while Doyle gave a huge grin at the sound.

"Looks like Angel is getting' some. Ah good for the boyo!" Doyle said as Wesley looked at him like if Doyle grew 2 heads.

"Yes, t-t-that may be, b-b-b-but we must tell Buffy. So since your still a little drunk, you go let them know." Wes stutteres out at the sound of Buffy in the throw of passion

Doyle's eyes bulged out and he vehemently shook his head saying no. "No, no, no, ye're not getting me in there. I would like to keep me eyesight, and me head if they are doin what it seems like they're doin. Ye canna make me change me mind!"

Wesley sighed and went over to a locker he kept in the corner of the great hall. He opened the locker and retrieved an item from there.

"Here drink this."

"Is this rum?"

"Yes."

"Deal."

Doyle then proceeded in drinking the burning liquid in a single toss and waited for a few minutes, while the sounds of passion grew louder.

"Ok, I'm just a wee bit sauced. If I come flying outta the room, tossed on me arse, I'm kicking ye're arse." Doyle then stumbled into towards the bedroom, getting more wasted with each step.

**In the room**

Angel pounded into Buffy as she near her peak once more. He reverted back to his handsome human face, only to get ready to take it out when she hit her peak.

Doyle stumbled into the room at the same time Buffy climaxed and Angel sunk his new fangs into her.

"Sweet Jesus lad! Is that legal?!?" Doyle said as he saw the erotic sight of Angel pounding into Buffy and looking like he was biting her neck. "What the?" His eyes widened into saucer like proportions at the sight of Angel, vamped out! _Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, I'm cuttin' of me supply of the drink. Me eyes are crappin out on me._

"Doyle? What the hell are you doing in here?" Buffy asked when she looked over Angel's shoulder and caught sight of the seer.

"Doyle? DOYLE!?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M A LITTLE BUSY HERE?" Angel yelled out when he registered the sight of Doyle's presence.

"Aye mate, I can see dat, but don't worry lad, I'm sauced outta me friggin' mind and most likely wont remember the sight. Except your vamp face."

Angel touched his has and smiled showing his fangs, feeling Buffy flood with him with more of her juices since he was still buried deeply in her. He then looked down at her and smiled again, enjoying Buffy's reaction to his fangs, while Buffy blushed furiously.

"Lad, the slayer's watcher is looking for her. Something about a spiritual journey."

"Oh well, umm, Doyle can you like leave the room so I can get changed?"

Doyle nodded and stumbled out of the room, while Angel gave Buffy a shallow thrust into her causing her to moan out in surprise.

"Oh god. Angel….oh….wait, I've got to go." She mumbled out.

"Do you really? Seems like you may want to catch a quick release." He emphasized the last of his statement by thrusting into her hard, hitting her hiding spot that only Angel discovered. Buffy gave up all pretenses and let Angel go loose.

"Angel……fuck me."

Her statement caused him to snap and lose his self control and quickly started a fast and furious pace. Buffy held on to dear life as Angel's hand went in between them and started rolling her nub of pleasure. "Just like that….don't stop." Angel felt the beginnings of his orgasm start and vamped out now knowing it turned her on even more. Sure enough he felt her silken wall start to flutter around his cock, and started to lose his rhythm. "Please…" she said as she bared her neck to him.

Angel then sunk his fangs deep into her throat causing her to fly into another explosive climax. As soon as Buffy's blood hit his taste buds, Angel released deep into Buffy's womb. Spent, Angel rolled over to his side, bringing Buffy with him. They laid like that for a few minutes, gathering their energy.

"God, I think you broke my legs," she said as she tried to stand up, "Okay then I'll just rest for a bit." She looked over at Angel and ran her hand over the ridges of his face. She remembered when she first did this, showing him her acceptance of his total nature.

"Seems like you really like this, sort of, new side of me." He said, while letting his vampire visage melt away.

"You could say that." She looked into his, now brown eyes and gave him a kiss, before pulling back reluctantly to get ready. "I'll meet you on patrol when I get back. I don't know how long I'm going to take, but I'll be there. I'll meet you at Restfield."

They both got out of the bed and started putting their clothes back on. He used all his self-control not to gawk at the sight of naked Buffy, knowing that he would easily toss her back into the bed and proceed to pound into her.

They walked out of the bedroom, and Angel walked Buffy to the front door.

"Be careful baby." She smiled at the nickname she missed so much coming from him and answered in a simple question that gave him déjà vu again.

"Always."

She then gave him a lingering kiss and left out the door.

They both knew everything just changed, but they didn't care. Little did they know everything is about to be put to the test and the biggest fight of their both lives was headed their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_AN: Like I said earlier, it was all Jenna with the smut, except at the end here, I tried a bit hehehe. Read and Review! I like reviews :)_**


	14. His own measure, Weight of the World

**_AN: The chappie is shorter and I apologize, but I'm setting up something big here. Got nothing much else to say, except read Jen's 'Born in Darkness' and 'Waiting in the wings' both have major good time smut!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I would have Angel and Buffy boffing everywhere they could!_**

**________________________________________________________________**

Angel thought back to a few weeks ago. Everything seemed right and it seemed him and Buffy could take on the world and come out swinging. He felt happiness, a huge surge of happiness that flowed constantly through him when he was around Buffy and thought of her. He thought they could beat down Glory and send her packing. He felt the strength in their bond, unwavering, guiding, supportive through everything.

A few little words sent a small feeling of dread that slowly made its way known. A few little words that were cryptic and unsure. _'Death if your gift.' _Buffy told him after she returned from her spiritual quest. When those ominous words left her mouth, Angel did something that everyone was convinced that he didn't do anymore. When he was alone, he climbed up to the top of the mansion, finding the peace he was searching for, and brooded.

He brooded heavily on those 4 little words. To him, it seemed like a message. He didn't know how to translate it, but he knew those 4 words meant that he had to get ready for something major. Angel knew that the fight with Glory was about to head towards its climatic end.

Question was…..who's going to strike first?

________________________________________________________________________

He got his answer a week later. Still trying to decipher the meaning of Buffy's words, Glory stepped up her search for the key. He still didn't find a weakness and was incredibly frustrated when he found out she was still alive, even after receiving a rocket to the face. He had to find a weakness and fast, but felt the first tendrils of hopelessness creep into his mind, body, and soul. He didn't see a way out to fight off Glory.

Glory struck when no one expected.

Willow and Tara got into a major argument, fight, something in that nature that lead to them splitting up for a bit. Angel didn't really know what was happening between them and was surprised when Willow was at Buffy's house venting or trying to calm down. He looked over at Buffy and told her that he was going on patrol. She nodded and then proceeded to talk to Willow.

He walked around the whole town, not really patrolling, just walking. He noticed one of Glory's minions get killed by Giles and chuckled warily. He kept on walking till he noticed Willow running towards a huge group of people. Curious, he followed her, only to find Glory in the middle of sucking out Tara's brain. He felt rage course through him and charge at the god.

He let his new vampire visage come to the fore, and felt a great burst of strength flow through him. He leapt straight towards Glory, pushing her away from Tara. Willow used the momentary distraction to get Tara and get her to safety. Angel stood up and started pounding on the downed god. He quickly put his knee on her chest on then started punching her face with rights and lefts. Glory was surprised at the feel of pain registering in the hits Angel was dealing upon her. She gathered her strength and pushed him away from her.

She was about to comment, when Angel cut her off by delivering a monster of a roundhouse kick, sending Glory flying into a booth.

"GET HIM!" She screamed out to her minions and they all attacked Angel. He let out another powerful roundhouse kick, taking out 2 minions at once. He then jumped over another minion, driving his claws through the back of the neck. He pushed the dead minion into another charging minion and tossed both bodies out of the way. When he looked over to where Glory was, he noticed she disappeared. He let out a few curse words then picked up the minion that was still alive and broke it's neck.

He ran towards Buffy's house to let know what happened to Tara, but was surprised to see the house empty. _Damn, I'm getting surprised to much._ he thought to himself. He tracked down Buffy's scent, surprised to find her leaving a group of underground caves he didn't know existed. She noticed him right away and ran into his arms to try to get some strength for another showdown with Glory.

"Buffy, you ok?" He asked while gently running his hand down her back. "I was there trying to stop Glory. I didn't get to Tara in time. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

"No, don't beat yourself up. You tried your best, but now it's my turn to take that bitch on again." She knew he was starting to feel guilt but she needed him to have that carefree spirit she was now used to in order to fight. "Angel, please, don't feel guilty. I need you strong, by myself. I don't know if I can do this."

"Yes you can. I'll be strong and get drunk with Doyle later." He knew he lightened up the mood a bit when she let a small smile grace her face. "Ok, do you know where Glory is?"

"Yeah, she got a new place and Willow is heading there to try to kill Glory."

"Damn, lets get to Willow first, then kick Glory's ass."

"Agreed."

They both let each other go and ran toward the direction of Glory's new place.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buffy told Angel to be outside the door to fight off any minions trying to sneak in and get in the middle of the fight. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hello boys. My girl's in there 'talking' things over with the hell bitch, it wont be long." He said to the 3 approaching minions.

He didn't give them a chance to reply back because Angel vamped out and let his claws come shooting out from his hands. He charge into the minions, slicing one minion's head off, while slashing another in the throat. The last minion tried to run away but Angel leapt at it and broke its neck. He was about to charge into the living room to help Buffy out, when she came rushing out with Willow in tow. He saw the force field and Glory being held back and flipped her the bird with his right middle finger and claw.

The next day, Angel was doing research in the office. He gave Wesley, Doyle, and Cordelia a few weeks off, mostly so they could get ready for the fight against Glory. He was deep into he found that detailed hell gods throughout the dimensions when Buffy and Dawn came bursting through the doors.

"Hey, what's going on?" Angel asked when he saw fear and terror in Buffy's eyes. "Hey baby, what's wrong," he asked Buffy while drawing her into his arms running a soothing hand down her back.

"She knows." Buffy said in a scared, low voice.

Angel didn't need to ask what she was talking about as his eyes shot straight to Dawn and felt a protective instinct rush through him. His eyes changed to now stormy blue/grey with gold flickers throughout the iris signaling that his vampiric nature was clashing with his genetic genes.

"What do we do now?" He asked mussed out loud, not knowing Buffy already had a plan.

"We run. Sunnydale isn't safe right now."

Angel looked at Buffy's eyes and safe the quiet acceptance of running register and gave her a chaste kiss. "Ok, I'll let Wes and Doyle know to get ready for a fight."

"No, I mean all of us, you too!"

"Look Buffy, someone has to stay here to give you a chance to run. I'll fight off Glory as much as I can to give you all a chance to run." Buffy shook her head trying to convince him to run with her, when his words registered in her mind. "Please Buffy, it's better. Plus you know my healing, I'll be able to fight her off and try and find a weakness."

"Kay, but promise me that you'll be ok?"

"I promise."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Angel decided to stay behind, telling Wesley, Doyle, and Cordy to take the Plymouth and follow the RV Giles acquired. Spike tagged along with the Scoobies in the RV, giving Angel a promise to take care of both Dawn and Buffy. When he saw them out of sight, Angel set his plan into motion.

He went down to the basement and opened up a safe that he had in there. Inside the safe held explosives that he stole from various demon bounty hunters trying to get the slayer. He grabbed some C4 and went back upstairs to get the explosives ready. He put them in a duffle bag, then went to weapons chest and got out a short broadsword and a handheld crossbow. He loaded up arrows into his pockets, grabbed his equipment and walked out of the office.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He went back to Glory's place and snuck inside the new condo. He used his stealth to sneak around to various beams around the place and planted the explosive charges. When a minion nearly found him, he quickly let an arrow loose towards the neck of the minion, instantly killing it. He then made his way outside and started planting the last of his charges around the Condo. In total, he planted 8 charges and pulled out the remote detonator. He ran towards a group of trees and pressed the button, letting loose a huge explosion which was bigger than the rocket he fired into Glory's other building. He expected Glory to survive and wasn't disappointed when she came stumbling out, uttering curse words. He came out from the shadow of the tree he was hiding behind and pulled out his broadsword.

"YOU!" She screeched out.

"Me." Angel quipped back.

He ran towards Glory and took a mighty swing that should've cut off Glory's head, if she didn't catch the blade. Once she caught the blade, she broke it in half, then gave Angel a punch in the side of the head. He was momentarily dazed, but quickly recovered and swung out a kick to Glory, only to have her block it and trip him. She then straddle Angel, and started punching him in the face with all the god-like strength. She saw the broken blade of the sword lying a few feet away and she leapt up and marched over to get it.

Angel was out of it. He could take hits, major hits! But this was something else. He struggled to get back to his feet to face Glory. When he did, he swung slowly at her and she ducked and jammed the blade deep into Angel's chest, nearly burying the blade in his heart. Angel felt the sharp pain flow through him and fell to his knees trying to breath in. Glory smirked at the sight and left Angel on his knees.

He fell back and was convinced this was the end for him. He failed in his quest to protect Buffy and tried valiantly to fight off the darkness, but he succumbed to it. Or so he thought.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Something deep stirred inside Angel's mind. Something that should've left when he was turned human, but the fighting demon in him stayed. Or his essence at least. Angelus was convinced he wont ever get to cause mayham again, but he knew he didn't want to die. Hell he wanted Buffy again and again! And if the only way was to experience that through soul boy himself, then so be it. _Fuck it then! _He told himself.

Angelus felt the darkness trying to take over Angel's consciousness and decided to finally make his presence known.

"Hey soul boy, your really going to let a little blade kick your ass? C'mon fucker on your feet!" He said in an effort to rile up Angel.

"Who…..are….you?" Angel replied back weakly not knowing he had this individual in the recesses of his mind.

"Oh I'm an old buddy you can say. Now get your ass up and get moving, you want to make it back to Buffy right? You wont be able to in a casket or if your worm food. I would take over, but alas, I can't. So I'm only here in spirit."

"The….fuck?"

"Ah damn it soul boy, you got healing stuff going for you! You can recover. Or do you want Spike to have Buffy? To consol her when your gone. Hell knowing my childe, he's going to get her to spread 'em and she'll become his." Angelus knew that this would get Angel riled up enough to survive.

"Fuck….that!" Angel muttered out as he fight back against the darkness that threatened to take over.

"Yeah, there we go. Now c'mon, I for one want to get back to my slayer."

"She's not….yours." Angel felt the strength flow out of the essence that was habiting his mind and let it course through him to fight back.

"My slayer, our slayer, same thing. Point is, ah think of this!" Angelus then shoved Angel memories of Buffy in the throes of passion. He then felt Angel fight back even harder against the darkness. "C'mon just a little more, and I wont bother you, for now."

"Okay shut up, I'm getting there." Angel then became aware of the blade sticking out of his chest, grabbed the blade and ripped it out of his chest. He felt his healing instantly kick in and work on healing him. "So who are you?"

"The names Angelus. I'm the cooler of the two of us, well in my opinion. Plus girls think I'm sexy." Angelus said remembering all the girls that used to fawn over him.

"Hey I'm sexy too," he shot back to Angelus, "Since you obviously been stuck here a while, do you remember anything?"

"Yes and no."

"Okay?"

"Okay what?"

"What do you mean 'yes and no'?"

"Simple I remember something but not others."

"Well do you remember anything from 3 years ago?"

"Nope, all my memories are from a year ago and then from before 3 years ago."

"Damn, you too? I thought you couldn't get affected or whatever."

"Thought so too, till those lab bastards started the whole procedure thing. I noticed that I somehow stayed in your mind when you first woke up after the tank."

"I remember the tank somewhat. I just remember the pain."

"Hmm, okay enough bonding and stuff, we got a slayer to get back to! C'mon charge! Giddy up soul boy!"

Angel tuned out Angelus and rose to his feet. He shook off a wave of nausea and took off in a dead run towards the mansion.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Angel waited brooded for a few hours when Doyle showed up. Angel looked up surprised at the sight of Doyle and then frowned that Doyle was there!

"Uh, what happened?"

"Well, where do I begin at boyo?"

"Try the beginning."

Doyle then told Angel about the Knights of Byzantium that showed up trying to kill Dawn in order to stop Glory. He told him about the small skirmish and then the siege the knights laid upon the AI team and Scoobies in the convenient store. He told Angel about the injury Giles sustained when the RV flipped over. Then went on to explain that Glory has a weakness. She changes form with a mortal and when she's in mortal form, she can be killed.

"Ok then. Whose the mortal?"

"Have patience my good lad." Doyle said as he explained the phone call Buffy made to some doctor named Ben. When he showed up, he fixed up Giles, then proceeded to ease the group's minds that he knew what went bump in the night. That was until Glory popped out of no where, took Dawn, killed the nights, slashed the tires on his Plymouth, and left Buffy in a catatonic state.

"Whoa she did what?"

"She slashed ye're tires."

"Oh that son of a bitch! Where is it now?!?"

"Wes called a tow truck and had it towed to Buffy's house, it cost a pretty penny also."

"I don't…..wait Buffy is what?" Angel remembered as the words rang through his head once more.

"She's catatonic. Like she shut down or something."

"Oh great"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Angel didn't have to wait long, as Willow dared to venture inside Buffy's mind to pull her out. A few hours later the AI team and the Scooby Gang were assembled at Giles' magic shop.

Angel stood on the second floor that overlooked everyone when he felt two small hands wrap around him. He turned around and pulled Buffy towards his chest, trying to enjoy the moment of closeness.

"Buffy, I have to tell you something, I've been waiting for the right moment to say it also." He took a deep breath and stared at those green trusting eyes and was caught in the stare for a minute before recovering. "I'm pretty sure I've never felt this way about anyone else in all my life and I wont feel this ever again," he took a deep breath before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is……I, I love you."

Buffy felt her heart swell at the words she's been dying to hear for 2 years now! She wanted to shout it to him when they were making love, but held back, scared that he may have not felt the same way. So she loved this moments, this man. He equal in everyway.

"I love you too." She whispered to him. He smiled at her and pulled her to heated kiss nearly letting their passion take over, only to reel it in reluctantly. "Wow….that was…"

"Yeah I know." Angel held Buffy a little more before he switched to business mode. "So what's the plan."

"Simple, we use Tara and the big hammer over there," she said, while pointing to a huge hammer he was sure was heavy. "Angel, if something happens, please take care of Dawn."

"Buffy, nothing is going to happen."

"Just promise me please." He looked into her eyes before nodding reluctantly.

"I promise." A few weeks ago, Angel heard and felt the uneasy feeling that came with that cryptic message. Now, it came back full force, and he still didn't know what it meant, _Death is your Gift._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Please read and review, its like giving me candy! :)_**


	15. The Gift

**_AN: I'm back with a new one! Warning, there is a slight angst warning in this at the end. I used the "Amazing Grace" at the end because I was listening to bagpipes play the song on tv. Plus it sound nice to do. _**

**_AN: Also check out Jen's fics! "Waiting in the Wings" is a real sexually tense story and "Born in Darkness" features everyones favorite demon! _**

**_Ok enough talk, on with the Chappie! R&R PLZ, musie needs it for motivation._**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A figure cloaked nearly in darkness stood high on a mausoleum. His trademark leather duster floated with the gentle breeze that came by. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to clear his thoughts. This night, nearly all evil being were hiding scared or simple skipped town to avoid the wrath of the half vampire. Angel stood tall, overlooking Sunny Rest Cemetery. He spent all night searching for any clues of Glory's new hideout. Hell, he blew up her other 2 before, but she seemed to have a lot of spare places, or some real good handymen.

Angel heard the other alternatives to stop Glory. Killing Ben, the doctor who Angel barely found out had a thing for his slayer. That thought sent the essence inside of him in a jealous rage. Angelus howled inside, demanding for some kind of blood. But Angel tampered down the howling demon's voice with a now practiced ease. The other alternative sent chills down to Angel's very soul. Even Angelus knew, taking that route was a life changing decision, but HE was willing to do it. As was Giles himself. The alternative?

Killing Dawn. Since Glory took Dawn, Buffy, Angel, the AI team, and the Scooby Gang have been working hard trying to track down Glory's new place with no luck. Everyone felt hopelessness creep inside of them. Taking hold of them and not letting go. They all saw the final alternative may as well be the only way. Yet both Angel and Buffy didn't let it affect them. Even Spike himself didn't want to think that. He had a brotherly love for the little bint, and was willing to do nearly anything to get her back alive and in one piece. But that was a final option to stopping Glory's ritual.

So the group felt that little hope that always carried them through thick and thin, start to flutter away….till someone from their group came up with a plan. Anya, the former vengeance demon, Xander's fun thing, came up with a suggestion. Use the Dagon Sphere. Angel didn't know what the hell she was talking about. He tend to tune her out, but found it impossible this time, while Anya kept rattling on about a troll hammer thing, sex with Xander, repeling Glory with a floating ball, Angel kept on looking at her more stupid than before.

"Whoa, hold on," Angel said, the whole group stopped talking and turned their attention towards him. "Okay, what the hell is she talking about? And what the hell is a Dagon Sphere? It sound like something from Star Wars. Um, not that I haven't seen that movie at all….yes not at all." Angel finished with an awkward note.

"It this ball thing that I found a few months ago while patrolling," Buffy said, while trying not to think about the fact that Angel may or may not be a Star Wars fan. "This security guard picked it up and gave it to me. Then I saw the same security guard at the hospital when mom was there. He went driving mad. Like crazy."

"Sort of like what happened to Tara," Angel replied, he quickly added "Um, no offense," when Willow gave him a glare and then mouthed the word 'frog' to him.

"Yeah, something like that. But thing is, we don't know where Glory is keeping Dawn." Buffy replied quietly.

"Hmm, we don't have to kill any body though right? Can't we just slow Glory down? She only has a small window to do her ritual thing and if we keep her occupied long enough, she would miss the opportunity." Angel said, well repeated from what Angelus told him. '_There we go, now if they ask where did you get your plan, you tell them its from me, ok_?' Angel mental scoffed and replied with a '_Whatever_.'

"Yes, that seems like a reasonable plan." Giles said reluctantly. He still had a little bit of an issue with the former vampire. Little did Giles know, Angel was now half vampire, and loving every second of it.

'_Ha, the watcher liked my plan! Now can we go have sex with Buffy now?_' Angelus said to Angel in his mind.

'_No, damn it. Is that all you think about?_'

'_Well, not much to do in here, so yeah pretty much_,' the demon said while picturing Buffy naked, '_Oh c'mon, it's not like you want to ravage our slayer. She can handle it, she's tough_.'

'_We'll see if we survive this thing first_.' Angel agreed reluctantly. He was still getting used to the fact that two consciousness existed in his mind. But it supplied someone to talk to for the time being.

'_Oh goody!_' Angelus replied with glee and joy. Strange because he never use to experience those emotions, except when he was killing. Now it's different, but so far enjoyable.

While Angel continued his mental discussion with his demonic alter ego, Tara spoke up saying that it's a big day and needed to be somewhere. The group decided to wait until the night and then follow Tara to the location of the ritual site. Anya and Xander went down to the basement to 'search' for the sphere, but didn't show up till an hour later.

Spike showed Buffy the hammer of Olaf and then told Buffy that it was mighty heavy and he couldn't pick it up. Buffy walked over to the hammer and picked it up as if the hammer didn't weigh anything. The AI team huddled together and decided to run interference to give Buffy a chance to go after Glory, then try to save Dawn. Doyle, worried about Cordy's safety, tried to convince her not to go. She held fast and strong, using the old Queen C confidence and stayed with her decision in going.

Wesley noticed Angel's far away look and to notify him of the plan the AI team just made. "Angel? Are you alright?" Angel still had that look, and it slightly unnerved the ex-watcher. "Angel, are you still with us," he said a little more forcefully and slightly shook Angel, which caused Angel to snap out of his little trance.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was thinking about some stuff." He said, while Angelus howled in laughter at Angel nearly getting caught talking to him. '_Damn soul boy, I feel like I'm a dirty little secret. It's not like I'm going to do anything bad. Like I said before, I'm just here in spirit, and to either cheer or jeer at you._'

'Well, I'm not ready to tell people that I literally have a voice in my head that has certain influence in my decision making.' Angel replied back to the demon essence.

'_I don't do that! I'm outrage that you think that, it hurts my feelings_.' Angelus said in an innocent tone. Angel on the other hand, didn't believe the demon at all. '_Whatever, here have fun with these…_' Angel then showed Angelus, some more memories of Buffy in the throes of passion and tuned him out once Angelus got too rowdy.

"So what's the plan guys?" Angel asked.

Wesley then relayed the plan to Angel, saying that it's best to throw Glory of her game and then have Angel try to save Dawn.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later, Angel went back to the mansion and got the only weapon that could slow Glory down also. He went and got his rocket launcher.

"This is the last time I'm using this….for now." He told himself. Angelus was strangely quiet, almost as if the demon was also getting ready for a major showdown. From the various talks he's had with his demon, Angel found out about some of the kills he's done, the places he's visited, what he was like when he was a human the first time, and what happened when he got his soul back. Angel still didn't feel any guilt, he was just surprised at what an asshole he could sometimes be. Angelus just shrugged it off and said 'Hey you asked.'

Angel still thought about the message Buffy told him about. Death is your gift. He pondered and brooded on this little message. He knew it had something to do with either dying or killing. So he was certain someone was going to die tonight. He just had to make sure no one on his side died. Which brought up another thing. Blood opens the gate, blood closes the gate. Angel and Spike were on the same page when Spike explained why it's always blood. It flows through us, gives us strength, that's why vamps eat it, so to speak. Now he knew they were planning on bleeding Dawn dry to open the gate.

Thing is could they get there in time?

Angel left the mansion an hour before sunset and walked towards the Magic Box, rocket launcher strapped on his back. It was a long shot to use it again with everybody close, but all he needed was a clear shot to at least disorient Glory. He loaded up the launcher with his last rocket he had and arrived at the Magic Box. He climbed up to the roof and waited for the rest. He told Doyle his plan of following them, but sticking to the shadows to hopefully strike when no one expected it. He saw Buffy come out by herself and saw that she went onto a roof also and waited.

After a few minutes, everyone else came out of the shop following Tara. Angel saw that the Buffybot was there with them and saw Buffy move from rooftop to rooftop. He followed Buffy for about 15 minutes before he saw that she stopped.

They arrived at a huge metal tower in the middle of a construction site and approached Buffy. "Buffy," she jumped and scowled at him for sneaking up on her.

"Angel."

"You're ready for this?" Angel asked noticing Buffy slightly shaking.

"A little. But I got my hammer. Notice you got your rocket launcher. I'm starting to think that you may love that more than you love me." She teased him, trying to lighten the mood up.

"Maybe, it doesn't complain and always listens to me." He smiled at her while she chuckled a bit then quieted down.

"I love you." Buffy looked Angel straight in the eye while she said it. She had a feeling something big was going to happen.

"I love you." He didn't speak after that. His eyes told her everything. They told her to be safe and come back to him. She kissed him sweetly and then pulled apart once the sounds of fighting could be heard. She turned her head and jumped off the roof and ran into the battle when Glory took the Buffybot's head off.

Angel lifted the rocket launcher and took aim at the hellgod and waited for the right opportunity to fire. It came when Buffy swung her hammer and Glory flew back into a wall. Angel then fired at Glory, but misplace the aim and the rocket exploded on the wall a second after Glory took off after Buffy. 'Shit,' he thought to himself. He threw the rocket launcher to the floor.

'_Well let's do this._' Angelus finally said after hours of silence. Angel then vamped out and felt the boost of energy Angelus leant to him. He jumped off and charged into the crowd. He became a blur of black taking out minions to the left and to the right. He didn't hold back at all during this fight. His claws came into play when he was slashed at his side by one of the minions. Spike jumped in when the minions threatened to overwhelm his Grandsire. Angel retracted his claws back and stood back to back with Spike.

"Ready to do this?" Angel asked eyeing the minions surrounding the two.

"Mate, I was born ready for this." He answered back.

Angel grabbed a minion and twisted his neck, the sickening cracking sound of the bones were music to ears of Angelus. '_Ah, I never get tired of doing that, or hearing that._' Angel didn't reply, he just kept of punching and kicking. He delivered a roundhouse kick with force that sent 4 minions crashing into each other. He saw the numbers were against him and Spike, so they retreated to the where Giles, Anya, Doyle, Wesley, and Cordelia were at. He noticed Xander working a wrecking ball and crashing it into Glory, then Buffy started pounding on Glory with the hammer.

"Oi! There's someone up there with the bint!" Spike's voice rang out.

Angel looked up and saw someone advance on Dawn. He then saw Spike take off and Angel followed the blond vampire up the path to the top. He looked down and still saw Buffy unleashing hell on the hellgod. Beating it into submission. He then turned his attention to the top when he heard Dawn cry out to Spike to help her.

He flew up the stairs and heard Spike call someone Doc. Who's Doc? I have to pay more attention.' He said to himself when he didn't know who Doc was. He then heard Spike's name and saw the vampire falling from the top and used all of his strength to jump the final steps to the top.

"Who are you?" The lizard looking thing asked Angel. Angel didn't reply he just ran towards the lizard. Angelus though had his own opinion of the lizard's appearance. 'Damn, he's ugly.'

Angel mentally chuckled and swung at Doc, catching the lizard by surprise with a mighty left hook to the face. Doc felt his bone cracked, and knew that this was no ordinary vampire. The two started a fierce fight. Angel connected with a snap kick the midsection of the lizard. He jumped over Doc and started to run towards Dawn, only to have Doc pull him back by his coat. Angel turned to strike back with a right jab, but Doc ducked and punched Angel in the stomach. Angel double over from the loss of air, and Doc took advantage. He threw Angel off the side of the ledge and then turned on Dawn.

"DAWN!" Angel screamed out when he twisted in the air and saw Doc slash her stomach. Angel then hit the ground, landing next to Spike. He blacked out from the impact.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buffy barely saw Angel falling down to the ground and knew she had to run to save Dawn. She used all her slayer speed to get to the top.

"Dawn.."

"Buffy.."

Buffy looked upon the sight and saw the lizard, now old man form, with a knife in his hand that had blood on it. She saw Doc's lips move but didn't say nothing. When he threw the knife at Buffy, she just batted away like a fly and continued her stride towards Dawn. Doc tried to fight the slayer, but Buffy just pushed Doc off the ledge and continued towards Dawn. When she reached her, she untied the bonds holding Dawn in place.

"Buffy, it hurts." Dawn said, referring to the cuts on her stomach.

"I got you, you're going to be okay."

Buffy started dragging Dawn down the platform for a bit, only to stop when she felt Dawn resisting. "Come on! We have to get down!" Buffy yelled out.

Dawn set her sights on the white ball forming in the middle of the sky. Inhuman sounds could be heard coming from within ball of energy. The energy of the ball caused the tower to croak and shake with unsteady balance. Dawn looked back at her sister, knowing what she had to do. "I can't."

"What? Dawn, we have to get down!"

"Buffy just look, it's started already."

Both girls looked at the white ball shooting out bolts of lighting, striking the streets below causing hellish rifts to open where it struck. They both made out the shape of a dragon flying through the air, away from the ball but not fully on their dimension.

Angel started to awaken at the sound of the bolts of lighting striking the ground. All his injuries were healing fast, except a deep gash on his side which caused him a sharp pain when he was sitting up. He looked forward and saw the body of the lizard thing on the ground and looked around at everyone else. They all had their eyes trained upwards and he Angel followed their gazes. He saw both Buffy and Dawn up at the top staring into the ball of light.

'_Dammit Buff, don't do anything stupid!_' Angelus said inside Angel's mind. Angel agreed totally and tried his best to stand up, fighting the pain shooting in his side.

"I'm sorry." Dawn said, breaking the silence between the sisters.

"It doesn't matter…." Buffy was cut off when Dawn tried to make a run towards the energy ball only to pull her back. "What are you doing?!?"

"Buffy, let me go. I can end this."

"No! I won't let you go."

"Buffy, let go! I can end this. The energy…"

"Will kill you!" Buffy said cutting off Dawn.

"Look around! I have to stop the ritual!" Dawn pleaded with her sister to let her go and do this.

"No! I'm not losing you Dawnie. I can't!"

"Buffy, you have to. It needs the blood. Blood opens it, blood will close it." Dawn explained.

Buffy, though, had major flashbacks to certain points in the year. She flashbacked to when Spike was explaining that it's always been about the blood. Then to when Buffy was telling Dawn that she was a part of her. 'It's Summers blood. Just like mine.' Then with perfect clarity, Buffy finally understood the message she received and told Angel, 'Death is your gift.' Buffy looked out at the rising sun, and a sense of peace calm overtook her. Dawn looked at her sister's face and knew without Buffy saying anything.

"Buffy, no!" She begged without having Buffy say anything.

"Dawn, Dawnie! Listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will always love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me. And tell Angel, I love him, to never forget, and always remember me." Buffy smiled and wiped a tear falling down Dawn's cheek. She then kissed Dawn's forehead and finally turned and ran towards the white ball of energy.

Angel felt the peace Buffy felt sneak into his soul and Angel knew what Buffy was planning. He started to stand on shaky legs and looked up. Everything within Angel held steady as he saw the worse sight he has ever seen. "BUFFY! BUFFY NO!!!" He screamed out starting to run towards the tower staring helpless as Buffy took a swan dive into the ball.

He felt an incredible pain suddenly shoot through him and brought him to his knees. He knew it was all the pain Buffy was currently feeling. He managed to look up and saw Buffy writhing in the white light. He then felt the pain start ebbing away little by little and then felt a tear run down his cheek. As the portal closed, he felt something in him die and wither away. The feeling he always got when Buffy was near left him slowly, gripping his heart with pain. He stayed on his knees and bowed his head to floor sobbing tears of pain. Tears at the loss of his soul mate.

He looked up and saw Buffy's body on the ground and pushed himself up. With tears running down his face, blood still oozing a little on his side, he ran towards her body.

"Buffy? Baby, please wake up. C'mon don't you dare to this damn it! Please baby wake up," tears fell harder as Angel tried to will his soul mate back to life. "Please…please wake up," he said weakly. Angelus felt the sadness of the soul inside the body and was quiet and sadden by the loss of his greatest enemy and greatest love. He knew she was gone, but at least wouldn't suffer anymore on this earth.

"I love you baby, I love you so much. Who am I going to share my new memories with? Who's gonna stand by my side will I make a fool out of myself during patrols. Please Buffy wake up." Angel buried his face in Buffy's neck still pouring tears. He lifted his head and leaned his lips to her cold ones. Once he did that, he knew it was the end. "I love you. I'll never forget, I'll never forget you," he chanted to himself over and over again while cradling Buffy's body.

Doyle wrapped his arms around Cordelia as she buried her face into his chest and sobbed. Doyle felt tears course down his cheeks at the powerful pain rolling off Angel. Wesley let a few tears out at the loss of his former charge and the love of Angel's life. Willow and Tara held each other, giving strength to one another, while grieving for their friend. Xander had Anya in his arms while she also cried at the death of the slayer. He felt the residual jealousy and hatred he had for Angel, ebb away at the sight of the former vampire weeping to the heavens at the loss of the slayer. Giles cried for the loss of the slayer he considered his daughter. And Spike put his face into his hands sobbing along with his grandsire.

Angel vamped out and roared to the heavens at the loss surprising everyone with the vampire still within him. Angelus and Spike joined Angel in roaring in pain at the loss of Buffy.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few nights later, Angel stood at Buffy's grave. At his side were Doyle, Wesley, and Spike. Each one left a single rose, but only Angel left a white rose. Doyle asked permission from Angel if he could play something this night, in the deal silence of the cemetery. Angel silently agreed. So Doyle brought bagpipes. No one questioned him on where he got this idea from. They just let him honor the slayer in his own way. He said even though he's Irish, the Scots still had some traditions that made their way over to Ireland. He picked up the pipes and got ready to play.

He started playing the somber melody of 'Amazing Graze' in old Irish and Scottish tradition when a warrior passed into the great beyong.

The melody broke the silence of the cemetery, covering the entire group in a seemingly supernatural aura. All demons and vampires stayed away from this night, they celebrated the death of the slayer, but unleashed the wrath of Angel and Spike. Angel was fueled by the rage Angelus felt at the disrespect for the slayer. Sure he wanted to kill the slayer at one point, but now things have changed.

As Doyle kept playing, Angel pondered to himself '**_What now?_**'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_AN: Please read and review! _**


	16. Angel's Recovery part 1, The Bargaining

_**AN: Well I'm back! I've run into a some writers block so it was slow in writing this. Sorry its so short! OH Thanks you all for reviewing! And I want to recommend to read anything done by Jen, her stories are wicked awesome!**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

A lonely woman walked down a street in Los Angeles, unaware of 4 men stalking towards her, using the shadows to their advantage. She has had a REALLY bad day. Not only was she on probation from her new job, but she was also behind rent, so she didn't realize that she turned down a dark alley and still kept going. The group following her smiled to each other and started upping their speed to get to her.

Unknown to all of them, a large dominating figure materialized from the shadows. He scanned the group and followed them.

One of the men broke off and approached the woman. "Well hello there, aren't you a putry lil thang."

"Uh, no. I'm sorry but please move out of my way so I can go home."

"Maybe I want to talk," the man said as he took a step forward. "Maybe I want to play," a light in the alley shown the man's true identity.

Terrified the woman stumbled back and fell on her backside, "What's wrong with your face?" She asked in a small voice as she took in the demonic visage of the vampire.

"Why nothing is wrong. I'm just a little hungry." With lightning speed he hauled the woman up and tilted her head to the side. "C'mon boys! Feeding time!" He called out to his group. He was about to sink his fangs into his victim when the sound of dusting vampires rang out in the alley. He strained his sight to see if he saw anything there and called out to his group again, "Guys?"

For a few seconds everything froze, the women held her breath as she realized she is going to die in that alley. The next things she knew was that a piece of wood was sticking out from behind the man with the strange face and then he turned to dust to reveal another man standing behind him. She immediately was drawn to his eyes, which were full of pain and sadness. She then noticed his broad appearance and broody look. He was handsome, but as she was about to say something he turned around and walked away. "Go home." She heard his voice float down to her and then noticed he disappeared.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Angel dealt with things his own way now. After saving the girl from the 4 vampires, he walked towards the hotel he was staying at.

_146. One hundred and forty six fucking days since she's been gone! _Angel thought to himself. Ever since Buffy's death, Angel took off in a sort of spiritual guidance quest. In reality, he ran away. He ran because he didn't know how to deal with the pain in his heart. He felt numb, dead inside. Nothing he did was the same. He went through the motions.

He though back to the mountain cabin he stumbled upon when he was walking through the dense forests all over the state. When he found the cabin, he went in to see if it was empty. He searched inside and found it was empty inside, so he set up inside. He walked back to his car and grabbed his cooler that was stuffed full of blood packs and food.

Since unleashing his more vampiric tendencies, he found that he was more drawn to blood, but only drank animal blood. Especially Otter.

He stayed in that cabin for 4 months before he returned to civilization. He grieved for his soul mate in solitude. Bits of his memory came floating back to his mind's eye. He remembered when he first met her in that alley 4 years back, when he first saw her on the steps of her old high school, when he got his soul back. He was slowly gaining his memory back, but SHE wasn't there to celebrate with him.

Sure he was sad at her loss, but he was also grateful. Grateful at the fact she didn't have to be on the earth suffering and putting her life on the line constantly. Before he left Sunnydale, he heard from Wesley and Giles that they were going to get another slayer. Someone named Faith, Angel didn't really care. He heard bits regarding her from Giles that Faith had some major bad blood with Buffy. Tried to kill him before. Then Buffy nearly killed Faith after a major fight. Faith then went into a coma, came back again to try and kill Buffy, before she just gave up and turned her own self into the cops.

Seems like a lot of history that was broken down to explain the story faster, but Angel just shrugged it off and tuned them out. Angelus didn't even listen, or talked much about anything except the 'good ol' days' of when he was the big bad. Sometimes Angel would listen while Angelus regaled him with a tale of hunting in Europe in the 1800s.

Angel meditated to train his breathing and mind during fights. He spoke with Angelus to learn as much as he could about any fighting tactics. He also trained his senses to the max and tried to exceed them. He did anything he could to not think about Buffy or that fateful night. But every once in a while one dream sneaks in and leaves Angel pondering if he could've done anything to save her. If he could've charged at Doc faster, used his claws, anything really but the same thing happened over and over again. Her falling. Each and every time he has that dream.

But every time he has that dream, instead of having some kind of emotion, he just feels dead. He would feel anger, but mostly at himself, but it quickly leaves.

After 3 months at the cabin, Angel started walking around outside again. He would find an occasional demon that were friendly and one big hairy guy that just grunted at Angel. Angel just ignored it and kept walking around.

He would walk around everyday for a few hours, trying to work up any sort of emotion to feel. Till one day he packed up everything and jumped in his car and set off to Los Angeles. He didn't know why he went to LA but he just did. So he ended up in a hotel, hunting in this city. He managed to leave his mark here before leaving LA by dusting a mad crazy vampire called Russell.

Angel first got involved when he ran into a frightened girl that was about to be kidnapped and saved her. He dug a little and found out that the girl came from some no named town in the middle of nowhere and then came to LA to make it big. He set her up as bait, knowing that the Russell dude would show up.

Sure enough, he showed up at the girl's apartment. Angel hid in the restroom, listening for an opportune time to kill Russell. When the girl screamed, Angel charged out of the restroom and dug his claws deep in the back of the vampire. The girl fainted from fright and Angel slashed off Russell's head, dusting him in the process. He picked up the girl and set her on the bed. She stirred when Angel was about to leave and called out to him saying thanks.

Angel just took off, his long black coat billowed out behind him giving him his trademark supernatural appearance.

That was a few days ago, ever since he's been hunting out at night. He was getting the idea to move into LA to help keep the vampire population down. Angel heard rumors of an evil lawyer group called Wolfram & Hart, but didn't pay attention much to it.

He was going to make his decision when one night he pass by a school that caught his attention and was immediately drawn to it. The school looked like it went through renovations, especially the gym area since the buildings around it were older looking. Angel looked around and broke in.

He walked the hallways looking around for nothing in particular and went into the offices. He picked the lock and walked over to the file cabinets in the room. He saw that they kept older student files there and went over to look. By this time, Angel wasn't thinking of his actions or why he was doing what he was doing. He was in automatic mode. He looked through the files, carefully replacing them back till he found what he was drawn to.

_Buffy Anne Summers_

Angel nearly broke down at the sight of her name but manage to stay strong and flipped through the pages reading up on her. He saw that she had a father, but seemed like the guy wasn't all there for her. He chuckled at the file stating she burned down the school gym because of the fear of asbestos. _That's my girl. _Angel thought sadly. He caught a part of her file that said something about psychological evaluation after burning down the gym. She admitted into having vivid dreams of monsters and a young girl fighting them.

_It's the heroics of the past deed of the slayers before her. _Angelus said when the words registered in his mind.

_Damn, can't seem to imagine someone going through that._ Angel said to Angelus.

He put the file back and turned to a bookcase that held past yearbooks and searched for 1995-1996. When he saw it, he opened it and searched for Buffy. He was surprised when she was in the first pages.

_Wow, captain of the Cheerleading Squad. _Angel said to Angelus.

_Ha, no wonder she was so flexible._ Both Angel and Angelus smiled at that statement and sadly remembered their slayer.

Angel kept flipping through the book looking at the vibrant Buffy, before she became the slayer. He also saw the boyfriend Buffy had at that time and involuntarily growled when he saw a picture of them together.

_Damn soul boy, jealous of a 15 year kid? Although it would be nice to hunt him down and torture him for a little bit._ Angelus said.

_No. _Angel said.

_Aw, your no fun. _Angelus pouted.

He put the book back on the bookcase and decided to leave. When he was outside he looked back and remembered that this was where he first saw Buffy. He fell to his knees and looked up to the sky and smiled at the thought of learning more a bit about Buffy.

He stood up and walked away towards the group of vampires following the woman.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Angel stood outside the hotel he was staying at when he was struck with a profound feeling. He felt electric shivers run up and down his spine and fell to his knees at the feel of the sensation. He took deep breaths and tried to control the rush of emotions soaring through him. He felt scared and confusion the most and immediately knew where it came from.

"Buffy."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**I Know lol, R&R :)**_


	17. Angel's Recover part 2, Is this Hell?

_**Once upon a time, in a land of economic turmoil lived…..oh wait wrong story lol! Well, 3000 miles away:**_

_**AN: Well I have finally returned to update this fic! Hopefully this chappie will tie you guys over for sometime till musie get's it right and wants to work! She's acting a little….weird. Oh check out Jen's fic, "Born in Darkness." It's a blast to read! She really captures Angelus. **_

_**Now on with the show, er……fic!**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_On the road to Sunnydale_

Speeding at break neck speeds, a black Plymouth Belvidere roars down the road. The owner, pushing the old car in pristine condition towards the hell mouth. He has never felt the urgency to get somewhere in all his time of life, even if he hasn't remembered everything. All he feels is confusion and fright coursing and burning through him and deep in his soul. He took a guess at the feelings but still, he needed to see if it was real.

All Angel thought on the was one thing, get to Sunnydale.

Earlier the patrons at the motel he was staying at were freaked out at the sight of the half vampire using his supernatural speed to gather all his belongings and clothes and packing in record speed. He didn't register their gawks, gapes, and stares as he threw the key at the attendant behind the main desk. He paused as more feelings burst through him and got a sense of panic and dread crept through his soul.

He was also actually stopped by the police, only to vamp out and scare the cop. The cop stumbled back at the sight of fangs and ridges from the crazy driver and just let him off with a warning. Angelus chortled inside as the events registered to him.

Now Angel is breaking all the speed laws known to man in order to get to Sunnydale. His return is long time coming and he knew people would be surprised at the sight of the dark demon back in town and acting as it's "sheriff." _Hey, better late than ever. _He thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in Sunnydale_

Doyle and Spike patrolled the area near the mansion on Crawford ST. and noticed demons leaving or running around scared out of there mind.

"What the bloody hell is going around here?" Spike asked Doyle. The Irishman just shrugged and got his crossbow ready to fire.

"I have no idea Englishman. I just know that this is chaos." Doyle replied back as both demons stopped and listened to whopping, hollering, yelling, and motorcycles all over the place as they moved into the streets of Sunnydale.

"Whoa shite! What the hell is going on?" Doyle yelled out to Spike over the load revving of engines. They turned down an alley and decided to separated. Doyle headed back to the mansion to gather weapons and Wesley, while Spike went back to Buffy's old house to move Dawn to a safe location….mainly the mansion.

Doyle ran towards the mansion but stopped at he spotted Xander, and Tara running away from a cemetery followed by demons on motorcycles. "Okay, now I've seen everything." He muttered to himself. Shaking off his stupor, he took off in the direction of the mansion.

Spike reached Dawn safely and stared at the scene outside the window. The biker demons were terrorizing the streets of Sunnydale. 2 or 3 passed by the house, but they didn't enter houses. All they were doing was causing chaos all over the place.

"Ok nibblet, we have to get to the mansion. All the good weapons are there and there is no way I'm letting an Irishman beat me in demon killing." Spike told Dawn.

"Yeah sure, let's go." She responded. She was afraid beyond belief, but knew Spike would protect her.

They both headed off in silence. Sticking to shadows and only moving when the coast was clear.

Doyle reached the mansion and quickly searched for a bottle of scotch as a vision struck him right outside the mansion's doors. "Oh hell, where's the damn bottle. Wes! WES! Are you in here mate?!?" He yelled out.

Wesley came running in to the main room from the library when he heard Doyle's yells.

"What's the matter?"

"The matter is that the whole damn town is under siege by wannabe hell's angels and we need to get out there and stop them." Doyle said right before he took a drink from the bottle he found under the couch, "Oh and I just had a massive vision."

Wesley made his way over to the kitchen and searched through the cabinets for a bottle of aspirin. Once he found it, he went back to the main room and gave them to Doyle. "What's the vision? What did you see?"

"Seems like the Scoobie gang attempted a bloody bad spell at Buffy's grave but nothing seemed to 'appen. Demon things came an' broke up da whole she'bang. There seemed to be a sacrifice, blood, basically something like a snake coming out of people's mouths. Whole crazy thing if ya want me opinion on it." Doyle said as he normalized his breathing and calmed down enough to explain.

"You don't think they tried to resurrect Buffy?" Wesley asked when he realized that he may know what spell was used.

"Not a freakin' clue to what the good ol' witch used." Doyle then took another gulp of the burning liquid. "So what's the plan?"

"Rocket launcher?" Wesley suggested.

Doyle enthusiastically nodded his head in agreement, "Rocket launcher."

Both of them then made their way towards the basement in search of their preferred weapons of destruction. Doyle loaded up with more arrows for his crossbow, a couple of stakes, and a rocket launcher. Wesley grabbed his shotgun, 2 pistols, and the other rocket launcher. They both looked at each other and then left the basement.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Spike turn down a street and found the remains of the Buffybot. They started gathering pieces up when the head tells them that the real Buffy is alive. Shocked, Dawn runs off to find her sister leaving Spike worried about where she went. He then takes off towards the mansion.

Spike spotted Doyle and Wesley leaving the house and approached them, "Hey mate, big news. First, the Buffybot is smithereens, second seems like Faith is no where to be found, and third the real Buffy may be alive and Dawn is looking for her."

"That was what my vision was about then." Said Doyle.

"Seems like Willow was successful in resurrecting Buffy." Wesley told the 2 demons.

"You had a vision of the bloody witch bringing the slayer back to life?"

"Yeah. Saw bits and pieces of the whole spell, but got the gist of it though. Damn it where's bloody Angel when ya need him?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Outskirts of Sunnydale_

Angel speed up his car at the sight of the town in chaos. Building were burning, people running and screaming, and the tug in his soul was leading straight to it. He speed towards the mansion, running over a couple of demons that got in his way. He parked the car and ran inside the mansion sniffing around to see if anyone was there.

He didn't detect no body and the tug inside his soul got stronger. "Fuck it." He muttered to himself and took off running, following the tug.

He noticed the demons were scattering and thinning out. One demon on a bike block off his marathon sprint, "Hey aren't you Angelu---" Angel cut the demon off as he vaulted over it and drove a stake through its head from his wrist loaded stakes. He didn't pause and continued his run.

Angel followed the tug to the place where Buffy died and looked up at the tower collapsing and two figures jumping into a pile of cardboard boxes. At the same time off in the distance he heard two massive explosions and hollering of familiar voices. He registered Doyle's voice screaming out in victory. He then made his way over to the boxes and looked on as he saw Dawn and Buffy in an embrace. He was stunned when he registered another tug inside his soul at her direction.

He was then filled with confusion, fear, dread, and fleeting panic as he stared at Buffy. Angel was frozen momentarily, then quietly made his way over to the sisters. He looked into Buffy's eyes and noticed an extreme haunted look in her eyes. "Oh no," he whispered to himself. _Oh no is right soul boy. Buff isn't the same! What the fuck happened to her! _Angelus roared at the feelings affecting him also.

Buffy finally noticed Angel and let go of Dawn slowly. Dawn turned and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Angel. He looked weary and tired but he was there. Buffy stood up and slowly made her way over to him. Angel met her halfway and looked down at her haunted look.

"Buffy?" He whispered quietly.

"A-Angel?" She responded back in a small fearful voice.

"It's me baby, it's me." He said quietly. Buffy then broke down and buried her face into strong planes of Angel's chest. He was shocked, but still made his arms move to cradle her, to give her strength. He looked over to Dawn, "Dawn, go home okay? Most likely the demons are gone, it's gotten quiet. It should be safe." Dawn nodded and started jogging out towards the house.

Buffy was still in shock at being back on earth after experiencing happiness all around. She was confused and frightened and held on to the only person in the world that could help her somehow.

Angel felt the emotions rolling off of Buffy and held her tighter. "Buffy, I'm going to take you to your house ok?" She nodded in response and held him tighter as he picked her up, cradling her to his chest. He felt her bury her face into his chest more and more tears fall from her eyes.

He walked the entire distance and made his way inside the house. "Dawn, I'm going to need sometime with her. Call Doyle or Wesley and get them over here okay?" He told Dawn as soon as he saw her. She nodded and went straight to the phone and her room to call them.

Angel made his way to the bathroom, still carrying Buffy then gently put her down on the floor. He cradled her hands and noticed the cuts on her knuckles and some torn nails. "Holy shit." He said softly. Angelus exploded in anger inside Angel's head at the sight, knowing Buffy had to claw her way out of her grave. But the thing was, both Angel and Angelus didn't know how Buffy came back.

"Buffy, what happened?" Angel asked as he started gathering supplies to clean her injuries with.

"I don't know." She responded in a small, frightened voice. "How long was I gone?"

"147 days in total. I wasn't here though. I went to Los Angeles and a cabin in the mountains."

"Oh." Was all Buffy responded with.

After cleaning her up best as he could, Angel led her to her mother's old room. He told her to sit down while he went to get some clothes. Buffy finally got her bearings back, but now it was mostly confusion in why she has returned. Angel came back with a change of clothes and laid them next to her on the bed. He gently cupped her face and kissed her forehead, "I'll be right outside while you change okay?"

"Okay." Angel sighed and started making his way out when her voice stopped him. "Angel?"

He turned to her and went back and kneeled down.

"Why am I back? I don't understand, Angel." She asked him in the same tone she used earlier.

"I don't know why you came back. Maybe your friends brought you back?" He asked.

Buffy suddenly got furious and angry at Angel, "Why did you let them Angel!?! WHY?!?" She kept saying why as she broke down again.

"I didn't know baby, I didn't know. If I'd known, I would've stopped them. You deserved your rest. Not this hell around us." Angel said as tears slipped out of his eyes as he sat next to her and pulled her to his lap.

"I-I need to tell you." She said after a moment.

"Tell me what?"

"I-I was in p-peace. I t-think I was in h-heaven." She said. Angel was stunned, while Angelus wanted blood at the sound of hearing that Buffy was in heaven and ripped out. Angel then felt his anger and fury rise to the surface as he let out an unconscious low growl. Buffy heard the growl and felt the anger in Angel rise at her revelation. "Mom was there, so it must've been heaven." She said in a stronger voice.

"Where else would you go baby? You're the most purest and good person I've ever met." Angel replied. He felt Buffy start to cry again and started to contemplate on what to tell the Scoobies when they arrived to the house.

"Angel, please just hold me for now." Buffy asked after a moment of silence. Angel nodded and laid down with Buffy tucked next to him in that place on his shoulder that fit her perfectly.

Both Vampire and Slayer laid as she tried to understand at why she has come back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: I will try to update this much more. Though musie must get back on track. Maybe I need a shot of liquor to get is together lol. Anyway......please R&R thanks!_


	18. Angel's Recovery part 3, The Trio?

_**AN: Okay I'm back with another chappie! I've gotten ideas stirred in my mind all over and ha ha if your wondering…the smut is coming in a few chapters. I need to get the emotional stuff out of the way, so there may be a bit of angst here and there. And I'm usually a fan of fluff, smut, and other happy things. Shout outs to all those awesome writers out there such as Jen aka Angel's Blue Eyed Girl, Uskohakuchan, Butimbroken, and the team up of AngelusdarkAngels. They all have awesome stories!  
**_

_**AN: Oh and one more thing…I may, MAY, make my own little of version of "Once more, With feeling." Yes the famous musical thing, featuring our star crossed lovers B/A. Who wants to give me ideas, message me! And one last thing, remember this is a sort of re-write of the whole BTVS series, just compressed and in my way, so if you got issues oh well. Now on with the chappie!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Buffy's house:**

A couple of hours after Buffy and Angel laid on the bed, she was asleep though it was a restless sleep. He could feel the emotions pouring off of her and the way she would twitch, then felt anger course through him. She finally found her rest, her 'gift' that was taken from her. Sure a part of him was glad she was back, but like this. Not at the cost of her eternal happiness and peace. For the first time Angel could remember, a huge bloodlust rose through him. The essence of the demon still within him started to stir within him and unknowingly his eyes turned into a molten golden color and started to growl softly.

It seemed Buffy felt Angel's anger because she snuggled closer to him, trying to seek out her sense of peace that's left on this earth. She may have been pulled from heaven, but for her, heaven was and would always will be in the arms of her Angel. But she just needed to try to get over the traumatizing sequence of events that just happened a few hours ago. Angel felt Buffy snuggle closer and tightened his arms around her a bit more. She calmed down a bit, but the way her eyes moved under her eyelids gave the impression that she was still dealing.

Angel managed to reel in the essence, but his eyes took on the unfamiliar blazing blue hue that showed a level of aggression trying to be unleashed. He laid awake as he took several deep calming breaths trying not to unleash all the frustration and anger on nothing. He managed to calm down enough, but he instinctively knew his eyes were still blue. Just then he heard the door to the house open and Spike's voice traveled upstairs to the bedroom. Then he heard Spike start berating Dawn for running off the way she did, while Dawn tried to explain why she ran off.

_Well, better do damage control soul boy. _Angelus suddenly said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Earlier..**

Spike was livid! He was beyond pissed off. One simple soddin' request he asked of Dawn. Just follow him to the bloody mansion, but no she had to run away. Though he caught a break when he heard the sounds of motorcycles and fighting diminish. He went to the Sunnydale Inn to see if Faith was there. Though he loath to admit it, Spike was starting to feel a soft spot develop for the wild slayer. Sure he loved Buffy, but there was something about the brunette slayer that attracted him. Maybe it was her fire or maybe it was her spirit, he didn't know. But he's been getting the urge to know more and more.

Once he reached her door he knocked an waited. The door opened a few seconds later revealing a beat up and bruised slayer.

"What's up?" Faith said in a tired voice. She had a feeling Spike was going to come looking for her.

Faith was busted out of jail by Wesley and the new guy Doyle. She remembered when she felt the sudden rush of power completing inside of her and knew something went wrong in Sunnydale. Once Wesley and Doyle came for a visit, she found out that Buffy died and knew that was the rush of power she felt. Faith didn't know how to react at first, she just felt numb. Then slowly the guilt of their past and sadness of the death of her 'sister' slayer made their way known and she broke down for a bit. Not wanting to show any kind of weakness, she toughened up and listened to Wesley's plan.

After her break out, she made her way to Sunnydale but avoided Xander, Willow, Dawn, Tara, and Giles. The only ones she was okay with were from Angel's team. She was surprised to see human Angel but noticed the sad look in his eyes. She knew he must've felt Buffy's death more than anyone and it showed in the way Angel acted. Angel though buried whatever happened between them before and Faith thanked him humbly. She sticked with Wes, Doyle, Spike, and surprisingly an older and more mature Cordelia. Though there were times the old Queen C made it's way to the surface. But the one she was always with during patrols were Spike. Spike quickly accepted her because one, he didn't know her and two, he could tell she was trying to redeem herself and Spike respected that.

Ever since then, Faith was becoming slowly attracted to the blonde vampire. Even though everything inside her rebelled against the thought, she found she wasn't really caring much. So she wasn't all that surprised when Spike showed up to check on her.

"Where the bloody 'ell were ya? The whole bleedin' town was under attack from a bunch of Hellions." Spike forcefully asked.

"Yeah I know. I was out patrolling when I was jumped by a few of them. I fought them off, but they sure did a number on me."

"Yeah tell me about it. Though they do 'ave some nice bloody bikes." He said when he remembered the bike he 'borrowed' from one of them.

Faith smirked and after a few more minutes of chit chatting, Spike left. He made his way towards Dawn's house thinking that she may be there. He thought the whole way as to why Dawn would run off or if the demon bikers found her. He shuddered to think what would've happened if they gotten to her, but quickly shook them off.

He stormed through the door immediately sensing that Angel was around, which was a huge surprise considering the poof took off a month before for some bleeding spiritual journey. He felt another presence there but didn't pay any mind to it, he just focused all his attention to Dawn.

"Where the bloody hell were you Dawn!?! Why the hell did ya run off like that?!?" He yelled out.

"I went looking-----" She was cut off when Spike started to ramble out about this not being his day, bints running around, everyone's faces if they ever heard what happened.

Mid way through his rant, Angel cleared his throat and caught the attention of Spike.

"Well isn't it the bloody poof! See that the month treated ya well." Spike couldn't help but sarcastically say. He was furious.

"Spike, shut up." Angel said in a soft, deadly voice. For a minute, Spike thought that Angelus had returned but quickly saw it was Angel still, but his eyes were glowing blue, something he only saw once and that was when they were at the Initiative. "Something happened earlier that you should know about."

"Yeah and what's that?"

"Just take a look." Angel then took the last step off the stairs and then took a step to his side to reveal Buffy.

"So that's the Buffy-bot….what just a bloody minute." Spike muttered when he caught the sensation of slayers jumping off of her.

"Hey Spike." Buffy said very softly that Spike had to train his hearing to hear her.

"Holy shit." Spike muttered.

"That's what I said." Angel said.

"And that's what I've been trying to say." Said Dawn.

"How what happened?" Spike asked. He noticed the blue eyes of Angel started to get tinged with a mix of gold and blue.

"I'm guessing resurrection spell or something." Angel said with a voice that had a low audible growl to it. Spike knew that Angel still had something left of the demon, but didn't know how much until he heard the growl and saw the eyes twinge with a mix of blue and gold.

"Wait, you don't think…" Spike trailed off as everyone quickly realized it may have been the Scooby Gang that brought Buffy back. Spike was about to say something else when the door knocked and Dawn went to answer it.

"Oh hey Wes. Doyle." She said softly. Wesley and Doyle both nodded their heads in greetings and quickly also took notice of the resurrected slayer.

"Dear lord." Wesley said, Doyle followed up with a "oh bollocks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, Angel, Spike, Doyle, and Wesley were all in agreement that a resurrection spell was cast to bring back the Slayer, while Buffy took a quick shower, not really wanting to be alone. She was more comfortable with Angel around and calmed her over active mind from repeating crawling out her grave. When she came down, she immediately went to Angel, took his arm, put it around her, and tucked her head into his chest. Dawn went to her room to sleep, while everyone else tried to figure out a way to help Buffy without trying to crowd her since she seemed to be glued to Angel's side.

They were cut off in mid-thought when the Scooby Gang arrived and immediately crowed around Buffy. Angel, Spike, Wesley, and Doyle were all pushed off to the side making Buffy panic when she couldn't see Angel. Angel and Spike though, snuck out to the backyard to talk sire to childe. Wesley and Doyle stepped up and started to calm the excited young adults while putting Buffy behind them.

Once outside, Spike took out a cigarette and lit it up. He offered on to Angel, but he didn't want one. "You know something is going to happen around these bloody idiots because they used some deep dark arts crap."

"Yeah I know. Remember all those little mishaps with the spells to help me recover my memory? So yeah, I'm going to be on the look out." Angel said.

"You do that." Spike muttered. Even though everyone knew Buffy was back, only Angel and Buffy knew that she was in heaven. Every time Angel remembered it, his anger boiled harshly as his vampiric nature demanded revenge for this atrocity.

He stormed inside startling everyone except Buffy. He caught Doyle's and Wesley's gazes and silently told them to go home. They nodded and left, leaving the Scoobies with an angry and pissed off Angel that was getting more and more in tune with his vampiric nature.

Buffy instinctively knew Angel was about to blow up and whispered in his ear to calm down a bit, then went upstairs to wait for him. Once Buffy left, Angel turned his angry gaze onto the startled group of friends. They never seen Angel's eyes look blue/gold and beyond angry.

"Who's idea was it?" Angel softly said.

"Um…it w-was m-m-mine." Willow stuttered and bowed her head down once Angel looked at her.

"Why?" He just asked after reigning in his anger once again.

"B-because she w-was in a h-hell dimension."

"Okay." Angel ran a weary hand down, his face, he just wanted to get to Buffy, "So no one decided to go back and check if she was alive? Or what?"

Everyone awkwardly looked away and Angel just scoffed and said one last thing, "You're all a bunch of damn dumb asses that have no clue about fucking dark magic." Then he walked away, leaving all of them quiet and debating of getting food.

He paid no mind and made his way to the bedroom Buffy was in. He walked in and looked at Buffy who was scared even more. "Buffy what happened?"

"Nothing." She muttered and hugged him. She let him carry her over to the bed and laid down dragging Angel with her. He didn't mind and held her tight throughout the rest of the night as she fought nightmares.

Angel stayed awake watching over his slayer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things did get bad that resulted from Buffy's resurrection. The Scoobies inadvertently summoned a demon that hitched a ride with Buffy. It couldn't be killed since it was incorporeal and Angel was beyond annoyed with it. The demon spirit actually had the audacity to try to house itself inside of Angel but immediately left his body after Angelus scared the living crap out of it. Angel didn't know how Angelus did it, and Angelus just laughed and couldn't explain.

"Oh man, it's the little things such as that, that you must enjoy." Angelus just said chuckling.

Angel just shrugged and waited for the demon to become corporeal. Willow and her witch girlfriend did a spell which made the demon whole and fleshy. Buffy immediately killed it, or so she thought. Angel got the body and took it to a remote location, which seemed like a vineyard, and was about to bury it when it rose up. It slashed Angel in the face and Angel just healed immediately and then slashed the demon's head off with his claws.

"Ah, I never get tired of doing that." He quipped. Angelus just chuckled when the phrase seemed eerily familiar.

Later on, Giles returned and then Angel felt as if Buffy was pushing him away. Before Giles returned, she was always with Angel. From patrolling little by little to dealing with her recurring nightmares, Angel was there the whole. Now she seemed to gravitate more towards Giles. At first Angel was okay with it, but she kept on dumping her slaying duties to Angel, and he was becoming a little mad.

Buffy then tried to start trying to work to gain money to pay bills and such. She did manage to bust some pipes and Angel secretly paid the plumber to fix the pipes, Buffy just assumed it was Giles that paid. Even though Buffy was paying little attention to Angel, it seemed that Giles was having a little trouble with the new clingy Buffy. Angel never said anything.

When Buffy got a few jobs, he noticed she kept on quitting very fast and it was a little disconcerting because she had the ability to work in those jobs. Angel decided to investigate solo and found out about three idiots trying to take over Sunnydale, but also trying to kill Buffy. Angel was both amused and angry at the three nerds, but gave them credit for trying, though he never said it out loud.

He finally decided to approach the three and noticed that Doyle, Wesley, and Buffy were drunk coming out of a bar. Angel was pissed and seethed with jealously that he knew he had to tamper down. That's when he noticed the three nerds or virgins as Angelus called them and approached the van. A guy dressed up as a demon was about to jump out and Angel grabbed him and threw him in the van and jumped in. The 'virgin' squad looked in fear at the imposing figure of the mysterious man. They didn't know him, only by one picture, but were instantly afraid.

"Hey guys." Angel said in a fake cheery voice, "Let's go." He suddenly lowered his voice and his eyes flashed gold.

"Oh god!" One of the nerds said.

Once at a cemetery, Angel grabbed them and threw them out one by one. They landed rough and one started to cry. Angel shook his head in amusement and stepped out of the van.

"So who are you guys?"

"We-we-uh we are the trio." One of the nerds said.

"Say what? Um names? Any names or do I just go with the virgin squad?" Angel said while trying to hold his laughter in. One of the guys, who seemed like one in charge, spoke up in argument about Angel's comment.

"I am not a virgin!" He said in firm, high pitched voice.

"Um, whatever you say. Is that why your suggesting to make Buffy a love slave or something of that nature."

"It was Warren's idea!" Another one said.

The one called Warren hit him and spoke in a hissed voice, "Shut up Jonathon. Don't give him any information. Got it?" He asked Jonathon. "Got it?" He asked the other one, but the other nerd just looked like he was frozen in fear. "Andrew! Got it?" The one called Andrew shook his head in understanding.

Angel and Angelus quickly agreed that three nerds are idiots. So he vamped out and the trio screamed like scared little girls in a haunted house, "Look idiots! Anything happens to Buffy, I will come for you. You have no idea who I am. Plus I got your names now, so if you want to live, don't come after Buff!"

The trio shook their head vehemently in understanding and Angel let them go. He saw the van speed off and Angel knew those guys wouldn't stop, so he was just going to bide his time waiting for them to do something huge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Buffy came around to Angel's mansion at night. She spotted him on the cliff overlooking Sunnydale. It reminded her of when he nearly killed himself by waiting for the sun. Now she didn't have to worry.

Buffy knew she pushed Angel away when Giles came back and noticed less and less of him. She decided to go and talk to him about it, but was finding it extremely awkward. She walked up to him quietly and noticed he was deep in a brooding session and gave him a few minutes. Angel though, had other plans as soon as he felt her approach.

"Your just gonna stand their and check me out?" He said in an unwanted hostile tone. Buffy noticed though and the awkwardness grew more.

"No. I was just coming to say that Xander and Anya are going to get married. They announced their engagement earlier today." She said, hoping to avoid the main subject of avoidance for a little.

"Your lying," he just said as he finally turned to face her. The haunted look in her eyes was diminish less and Angel couldn't help but noticed the figure hiding inside her tight jeans and thin shirt covered with a wind breaker. "Why have you been pushing me away?"

"What do you mean?" Buffy said as she was startled again by the tone of his voice.

"What I mean is, when Giles got here, you just decided to push me away. Want to at least tell me why?" Angel finally reigned in the anger that seemed more present than ever, and gave her time to think before answering.

After a few minutes, she answered, "It's well, because…oh fuck it," she muttered, "It's because I needed time to get adjusted to being back. It's still a little weird, but I'm getting there. And I felt that you may have started to hate me clinging to you."

Angel's whole demeanor lightened up and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Is that all?"

"Yes. I just needed time Angel. I still need time, but I'm getting there. I'll come to you when I'm okay." She whispered to him.

Angel nodded and then gently took her hand. He pulled her in and leaned down. Buffy had wide eyes when she looked up and got lost in the dark brown gaze of the love of her life and tipped her head up a tiny bit. He took it as a signal and kissed her slowly and sensually. Buffy's head spun at their sensuality she felt in the kissed and eagerly deepened the kiss by coaxing his tongue to come out and play with hers. Once their tongues met, they both groaned at the contact.

After a few minutes of heavy kissing, they both reluctantly pulled back, panting and breathing heavily. "A little something to keep on you mind." Angel whispered in her ear. She shivered lightly and gave a little 'mhm' sound.

They both stayed on the cliff, hugging each other, over looking the city. But what they didn't know is that the trio was noticing the entire exchange, smirking to each other and the finally found out who he was. The famous Angelus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**AN: Yes a nice long chappie! Now give me a review. Oh and don't forget, if you want me to write the next chapter as a re-write of the musical featuring Angel singing "Mandy" (Yeah right) leave me a message if you want me to, which song would be best suited for those two to 'sing' or if you just want me to skip it and go on into the smut! I want to write the the "Once more, with feeling" and add more sexual tension really. So any ideas? Send me a message! Oh and please no flamers, I don't like flamers.  
**_


	19. Once More, With Feeling

_**AN: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I won't say much because this is my re-write to "Once More, With Feeling" and if you don't like, oh well. Any flames will be used to warm me up for the cold weather in town. Quick shout outs to all my loyal lovable readers and reviewers, I bow to you all and thank you. Also check out Jen's fics, "Born in Darkness" and "Waiting for Wedding Bells" they are both awesome fics!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, or any of the lyrics of the songs featured here. So no lynching of me, just borrowing for entertainment purposes! **_

_**Now, on with the chapter!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Another night, boring!_ Angel thought to himself. Recently he's been bored out of his mind, everything being repetitive and especially the now increasing tension between him and Buffy. Though Angel is not really sure if Buffy is ready to take that next step again, he can feel it between them every time Buffy is around him. Also, he's noticed that Buffy is lacking that fire and spirit he saw that existed in her last year. She is almost robotic in her movements and just seemingly exists.

He's asked about it, but all Buffy has done is shrugged his questions off, which in turn increases Angel's growing anger and frustrations. The reason why he's been angry and frustrated was an increase in memories floating back up to his consciousness, but not entire memories. Just bits and pieces. One such piece was a younger Buffy and him fighting in rain as it seemed, another is an arrow piercing through his chest and killing him slowly.

Angel can't place the memories and he doesn't tell anyone because he wants to figured it out himself. Angelus also isn't much help since the ghostly demon doesn't remember a damn thing either. Angel also has been having an increase in déjà vu when he passes by certain places, but just shrugs it off.

Though Angel isn't the only one with problems, especially where women are concerned. His childe Spike, is more confused than ever before. In one place he's nuts about the dark slayer Faith, and the other he wants to beat her into a bloody pulp. Both have gotten into huge arguments as of late, and a closeness that doesn't break with the arguments. Now Spike is confused of his feelings, if he wants more with Faith or keep it as it is. The blonde vampire is going bollocks.

He isn't the only one either, Doyle has been going bat shit crazy in dealing with Cordelia's "bubbly" personality. He thought he's gotten used to her by now, but one thing does impede him from going into a further relationship. He's half-demon side. He hasn't told Cordy yet and desperately wants to, but he doesn't know how she would react and he has began to recede from her a bit and is more nervous around her.

All in all, nearly all the guys are frustrated or confused or scared in dealing with their significant other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel walked stealthily along the shadows of Sunny Rest Cemetery in patrol. His senses are high and he's vamped out, using the extra boost of energy the demon essence in him gives him. He feels the rush of energy explode within him and charges the unsuspecting vampire. He grabs it by the lapels of the vampire's shirt and picks it up, clear off the ground. Angel then stakes the vampire with his hidden stake wrists. He shrugs of the dust and then lets his senses go and picks up another demonic presence.

He jogs towards it and spots a Polgora Demon walking around. Angel then jumps clear over the demon and delivers a huge roundhouse kick that sends the demon spinning in the air and landing in a thud. "C'mon, let's go!" He calls out and kicks the demon in the head. The demon jumps up and lets loose the spear hidden in it's elbow. Angel just smirks and drops his hands. The demon stays still as it spots claws making their way down from in between Angel's knuckles. The demon is shocked so bad that it doesn't see the attack coming from Angel till it's too late and looks down and sees Angel's right handed claws buried deep inside it's abdomen. Angel then slashes the throat clear out with his left hand and retracts his claws as the demon falls dead in a heap. He cleans off his hands and is about to leave the area when a voice carried by the wind is picked up by Angel's sensitive hearing.

_**(Buffy)**_

_**Every single night**_

_**The same arrangement**_

_**I go out and fight the fight**_

_**Still I always feel**_

_**This strange estrangement**_

_**Nothing here is real**_

_**Nothing here is right**_

_**I've been making shows of trading blows**_

_**Just hoping no one knows**_

_**That I've been Going through the motions**_

_What in the hell? _Angel thinks to himself. He knows whose voice it is and follows the heavenly sounding voice like a moth to a flame. Angel then comes up to the sight of Buffy walking, acting like she is patrolling. But also, Angel hears the sound of music all around him and decides to wait and see what Buffy will do.

_**(Buffy)**_

_**Walking through the part**_

_**Nothing seems to penetrate my heart**_

_**I was always brave **_

_**And kind of righteous**_

_**Now I find I'm wavering**_

_**Crawl out of your grave **_

_**You find this fight just **_

_**Doesn't mean a thing**_

Angel then picks up the scents of vampires and demons and looks as Buffy reluctantly gets ready for a fight, only for the demons and vampires to burst into song and dance, joining Buffy also.

_**(Vampire)**_

_** She ain't got that swing **_

_**(Buffy) **_

_**Thanks for noticing**_

_**(Vampires and Demons) **_

_**She does pretty well with fiends from hell**_

_**But lately we can tell**_

_**That she's just **_

_**Going through the motions**_

_**Faking it somehow**_

Angel then manages to catch on of the demons with a slash of his claws then drags it into the shadows along with him. He looks up to see Buffy still slashing, staking, dancing, and singing around her opponents while she lets out a whole bunch of different hidden feelings that Angel knew existed in her.

_**(Demon)**_

_**She's not even half the girl she….ow! **_

The demon was cut off as Buffy kicks it and drives her stake into it's head, and Angel winces a bit.

_**(Buffy)**_

_**Will I stay this way forever?**_

_**Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor.**_

Angel then notices a young guy on the ground shocked but thankful and joins in with Buffy only to be cut off by her.

_**(Young victim man)**_

_**How can I repay-**_

_**(Buffy)-Whatever**_

_**I don't want to be**_

_**Going through the motions**_

_**Losing all me drive I can't even see if this is really me**_

_**And I just want to be**_

_**Alive!**_

Angel sat in the shadows stunned at the huge turmoil raging inside Buffy and saw as she walked away into the night. He was even more surprised that she burst into song and dance in order to express her feelings. He shook off his stupor, stood up, and walked towards the mansion, to report on the strange behavior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning found Angel sprawled out on the couch where he just fell asleep at. When he came back at night, he found that Wesley and Doyle were no where to be found and Angel just fell on the couch and slept. Once the morning sun hit Angel, he squinted his eyes open and tried to wake up from a nice slumber. He got up when the words Buffy sang last night registered in his mind. "Oh shit!" He thought out loud.

"Wes! Doyle! Where are ya guys? Come down here!" He yelled out once he was awake and made his way over to the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell? Oh man I got a monster hangover." Grumbled Doyle as he made his way into the kitchen. Wesley on the other hand was bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Good morning Angel, Doyle." He said in a cheery voice.

"Why the hell are you so chippy Englishman?" Doyle asked while rubbing his temples.

Angel took the liberty to answer him, "He got laid."

Doyle perked up again, "Really? Good for you!"

"Angel really please, that nose of yours is too dangerous."

"Ok whatever, now business. Last night, no one um….he he, this was uh he…" Angel trailed off as he realized it was a dumb question to ask.

"What about last night?" Asked Wesley. Doyle, though, knew what Angel was talking about.

"You mean that every bloke burst into song and dance and started letting their feelings out. Ya I saw all that."

"Well yeah." Angel said reluctantly, "I saw Buffy burst into song and dance along with demons and vampires. It was weird, though she does have a good singing voice. Have you both burst into song and dance?"

"If I did, it's was because I was drinking whisky and if the Englishman did, well he was celebrating. What was her name again? Veronica?" Doyle said while chortling.

"Virginia. Now if your finished, no I haven't sang or dance, though I am British, it may seem very funny." Wesley said, "We could talk to the Scoobies to find out any information."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Angel was trying his hardest to not laugh at the stunned expressions of the Scooby Gang at Buffy's house. Angel checked in the Magic Box, only to be told by Giles that everyone else is at Buffy's house so he jogged over there. He made it in time to hear the final note and dance step, something about "togetherness" and nearly lost it. Angelus though, laugh to his dark heart's consent and then some.

After he calmed down enough, and the glares of all the Scooby Gang, Angel cleared his throat and got down to business, "So you guys all decided to tryout for Broadway or what?"

A chorus of No's and vehement head shakes made Angel nearly start bursting into laughter again. "Okay, well Doyle said people are bursting into song and dance. Any ideas?"

Anya jumped up and gave a suggestion which made Angel start to run away, "Bunnies!"

After his dramatic exist, Angel decided to walk towards Spike's crypt to see if the blonde vampire has heard or seen anything. All throughout the town, people were singing, dancing, and blowing up. Which startled Angel a bit. Along the way, he also figured out that the people are singing about their inner most feelings, the feelings that people try to hide. Angel realized that whether he wanted to or not, he was going to sing, and he wasn't going to like it.

When he arrived at Spike's crypt, saw that Spike was also in the middle of a song and dance, but he was singing to Faith. Angel once again stood in the shadows to observe.

_**(Spike)**_

_**Let me rest in peace **_

_**Let me get some sleep **_

_**Let me take my love and bury it In a hole 6-foot deep **_

_**I can lay my body down But I can't find my, sweet release **_

_**So let me rest in peace **_

Faith was stunned speechless at the amount of emotions pouring off of the blonde vampire she's been coming to like more and more, even though they argued to the point of coming to blows.

_**(Spike)**_

_**You know, You got a willing slave And **_

_**You just love to play the thought**_

_**That you might misbehave But Till you do,**_

_**I'm telling you Stop visiting my grave **_

_**Let me rest in peace**_

Spike then went to his knees and took Faith's hand. Angel silently chuckled to himself and said that Spike was whipped. Angelus though had his own thought, _Look who's talking Soul Boy._ Angel rolled his eyes, and mentally told the demon to shut up.

_**I know I should go **_

_**But I follow you like a man possessed **_

_**There's a traitor here beneath my breast **_

_**And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed **_

_**If my heart could beat, it would break my chest but I can see you're unimpressed **_

_**So leave me be and**_

_**Let me rest in peace**_

_** Let me get some sleep **_

_**Let me take my love and bury it **_

_**I'm a hole 6-foot deep **_

_**I can lay my body down **_

_**But I can't find my sweet release **_

_**Let me rest in peace **_

_**Why won't you **_

_**Let me rest in peace?**_

Spike then put his head down and kneeled once again in front of Faith, while Faith again stood shocked. Angel realized he wasn't going to get anything out of Spike right now so he left.

Angel then walked to the cliff overlooking the town and decided to brood about the song Buffy sang the previous night, about her inability to feel.

"So she can't feel shit. So what? You were like that for nearly a year remember? I know you remember Soul Boy." Said Angelus once he got tired of Angel's brooding.

"Well, it's bad for her. Remember she can be taken out if she's careless." Angel replied back. Angelus was about to speak again, when Angel tuned him out and stared out to the setting sun. In the calm of the night, he picked up a song he only heard once, but knew that Doyle dedicated to Cordy once. _Oh I have got to check this out._

He walked to the front of the mansion, sticking to the shadows once again and looked as Doyle got back from a little picnic date with Cordy and saw he was about to burst into song.

"Princess, ya know ya special ta me right?" Cordy nodded, "Good, and well I really can't put into words of my feeling for ya. So let me…" He trailed off as music once again soared through the air and Angel fought from laughing at the corniness coming from Doyle.

_**(Doyle) Now I've had the time of my life**_

_**No I never felt like this before**_

_**Yes I swear it's the truth**_

_**and I owe it all to you**_

Cordy decided to join in with Doyle to express her feelings for him also. Never before has one man showed so much affection and love to her, and she was humbled.

_**(Cordy) 'Cause I've had the time of my life**_

_**and I owe it all to you**_

Angel looked around as the rhythm swelled once again.

_**(Doyle) I've been waiting for so long**_

_**Now I've finally found someone**_

_**To stand by me**_

_**(Cordy) We saw the writing on the wall**_

_**As we felt this magical fantasy**_

Both of them were now dancing together, spinning, singing, and the love and joy shown through their eyes that Angel grinned at the obvious happiness between the two.

_**(Cordy & Doyle) Now with passion in our eyes**_

_**There's no way we could disguise it secretly**_

_**So we take each other's hand**_

_**'Cause we seem to understand the urgency**_

_**(Doyle) Just remember**_

_**(Cordy) You're the one thing**_

_**(Doyle) I can't get enough of**_

_**(Cordy) So I'll tell you something**_

_**(Cordy & Doyle) This could be love because**_

_**I've had the time of my life**_

_**No I never felt this way before**_

_**Yes I swear it's the truth**_

_**And I owe it all to you**_

_**'Cause I've had the time of my life**_

_**And I've searched through every open door**_

_**'Til I found the truth**_

_**And I owe it all to you**_

Angel was wowed when Doyle showed some strength by picking up Cordy over his head, then flipping her down to his shoulder and then put her on the ground.

_**(Cordy) With my body and soul**_

_**I want you more than you'll ever know**_

_**(Doyle) So we'll just let it go**_

_**Don't be afraid to lose control**_

_**(Cordy) Yes I know what's on your mind**_

_**When you say"Stay with me tonight."**_

_**(Doyle) Just remember**_

_**You're the one thing**_

The dancing then moved to the cliff where Angel was standing at. Wesley heard all the commotion and decided to look only to be dragged into the shadows by Angel. He signaled Wesley to be quiet and both men looked at the other half of Angel Investigations.

_**(Cordy) I can't get enough of**_

_**(Doyle) So I'll tell you something**_

_**(Cordy & Doyle) This could be love because**_

'_**Cause I had the time of my life**_

_**No I've never felt this way before**_

_**Yes I swear it's the truth**_

_**And I owe it all to you**_

_**'Cause I've had the time of my life**_

_**And I've searched through every open door**_

_**Till I found the truth**_

_**and I owe it all to you**_

When the music swelled up again, Angel turned towards Wesley, "So any information?" he whispered.

"Yes. A demon named Sweets recently came to town looking for a queen to betroth. He's been spotted at the Bronze."

"What type of demon is he?"

"An Empath Demon. It can read auras or apparently make people sing and dance."

They both looked at each other, then back at Doyle and Cordy finishing up their dancing and singing.

_**(Cordy & Doyle)**_

'_**Cause I've had the time of my life**_

_**No I've never felt this way before**_

_**Yes I swear it's the truth**_

_**And I owe it all to you**_

"Okay, you make sure they don't blow up or anything, while I go to the Bronze to check it out." Whispered Angel to Wesley.

"Agreed"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel made his way towards the Bronze when he picked up the scents of the Scooby Gang, along with Spike and Faith. He then picked up a few demonic presences and knew Sweets should be at the Bronze. He was about to break the door down when he heard music swell up out of thin air again. He then heard the entire group inside start to sing into a dramatic finish.

_**And we are**_

_**Caught in the fire **_

_**The point of no return **_

_**So we will Walk through the fire **_

_**And let it burn Let it burn Let it burn And let it burn!**_

"So Buff decided to tell everyone that she can't feel. Well what are you waiting for Soul Boy? Get in there and make Buffy feel something, preferably lust!" Angelus said. Angel thought it was a good plan, and a song made it's way to his consciousness. He opened the door when Buffy revealed to everyone inside that her friends ripped her out of heaven sending everyone inside to looks of horrors. Sweets though felt a very powerful presence outside the doors and held his breath as the door swung open and came in the vampire he's heard so much about. Angel walked in and everyone turned to him as he locked eyes with Buffy. His eyes glowed a bright molten gold color tinged with the blue/grey stormy color that he takes on rarely. Buffy knew that look was one of desire for her, and she shivered at the look Angel was giving her.

"So you want to feel anything?" Angel then smirked as pianos started to swell from the winds. Buffy immediately recognized the song and knew this was a song entirely dedicated to lovers of the night.

_**(Buffy)**_

_**Take me now baby here as I am**_

_**Pull me close, try and understand**_

_**Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe**_

_**Love is a banquet on which we feed**_

The music swelled once again with drums and a few guitars.

_**Come on now try and understand**_

_**The way I feel when I'm in your hands**_

_**Take my hand come undercover**_

_**They can't hurt you now,**_

_**Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now**_

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to lust**_

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to us**_

Angel then approached her as a predatory stalking his prey, but in reality it was the beginning of a passion being brought back to life.

_**(Angel)**_

_**What I got I have earned**_

_**What I'm not I have learned**_

_**Desire and hunger is the fire I breathe**_

_**Just stay in my bed till the morning comes**_

_**Come on now try and understand**_

_**The way I feel when I'm in your hands**_

_**Take me now as the sun descends**_

_**They cant hurt you now**_

_**They cant hurt you now**_

_**They cant hurt you now**_

He then took Buffy in his arms and locked eyes with her. The entire audience became aware of the fire of lust burning around them and Sweets was stunned at the amount of passion between the slayer and vampire.

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to lust**_

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to us**_

Buffy spun away from Angel and threw a near animalistic naughty grin at him as she felt the fires of passion burn in her because of the one man that can provoke such emotions.

_**(Buffy)**_

_**Have I doubt when I'm alone**_

_**Love is a ring, the telephone**_

_**Love is an angel disguised as lust**_

_**Here in our bed until the morning comes**_

_**Come on now try and understand**_

_**The way I feel under your command**_

_**Take my hand as the sun descends**_

_**They can't touch you now,**_

_**Can't touch you now, **_

_**Can't touch you now**_

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to lust**_

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to us**_

Angel then went behind Buffy, put his hands on her hips, and pulled her to him. The audience blushed slightly at the sight of the two lovers.

_**(Buffy & Angel)**_

_**With love we sleep**_

_**With doubt the vicious circle**_

_**Turn and burns**_

_**Without you I cannot live**_

_**Forgive, the yearning burning**_

_**I believe its time, too real to feel**_

_**So touch me now, touch me now, touch me now**_

_**Because the night belongs to lovers **_

_**Because the night belongs to lust**_

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to us**_

_**Because tonight there are two lovers**_

_**If we believe in the night we trust**_

_**Because tonight there are two lovers ...**_

The music ended with Buffy and Angel breathing heavily and starring into each other's eyes. They both saw the raw desire in their eyes and leaned in towards each other. Right before their lips met, Sweets started to speak only to Angel tune him out and gaze deep into Buffy's eyes. He then turned to leave and threw a look over his shoulder and walked out of the Bronze. He stood in the edge of the shadows and looked back as Buffy made her way outside. Music then swelled with pianos and violins as Angel looked forward and started to sing once again.

_**(Angel)**_

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_

_**While you're far away dreaming**_

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_

_**Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**_

Angel then spun around as the winds picked up and flapped his long coat, giving him an almost heroic appearance.

_**Don't want to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

_**Cause I'd miss you baby**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you baby**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing**_

With the wind blowing, Angel approached Buffy. Her hair was being blown all over and Angel tucked her hair back to her ears and took her hand to lead her to the streets. The Scooby Gang finished up inside on another song and went outside after Sweets left. They caught sight of Buffy and Angel holding hands and followed them.

_**(Angel)**_

_**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating**_

_**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**_

_**Wondering if its me you're seeing**_

_**Then I kiss your eyes**_

_**And thank God were together**_

_**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever**_

_**Forever and ever**_

Angel pulled Buffy into a loose hug and stared down into her eyes as the words of the song flowed through his lips as a caress of a lover.

_**Don't want to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

_**Cause I'd miss you baby**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you baby**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing**_

Angel then let go of Buffy and walk a few feet away from her and turned to face her and dropped to his knees.

_**I don't want to miss one smile**_

_**I don't want to miss one kiss**_

_**I just want to be with you**_

_**Right here with you, just like this**_

_**I just want to hold you close**_

_**Feel your heart so close to mine**_

_**And just stay here in this moment**_

_**For all the rest of time**_

Buffy gave Angel a watery smile and a tear of joy and love fell from her eye. She walked over to Angel and pulled him up, then joined him in singing.

_**(Buffy & Angel)**_

_**Don't want to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

_**Cause I'd miss you baby**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you baby**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing**_

Angel smiled down at Buffy and seemingly the stars started to twinkle down at the couple. Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Anya were openly crying at the sight of love flowing between the two lovers. Faith was close to tears, as was Xander. Spike looked indifferent, but felt the joy for his sire. Giles felt a bit better of his decision of leaving back to England, knowing he was leaving Buffy to a good man.

_**(Angel)**_

_**Don't want to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

_**I don't want to miss a thing**_

He finished the last words of the song with a whisper and Buffy gave him a radiant smile that made his heart skip a beat. He captured her lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss, that stole the breath away of anyone whole looked at the couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel dropped off Buffy at her house a few hours later and made his way home with a huge amount of happiness. Suddenly like a storm, his emotions turned into anger and frustration once again as he felt the presence of demons and vampires. He turned to face them at let loose his vampiric visage and his claws came shooting out. Also, music then swelled in the air in the form of rock guitars, drums, and base guitars.

_**(Angel)**_

_**I remember black skies**_

_**And lightning all around me**_

_**I remembered each flash**_

_**As time began to burn**_

_**Like a startling sign**_

_**The feint had finally found me**_

_**And your voice was all I heard**_

_**That I get what I deserve**_

He slashed up to a vampire, cutting opened it's chest, then gave a roundhouse kick to a demon trying to charge him and buried the claws into the throat of the demon. He then clutched his head with both hands, while the claws were still out shining brightly in the moonlight.

_**So give me reason**_

_**To prove me wrong**_

_**To wash this memory clean**_

_**Let the thoughts cross**_

_**The distance in your eyes**_

_**Give me reason**_

_**To fill this hole**_

_**Ignite the space between**_

_**Let it be enough to reach the truth and lies**_

_**Across this new divide**_

Unknown to the dark half vampire, Spike was walking back to his crypt when he picked up the music. He followed the source as was stunned stupid at the sight of Angel fight against demons. He was about to jump in and help when he saw claws coming out of Angel's hands slicing off the head of a demon. Just then the music swelled up in the air again, and Spike listened to the words surprised at the sound of anger, pain, and frustration.

_**(Angel)**_

_**There is nothing inside**_

_**The memories left abandoned**_

_**There was nowhere to hide**_

_**The ashes fell like snow**_

_**And the ground caved in**_

_**Between where we were standing**_

_**And your voice was all I heard**_

_**That I get what I deserve**_

Angel jumped over a demon at the same time he slashed down in a X and the demon's head fell to pieces on the floor. He turned to face the another vampire, and charge at it. He stabbed it through the stomach, and then slashed his head. He dropped to his knees once again and sang to the heavens.

_**So give me reason**_

_**To prove me wrong**_

_**To wash this memory clean**_

_**Let the thoughts cross**_

_**The distance in your mind**_

_**Across this new divide**_

More demons charged him and Angel stood up and started slashing at everything in sight, while he still sang.

_**And every loss**_

_**And every lie**_

_**And every truth that you deny**_

_**And each regret**_

_**And each divide**_

_**Are some mistakes you pray to hide**_

_**And your voice was all I heard**_

_**But I get what I deserve**_

Spike stood standing in shock at the sight of Angel's true power and saw all the wounds being inflicted to him, heal almost as fast as they appeared. In one deep cut delivered to Angel's forehead, he made out metal instead of bone. He swallowed as he took in this huge secret that Angel hid from everyone. He was brought out of his thoughts as Angel finished killing everything in sight and the song he was singing.

_**So give me reason**_

_**To prove me wrong**_

_**To wash this memory clean**_

_**Let the thoughts cross**_

_**The distance in your eyes**_

_**Give me reason**_

_**To fill this hole**_

_**Connect the space between**_

_**Let it be enough to reach the truth and lies**_

_**Across this new divide**_

_**Across this new divide**_

_**Across this new divide **_

Angel looked around and retracted the claws back into his hands. He cleaned his coat off and walked into the night headed towards his house. Spike knew he couldn't say anything because he would have to face the true wrath of his sire, and decided to stay quiet about the whole event. Though he did want to speak to Angel about the claws, so he followed him to the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dark hidden building, the trio managed to find a good spell to use on Angel.

"Where going to cast the spell tomorrow okay?" Said Warren to his partners.

"Um what does the spell do again?" Asked Andrew.

Warren rolled his eyes as he began to explain again, "It's going to make Buffy and Angel sexually aroused and cause the trigger to his curse, thus unleashing his demon. Then we strike a deal with the demon, get him to kill the slayer, and the we stake him and take over Sunnydale!"

"Oh, good plan." Said Jonathon after a few moments of silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**AN: WOW! Long chapter lol, enjoy and remember to read and review. I don't own none of the songs I used! **_

"_**Because the Night" by Patti Smith and Bruce Springsteen **_

"_**I don't want to miss a thing" by Aerosmith**_

"_**(I had the) Time of my life" by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes**_

"_**New Divide" by Linkin Park**_

_**Everything else owned by Joss Whedon and Company.**_

_**Read and Review! Flames will be used to toast my S'mores.**_


	20. The night belongs to Lovers and Lust

_**AN: Oh yeah I'm back! And if some of you guys we're wondering 'when am I going to let the Buffy/Angel sex machine roll out?' don't fret, because it's rolling! I have to remind people this is an M rating story so if your young and reading this, please roll out. Wink Wink. **_

_**AN: Couple of shout outs to Jen, with her awesome fics! Must read fics! Especially 'Born in Darkness' It's a very awesome Angelus fic! Everyone's favorite dark demon! Also I must say I do watch 'Bones' and read 'Bones' fan fics and know they are awesome sometimes! Check out 'Getting in Touch' by Coilerfan35, yes it's a B&B fic. Don't stake me, I like the Booth/Brennan relationship. It's fun and witty and better than any other couple out there on TV right now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the series 'Angel' or 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer.' They are both owned by Joss Whedon and just borrow them from time to time hehe.  
**_

_**Anyway, on with the chapter!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel was right outside of the mansion when he finally acknowledged Spike's presence. He knew Spike saw Angel's secret. That despite being part human and part vampire, Angel's entire skeletal structure was metal. He didn't know what type of metal it was, but he knew that he could cut through diamonds, titanium, and anything people said was indestructible. "Spike, what do you want?" Angel asked in a tired and weary voice.

"I want to know just what the 'ell are you mate?" Spike asked.

"I don't know what I am. I'm part human and part vampire, does that answer your question?"

"Not really no, not when I 'aven't got the slightest clue, what your claw things are."

"It's exactly what you said. They're claws," as Angel said this, the back of his hands showed the movement of the claws. Spike's eyes locked right on the them and with wide eyes, he saw the claws slowly descend out of Angel's hands.

"Do they hurt mate?" Spike asked as he warily approached the dark vampire. "I mean when they come out."

"Every single time. Though I tend to ignore the pain." Angel picked up his right hand to show Spike the claws. Spike ran a finger over one of the razor sharp claws, accidentally cutting his finger.

"Ow. That 'urt!" Spike quickly removed his finger away to stop the bleeding. Angel then retracted the claws back quicker than Spike could register. "I saw you do some serious damage to the bloody demons back there. I wouldn't want to fight you."

"Then you do well not to tell anyone about the claws. If you do, I'll find you." Angel then walked inside leaving Spike outside with a stern warning that Spike did NOT want to ignore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week passed fairly quickly but not without some troubles. Angel just took a background role in everything and looked from the sideline. Willow apparently started getting more and more addicted to magic. This caused huge problems in her relationship to Tara.

Reason why was because Willow wanted to do some kind of amnesia spell to make Buffy forget that she ever died and was caught by Tara. Angel caught some of the argument outside of Buffy's house when he was going to stop by for a chat with Buffy. He heard them arguing about Willow's overuse of magic and the problems that'll come from it. Willow then quickly tried to placate Tara by promising to stop using magic for a week. _Like that'll ever last. _Angelus quipped out as he also heard the conversation. Angel just silently agreed with his demonic essence and went back into the night, hoping to avoid Tara or Willow forcing him to view their actions.

The next event that happened was Giles leaving to England. Angel found out a few hours afterwards when Buffy came storming in the mansion screaming at Angel for not speaking to Giles or something. Angel was surprised because he didn't say no such thing about doing anything of that nature.

"Frankly, I'm glad the old man is gone! Maybe you could learn to grow up a bit instead of acting like a clingy, needy bitch!" Angel yelled out to Buffy as they were close to coming to blows.

"Bitch? You just called me a bitch? Oh who's over here whining and bitching about 'I can't remember my memory' or 'Why are you ignoring me Buffy?'" Buffy retaliated.

"Well at least I have a good excuse since you saw fit to just ignore me like yesterday's news. Or did you forget the fact that I couldn't remember jack shit about my entire existence! I had to hear it from everyone else!" Angel and Buffy stood face to face, breathing heavily from their arguing.

"Ignore you? I fucking told you that I needed time to figure stuff out! Giles helped me bills and stuff, while I patrolled."

"Stuff?" Angel asked angrily, "Stuff? What stuff? Exactly is that Buffy? How to live, how to feel, or is it how to stop being a whiny little girl? Hmm…answer that!"

Buffy then delivered a huge punch that sent Angel sprawling to the floor, "How dare you!" She hissed out, "You have no clue what I'm going through you son of a bitch!"

Angel felt a bit of blood trickle out of his mouth from a cut inside his cheek that closed up quickly. He rubbed his cheek and maliciously smiled at Buffy. "What's the matter Buff? Can't handle the truth?"

Buffy then had a flashback of Angelus and quickly got even more angry. "Fuck you!" She said, then she turned on her heel and stormed out of the mansion.

Angel then spit the rest of the blood in his mouth out at the direction Buffy left from and laid down on the floor, thinking what the hell just went wrong.

_You know you fucked up right soul boy? _Angelus said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh god, not right now damn it. My cheek hurts and yes I know I fucked up asshole." He snapped back to Angelus.

Angelus just replied with, _Just letting you know. Must you fuck up everything around? _

Angel then tuned out Angelus, thinking of how he could fix things with Buffy.

A few days went by and Angel found out that Willow broke her promise to Tara, causing everyone to act like different people. The entire thing was an experience to say the least, and helped Angel remember a bit after he came back from hell. He was freaked out, but kept it to himself.

During the whole time though, Buffy and Angel kept flirting with each other like a couple of horny teenagers trying to score. They even messed around a bit at the Magic Box in front of everyone. Though nobody knew what was going on.

Buffy or Joan, as she was calling herself, looked around and noticed the hottie staring intently at her. She didn't know his name, but knew he was the sexiest thing she has ever seen. From the leather pants, to the way his black silk button down shirt accented his muscles, Joan was nearly a pile of goo by the time he starting walking over to her. She didn't even know his name!

"Um, he he, what's you name?" Joan asked shyly.

The hottie thought for a second and knelt down to her ear and whispered seductively, "Me name is Liam. What's yours lass?" He asked in a velvety Irish accent.

Joan shivered at the close proximity of his presence, "Um, Joan." She answered back in a breathless voice.

Liam was astounded by the beauty of the blond and was instantly attracted to her. The whole world fell away as he took in her beauty. From her silky looking blond hair, the way her shirt showed her curves, and the way her pants hugged her hips, Liam was convinced she was sex incarnate. He noticed the way a long hair boy kept staring at the sweet bonnie lass, and had to make a move before someone beat him to it.

Liam took then became more daring as he sat next to her in the strange bookshop. He discreetly put his hand on her thigh and felt her shiver violently at the touch. He moved the table back a bit, to hide what he was about to do to her.

"Ye're a sweet lass Joan. I have never in me life seen such as exquisite creature such as ye're self." He whispered in her ear and then took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it for a bit.

Joan let out a quiet moan at his ministrations on her ear. He then started trailing kisses down her neck, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Liam noticed that when he suckled on a bite mark on Joan's neck, she tilted her hear to allow him more access. The moment was killed when one guy calling himself Randy spoke up and jilted them back to the present. By then, Liam's hands were stroking Joan's center, and Joan had her hand on top of his, guiding him to what to do.

"We'll continue this later sweet lass." Liam told Joan. She quickly nodded and Liam gave her a seductive kiss that held promise of hours of pleasure.

It didn't work out the way they wanted as no one left them alone. Willow then did a spell which brought back the memories of everyone and left Angel and Buffy confused, angry, and very aroused.

When their memories came back, Angel remembered being sent to hell, some parts of hell, and coming back from hell. He was surprised to say the least and nearly lashed out, but held his words from coming out. He stormed out of the Magic Box, duster flapping behind him, and headed straight to the cemetery to kill stuff. He didn't go though and went to the Bronze to get plastered drunk.

Once inside, he made his way to the bar and ordered a whole bottle of Irish Malt Whisky. He was on his 2nd shot went Buffy sat next to him and regarded him with angry eyes.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to get drunk here? Or did you come back to smack me around some more." He didn't wait for her response as he grabbed the bottle and started walking out. He then decided to head up the stairs to the balcony up top.

Buffy jumped up and followed him. Once they reached the top, she spun him around and grabbed the lapels of his jacked.

"What the hell is your problem Buff?" He stated in a amused, yet furious tone.

"Shut up!" Buffy said and promptly kissed him.

Angel was thrown for a loop and quickly recovered and back up a bit, "What hell? Slayer what the fuck is your issue?!?" He yelled out to her over the music.

"God damn it! You are! I want you so bad you fucker! Yet you get me pissed off!" Angel was about to reply back, when Buffy kissed him again and seductively ran her tongue over his and moaned into his mouth. Angel threw his bottle behind him, over the balcony which landed on someone's head. He heard someone say "Hey!" and then the sounds of fighting floated up to them. He just ignored them and drew Buffy flush against his body, letting her feel his prominent erection.

Buffy mewled at the feel of his hard-on grinding into her and nipped his lower lip before invading his mouth once again. Angel returned her passion with equal force and sucked on her tongue, eliciting a moan from her.

They spent nearly the entire time making out up on the balcony before Buffy got a hold of herself and drew back. Angel was about to complain when she roundhouse kicked him remembering her earlier anger at him. Angel was surprised again at the force of the kick and was sprawled out on the floor again. Buffy stormed out of the Bronze and into the night, while Angel picked himself up and stormed over to the bar. He saw Spike there at the bar, also nursing what seemed as a bruise on his cheek.

Spike regarded Angel and saw the bruise on his jaw and smirked, "Woman problems?"

"You could say that," Angel replied back.

Spike then passed over his bottle of whisky to Angel. Angel took a huge gulp and passed the bottle back to Spike. He then ordered two more bottles and gave one of the bottles to Spike. For the next hour, both sire and childe complained about their issues between their women and drowned their sorrows in alcohol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In an abandon building_

The trio tried to do the lust spell one last time before giving up. Their earlier tries either earned them demons heading towards them, old ladies trying to hit on them, or each of them hitting on each other. Which was very disturbing, except to Andrew.

Warren was incised about the spell not working. He researched as much as he could about the spell and about the trigger to Angel's curse. He also read about the viciousness of Angelus and decided he would be a worthy ally in taking over Sunnydale. Though the dark vampire needed to be staked afterwards, he still held respect over Angelus.

"C'mon lets try again!" He ordered to his two partners. They nodded and got started on the spell once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel and Spike left the Bronze at closing time and went their separate ways. Along the way, Angel felt a small itch inside of him but shrugged it off at his drunkenness. He walked to the mansion and passed out on the floor in front of the couch.

The next morning, he woke up feeling uneasy and worked up. He didn't have a hangover, which didn't surprised him. He left the mansion after showering and changing clothes and went to the office. He arrived and went down to basement to train. While there, clients came in and out and Angel, Doyle, and Wesley went to work. After a few hours of work, Spike came through the bottom sewer entrance apparently happy and pleased and went straight to Angel.

"Angel! Peaches where are ya!" He yelled out.

"Down here!" He replied back.

"Where?!?"

"In the basement you moron!"

"Shut your gob, I have news!" Spike then came rushing inside the basement eager to share his news. Angel stopped punching the punching bag and looked at Spike.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I can hit! I can hit people again!" Spike yelled out in a happy voice.

"Oh damn. Your not going to, you know, kill people. Because then I have to stop you. And I kinda don't want to. Your one of my drinking buddies."

Spike quirked up an eyebrow and felt his demon's joy as his sire stated he enjoys his company, "Really?" Angel nodded, "Cool. Well anyway that isn't the point here. See I was arguing with Faith again, when finally I got brassed off enough and hit the bint with feeling my chip going off!"

Angel looked at Spike with a surprised face then, "You hit her? How? She isn't a demon and she's human!"

"I know, isn't it great!"

Just then Wesley came downstairs to the library and Spike swung and hit Wes. Then Spike's chip went off and crumbled Spike to the floor, while Wesley rubbed his jaw.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Spike!?!" Wes yelled out.

"Oh bollocks," Spike muttered as he massaged his head, feeling the pain pounding in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maybe you can only hit Faith because she's slayer?" Angel suggested a few hours after the incident in basement. Angel, Spike, Wesley, and Doyle were gathered upstairs in Angel's office pondering why Spike's chip went off when trying to hit Wesley, but didn't when he hit Faith.

"Nah. Tried to hit Buffy earlier when you were hiding from her. Went off. Pounding pain."

Angel shrugged and thought back when to earlier in the day when Buffy came in to talk to Wesley about the Willow/Tara break up and Amy the rat becoming human again. She then asked about Angel, if Wesley has seen him. Wesley smoothly lied to Buffy, saying he hadn't seen the brooding vampire the entire day. Before Buffy left, Spike tried to hit her, which made his chip go off. He cursed all the way down to the basement and Buffy just shrugged and left. When Wesley asked why Angel didn't want to speak to Buffy, Angel just said, "Nervous."

After another hour discussing Spike's chip, everyone left. Doyle left to Cordy's apartment, Wesley went home, Spike went storming off looking for Faith, and Angel just walked the entire town lost in thought. Throughout the day, the itch inside him grew even more and he was becoming angry and aroused. Angry because of Buffy and aroused because of Buffy. When he thought of her soft, curvy body, Angel would get an erection which cause him to think of thoughts not about Buffy. It was a challenging affair.

Buffy spotted Angel walking along and followed him. Throughout the whole day, she has had an itch inside of her and blamed Angel immediately. She didn't know where all the anger towards Angel was coming from, but it was pent up and begging for a release. Every time she would hit Angel, some anger would leave, but a few hours later would leave her in a mood to kill something. So she followed him, determined to have a normal conversation with him.

Angel felt Buffy follow behind him and entered the first building he saw. It was an abandon house and Angel silently cursed himself. Buffy followed Angel inside and closed the door. She then looked up to see Angel staring at her with his chocolate eyes tinged with gold. A sign of anger.

"What do you want Buffy? Came to maul my mouth again or is it to beat the crap out of me again?" Angel felt the itch inside of him start to turn to severe sexual frustration directed right at Buffy. Buffy felt her itch turn also to an instant craving for Angel.

"Thinking about doing both." She quipped out as she eyed Angel with lusty eyes.

"Ah damn here we go again," Angel griped. He noticed Buffy staring at him with lusty eyes and felt a stir in his pants. _C'mon soul boy give it to her! She wants the cock! Give it damn it. GIVE IT! _Angelus yelled out to Angel as he caught whiff of Buffy's arousal. Angel just tuned out Angelus and looked over to Buffy. "No more sneak attacks damn it."

Buffy just smirked and tried to lunge at Angel, only to have him side step away.

"That the best you got slayer?" Angel quipped. Buffy threw out a right hand punch, which Angel blocked and swept her legs out. He then picked her up and slammed her on the wall, causing the wall to crack under the force. "Wow Buff. Can't fight when I'm fighting back huh?"

Buffy pushed him back and kicked him in the stomach causing Angel to double over. She grabbed Angel by his jacket and slammed him to the other wall. "I can fight just fine. I don't need to sneak attack." She then threw Angel to some railings next to some stairs.

"Could've fooled me, Buff." He jumped up the stairs and got into a fighting stance. "Come to daddy." He then signaled her with his hands to head over to him with an arrogant smile, which caused her to become even more pissed off. She jumped and flipped over Angel, which surprised him, and delivered a roundhouse kick to him and knocked him off the stairs.

"Damn it! I hate that kick!" He growled out as he vamped out to get the extra boost. Buffy's body responded to the growl and Angel's vampire face and felt herself get warm. The momentary distraction let Angel grab her jacket and slam her down to the floor. Buffy kicked up from under him and both of them started trading blows after blows.

Angel caught Buffy with his own roundhouse kick, which caught her by surprise. She then kicked Angel on the side, then another to his leg, and another to his head. Angel flew back to wall and looked at Buffy. He had a cut on the side of his face and felt the healing instantly start. He also felt his claws trying to come down, but held them back as Buffy stomped over to him.

He pushed himself off the wall, grabbed Buffy by her jacket again, and slammed her against one of the foundation beams, causing the house to start shaking. He pushed her away and swept out her legs again. Buffy instantly kicked herself back up and pushed Angel hard to the cracked wall Angel slammed her to. The wall groaned under weight of Angel. He looked up to her and gave her another malicious smile. "That all you got slayer? Because I gotta say, I'm a bit dis---" He was cut off when Buffy advance on him and pulled him in for a brutal kiss.

Angel pulled back and stared into her lust filled eyes. His vamp face melted away, but his eyes were tinged with brown, gold, and stormy gray/blue. He then flipped her over and gave her a brutal kiss. Buffy fought back for dominance and flipped Angel once again.

She got lost in the kiss, and slammed her hand behind him, breaking the wall. Angel pushed off the wall and picked Buffy up by her thighs. Her legs winded around him and Angel slammed her to another wall. He started trailing kisses down her cheek and neck, stopping at her scar. Buffy shivered hard as Angel started nipping, sucking, and kissing one of the most sensitive parts of her body.

Angel felt her tilt her to the side and growled his approval. She shivered again at the sound of his growl, one of the things she always loved about him. She could always distinguish his growl from over vampires, and always will. Her thoughts were cut off as she felt his right hand on her breast, kneading it, pinching her nipple lightly, and massaging the entire breast. Buffy mewled in pleasure at the feel, but wanted more. Her hand made it's way down to Angel's belt buckle and tore away the entire belt and front of his pants. She then shot her hands inside to his hard cock and let it spill out to her hand. Angel moved her hand away and ripped a line in her long skirt. He moved her thong out of the way and buried himself inside her tight sheath in a hard, brutal thrust.

Buffy yelled out in pleasure at the feel of him deep inside her, stretching her delicate walls. "It's been to long…" She groaned out.

"Oh god Buffy. You fell so good," He said as Buffy started riding him slowly. He then moved towards a beam and started drilling her into it.

Buffy was in ecstasy. She remember the only 2 times she's been with Angel like this, but this was the most explosive he has been. Angel lost balance and fell through the floor to the basement, still buried inside Buffy.

Buffy then tore her jacket off, and pulled her shirt off. Angel ripped her bra off to expose her perfect breasts to his gaze. He pulled himself up and took his jacket off. Buffy then ripped his shirt off exposing his tone chest to her gaze. She pushed him down and started riding his cock hard.

She felt the pleasure building, and barely registered when Angel zipped down her skirt. He pulled out of her for a moment and which caused her to whimper at the loss.

Then they both quickly removed the rest of their clothing. Angel pushed Buffy down under him and stared into her beautiful green eyes. "Do you want me?" He asked her in a whisper.

"I've always wanted you." She answered back in a loving voice. Angel smiled and slowly, inch by delicious inch, entered her welcoming heat.

Buffy moaned out loud at the feel of Angel deep inside her, "Yesss... OhGodOhGod!" She started chanting as Angel built up to fierce pace.

"Not…God…Angel," He groaned out as Buffy clamped her internal muscles around his cock.

"I…don't….oh god! Angel….god baby!" She moaned out. Angel adjusted a bit and Buffy mewled at the change in movement. Everytime he thrusted down, his head rubbed on her g-spot and his shaft rubbed her clit.

Buffy's eyes rolled back and she closed them in sheer pleasure. Angel then stilled inside of her which caused her eyes to fly open, "Wha….What's wrong?"

He leaned up on his forearms and cradled her face. "Look at me when baby. Don't hide those beautiful green eyes from me, love."

Buffy locked eyes with him and saw the love shine through his brown eyes. She let go of her reservations and decided to bask in the presence of her love. "I love you."

"I love you too, mo chroi…" Something deep inside Angel recalled his former Gaelic speak and he decided to let it out. He started moving slowly and deeply, letting Buffy feel his entire length moving gently inside of her.

"Faster Angel. I need it." She groaned out. He then picked her legs up on the crook of his arms and leaned forward. Buffy felt Angel go even deeper in this move and moaned out loud, "Oh yesss!"

He then started pounding into her with force. She moved her hands to hold her own legs, and felt Angel move one of his hands to her clit remembering from the time they made love how she came undone during this.

When Buffy felt his hand pinch her clit lightly, she came undone and fell into a vortex of nirvana and pleasure. "Ohhhhhhhh Angellll!" She screamed out.

Angel groaned in pain and pleasure as her internal muscles started clamping around his cock. "Oh…god….Buffy….so…good…" He groaned out.

He buried his face into her neck right at her scar and nipped it. As soon as Buffy felt it, she exploded in another quick orgasm. "Angel!" she groaned out.

She turned his head to look at, knowing he still hadn't come, and knew what would do it. "Drink." She said and tilted her head to expose the scar to his gaze. Angel vamped out and leaned down and nipped her scar whiled still slowly thrusting into her. "Drink baby please." Buffy wailed out.

"I love you," he said and sank his fangs into her delicate neck.

Buffy loved this. She loved being impaled by Angel's hard cock and his fangs. Once she felt the fangs go into her, she came powerfully milking his orgasm out. Angel gave one last thrust and came hard and deep inside of her.

She moaned softly as she felt him come deep inside of her. Angel withdrew his fangs slowly and started licking the newly opened scar closed. He turned on his back still buried inside of Buffy and felt his breathing return to normal.

Buffy snuggled into Angel's chest, hearing the music of his heartbeat slow down. She turned her head and lovingly kissed his chest where his heart was.

"Wow, I'm spent." She quipped out.

"No your not. Give us about 10 minutes and we'll be ready again." Angel replied back with a chuckle.

"Yeah probably." She said back, "I love you Angel."

"I love you too Buffy."

They rested for a bit, before the power of sleep overtook them. Angelus was quiet as he felt sated from the acts of Buffy and Angel. _Good job soul boy, _he said. Angel just ignored him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning, Buffy turned over and opened her eyes. Her eyes met Angel's playful and loving gaze. She knew he was aroused again and wasn't sure she could go another round. Throughout the night, they made love. At times it was lovingly slow and other times it was an all around rough tantric style sex.

"What?" Buffy asked. Angel responded by kissing, nipping, and sucking her neck and collarbone. Buffy started softly moaning and mewling at the pleasurable onslaught. "Fuck it," she said and pulled Angel on top of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Trio's HQ_

Warren paced the floor as his plan backfired. He saw Buffy and Angel go inside the building and knew they were in there having sex. He expected Angelus to come out after killing Buffy, but it didn't happen as he found out that Angel was turned human. He didn't understand as he saw Angel vamped out.

It didn't really matter to him as he was pissed beyond belief. "Damn it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town, a figure squirmed. She then bolted up and looked shocked at her actions. "Oh god!" Faith muttered out. She then looked down and confirmed her actions from the night before.

Then the person next to her bolted up and looked at Faith. He gave cheeky, well-pleased grin, "Good morning pet. Have pleasant dreams?" Spike said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**This is my second attempt at smut! I'm still working it out, anyone want to help with the next one? Be my guest and drop a line! Read & Review, it's a good thing!  
**_


	21. Remembering the past, It returns

_**AN: Okay I'm finally back! After a long time musing around, my mind finally decided to do this. Remember that I'm not re-writing the whole series, just parts of it. So the time will fast forward a bit. **_

_**I want to see shout outs to Jen, who is totally rocking with her fics! Helmi1 who has awesome fics also! And, SSJL who rocks Booth/Bones fics which I like also! Go check them out!**_

_**Okay, time for the chapter! Oh BTW, there is a bit of cannon lifting, I had to in order to make this chapter flow right.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two friends are thrown out of tavern with the bartender yelling at them. One of them turns and pounds on the door while he's speaking in an Irish accent. "We'll be back when we've found a bit more cash, boyo! Keep ta girls warm!"_

_His friend stumbles over to him, "Let's go Liam!" he moans out. Liam then turns and puts his arm around his friend and both start stumbling to their next destination. _

"_Come on, let's sneak in me house and steal me father's silver. The imbecile will never know. He eats with his hands, the pig," Liam tell his friend. He hopes that his father is asleep so he can get more cash for the women and the drinks. His friend has other ideas and faints. He smacks hard on the ground and Liam looks at him and shrugs. "Ah, why don't ya rest there then. I'll continue meself."_

_He starts walking when he spots a beautiful noble woman. She's small, petite, blond, and has taken an interest to him. Never a lad to pass up an opportunity, he tries his best to sober up and began to walk over to the lass. The noble woman disappeared from view as she walked forward and Liam kept his slow pace up to find out who she was._

"_So, I'd ask meself…What's a lady of ye're station doing alone in an alley with the reputation that this one has?" Asked Liam, who was enchanted by the woman._

_The woman stayed looking away and just talked over her shoulder, "Maybe she's lonely." _

"_In that case, I'd offer meself as escort to protect ye from harm and while away the dull hours," Liam said. _

_She still didn't turn, but spoke again in a heavenly voice, "You're very gracious."_

_Liam found that ironic and knew this woman wasn't from around these parts. She would know who he was and what were his real intentions, basically another notch on the post. "Hmm. It's been often said lass."_

_Finally, she turned and faced him and all of Liam's breath was stolen. She was beautiful, one of the most beautiful woman he has seen in some time. She then spoke once again in that little tone, "Are certain you're up for the challenge?"_

_Liam cockily smiled and walked over to the beautiful blond. "Milady, you'll find that with the exception of an honest day's work, there's challenge I'm not prepared to face." He then stopped in front of her and gazed into her blue eyes, "Oh…but ye're a pretty wee lass. Where are ye from?" _

_She looked around, smiled, and just shrugged her shoulder. "Around. Everywhere." She answered mysteriously._

_Liam's eyes sparkled at the sound of traveling, mainly because he wants to explore the outside world. "I never been anywhere meself. Always wanted to see the world, but…" He trailed off, proving a point._

_She jumped at the opportunity of showing this handsome man, her world. "I could show you." She then flashed a flirtatious, mysterious smile at Liam._

"_Could ye then?" Liam asked her._

"_Things you've never seen, never even heard of." She was getting ready to "show" Liam her world. _

"_Sounds exciting," Liam said as he was drawn more into her hypnotic voice._

"_It is. And frightening." She said this as a "last warning" to offer Liam if he wants to back out. Not that she was going to let him get away, one way or another, he was coming with her._

"_I'm not afraid. Show me. Show me ye're world." Liam was ready to take off with her. All he needed to do was to sneak into his house and take his things and leave with the lass._

_Darla smiled and spoke one last time, "Close your eyes." Liam closed his eyes, missing that her face just changed into a demonic visage. She smiled over her fangs, tilted Liam's head to the side, and sunk her teeth into his neck._

_A few feet away, a figure wearing a hood stood "watching" the events. Though his eyes were shut and seemed like carvings of a cross and X on each side where the eyes suppose to be._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel woke up in a cold sweat and panting heavily. He got up from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom inside his bedroom. He stumbled over to the sink and splashed water on his face, trying to chase away the nightmare. It felt real and it felt like he lived it before, but he knew it couldn't be true because he didn't remember, yet the nightmare was intensely realistic. He took a few breaths to calm down and walked to his bedroom. He checked the time and saw it was 2:30 in the morning and decided to go back to sleep.

Earlier in the night, all Angel did was patrol and avoid everyone, including Buffy. This wasn't the first night either of ignoring everyone. For the past few weeks, Angel was ignoring, talking more monosyballic than ever before, and sleeping more each day. A few days ago, he slept the entire day and night, causing Buffy to start worrying. Each time he slept, he had a different nightmare. Starting from the girl in the alley to him and Buffy trying to kill each other, and Angel didn't know why.

He didn't understand the dreams and was feeling more and more fatigued and wiped out each time. There was one thing throughout all the dreams though, a figure always stood watching what he was going through. The figured was always wearing a hood and the eyes weren't there at all. Angel didn't tell anyone about the dreams and just kept them to himself. Well, Angelus offered his two cents, but even the demon didn't know what they meant.

Now the dreams were constantly on his mind, and they put a major strain on his and Buffy's relationship. Over the past weeks plenty happened, but Angel's mind wasn't there. He did get the gist of the events. From Xander and Anya breaking up, Buffy going invisible for sometime which resulted in weird sex for Angel, to Buffy getting a job at the Doublemeat Palace. Angel wasn't to ecstatic about that career choice for Buffy and let her know about it.

_2 weeks ago_

"Buffy, if you need a job that bad, you can work for me, or rather to say with me at the office. We need al the help we can get," Angel explained to Buffy for probably the third time in an hour.

"I know, but I want to do this myself, why can't you get that through your head?" She answered. She was tired of this and wanted to prove to herself that she could get her own job and make it for a while.

"Well why at the burger joint?" Angel just asked out. Buffy frowned at him and replied, "Because! The process was short and the interview was easy!" She exclaimed.

Angel looked at her like she grew a second head, "Easy? C'mon, Doyle could get a job there! And he is always drunk! I would've hired you easily!" Angel just yelled out.

Buffy scowled at him and growled out, "Well fuck you! Keep your damn job offer and stick it up your ass!" With that, she stormed out leaving Angel with an angry look.

Later on in the night, Angel got his revenge. So to speak.

Angel walked into the Doublemeat Palace and grimaced at the smell a bit. He didn't know how Buffy could work in here. He stayed in the back, just observing the area. His ears perked up as a group of 3 young men sitting close by him spoke about the "New Girl."

"Hey dude I'm telling you, there is a new hot chick working the register," One of the guys said. The other two leaned in as he spoke about her, "She is hot! Blond hair, petite tight body, these greenish/hazel colored eyes, and an incredible ass that looks wicked tight!"

Angel felt a growl start up, but he held it down as the others spoke. "Did you talk to her? Maybe you should get her number," One of his friends said.

"I tried, but she ignored me. I'm going to go back in a bit and use my charms to get her number, or possibly get to take her home and have my way with her." All three guys snickered at the comment and the third guy spoke up.

"Oh that's her," he whispered to the group as he pointed at Buffy learning how to use the register. Angel admired he beauty for a bit, before turning his gaze at the group. "Watch me work." The first guy said again. Angel then made his move.

He got up and stormed over the group and pushed guy down on his seat. He leaned into the table, ignoring the guy trying to break Angel's grip on his shoulder. "You wont be having your way with her," Angel growled out. "Reason why, she's with me and no way she is going to take an interest with a pissant like yourself."

One of the three tried to intimidate by glaring down Angel, but failed miserably as Angel turned his glare to him. "Got something to say?" The kid nodded and Angel smirked evily that sent shivers down all three men. "Now get out of here before you guys see my bad side." The three nodded furiously and all ran out of the building, with Angelus laughing inside Angel's head and Angel with a smirk on his face, till he turned and face the furious gaze of his lover.

He walked over to the counter and heard her telling her supervisor she was going on her lunch break. Angel walked to the employee's door and waited for Buffy to storm out. And storm out she did! She didn't even know Angel was standing on the side of the door and narrowly missed him. She looked around till she saw him and rounded on him. Buffy pointed a finger in his face and started whispering harshly. "_**What are you doing here!"**_

Angel just grabbed her arms, spun her so that her back was against the wall, and planted a brutal, demanding kiss that had Buffy's knees starting to go weak. He let her go after breathing became a small issue and spoke, "Your on a break right?" He asked Buffy. She nodded and Angel smiled lewdly. "Let's go out in the back," he said

Buffy nodded and lead Angel outside through the side entrance. They walked to a dark shadowy spot and Angel picked up Buffy by her waist and walked to wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she felt his hardness directly on her sopping core. She was instantly wet when Angel showed his possessiveness.

Angel moved his hand down to Buffy's wet core and groaned when he felt how wet she was. "Damn Buffy….you're so wet…."

Buffy moaned when she felt Angel's hand on her. She always loved feeling his hands exploring her body, and he played her body like how musician recalls his favorite instrument. Angel ripped away Buffy's panties and started to explore her intimate folds. Buffy let out a low groan at the feel of Angel's fingers exploring her.

Angel then slowly worked a finger inside Buffy, immediately finding the spot that makes Buffy go crazy. Upon feeling her jerk, Angel moved his lips from hers to his mark on her neck. Buffy came undone in a powerful orgasm as she felt Angel nibble on her scar and when his fingers rubbed on her spot inside her.

Angel groaned at seeing Buffy come undone. Buffy then had to feel Angel deep inside her and moved her hands and ripped away another of Angel's belt. Angel chuckled at her actions, "That's my 4th belt you ripped away."

Buffy smiled and shrugged, "You can buy another. Now shut up and give it to me…it's been too long."

Angel couldn't help but quip, "Too long? We did make love yesterday, all night long."

"Still too long, and damn it Angel! Stop stalling!" Buffy hissed. She reached down and pulled out his erect cock and gave him a few strokes softly. "God, you're so hard," she groaned out.

"All for you," Angel said as he moved Buffy's hand away from his cock and burying himself slowly inside Buffy. "Oh god…it has been too long…" Angel trailed off as Buffy clamed down on him with her internal muscles.

Buffy couldn't speak at all because she was in nirvana, but then she remembered her short lunch break and growled in her head. "Angel…oh….w….wa…wait baby," she managed to say as Angel slowed his thrusts down, "We have to be fast. I still have to wor…OH GOD! Harder…" Angel cut her off as he gave Buffy a powerful thrust that butted the wall of her womb.

Angel delivered thrust after thrust, unable to talk, just growl and moan. Buffy was panting, very close to release, that when Buffy felt Angel's fingers move to where they were joined so started panting faster. Angel was close to coming and felt that Buffy was also close, but gave her that final little push as he rolled around her sensitive clit, Buffy moaned loud and came hard drawing out Angel's own orgasm. He buried his face on her neck and smelled the sweet scent of her blood calling him. Buffy felt his face change and tilted her neck, offering Angel her blood. With love, he softly bit down and both had another quick orgasm.

After a few minutes, Angel let Buffy down slowly, letting her use his to help her balance. Also to keep from falling over as she felt like her legs weren't working from the orgasms Angel gave her. Angel put his forehead hers and looked deep into her eyes. "I'm sorry for acting like an asshole earlier." He apologized softly.

Buffy felt her earlier anger leave and she smiled softly, "It's okay baby." She leaned forward and softly kissed his lips and pulled back before round 2 started. "I have to get back to work. I'll spend the night with you when I get off okay?" Angel happily nodded, which cause Buffy to chuckled at his enthusiasm. Angel then walked her to the door, kissed her, and then left to the mansion when Buffy went inside.

_Present Day_

Angel thought back and that was before he became more angry and snapping at people for no reason at all. Tired and still early in the night, Angel went back to bed and fell asleep. Once again, he dreamed.

_Romania 1898_

_He runs towards the source of his distress. All the way out in the woods, he uses his senses to find the group of people, but everything is highly distorted. He spots a flare up of fire in the distance and sprinted to the area as fast as his legs could carry him. Along the way, he flashes back to the beautiful gypsy girl he slaughtered without thinking much about his actions. _

_Angel's view then changes to the group that his alter ego is looking for and spots an old woman under a canopy chanting over an orb surrounded by candles, in a sacred circle. People around the old woman lay rose petals, while the old lady continues her chant in her ancient language. _

"_Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul poporul meu de a conduce. Nici mort, nici al fiintei, te invoc, spirit al trecerii." She chanted while her fellow gypsies kept spreading the rose petals._

_Angel's view then changes back to his alter ego and sees himself breaking through a clearing, only to fall down. He then hears the chanting of the old woman, and gets up to his hands and knees to charge at her but then is stopped as the old woman finishes the chanting. "Reda trupului ce separe omul de animal. Asa sa fie, cu ajutorul acestui!" The orb in front of the old woman started glow in a bright orange color after the chant, then disappeared. _

_Angel then saw Angelus' eyes glow bright orange and then dark. He looks as he sees himself looking around scared, in pain, and very confused. An old man walks up to him, sneering before he spoke. _

"_It hurts, yes? Good. It will hurt more," he snarls out to Angel. Angel's view moves to his own eyes as he starts to feel the pain of the whatever just happened. _

_He looks around confused still and panting hard with unneeded breath. "Wh…Where am I?"_

_The man looks a little cheerful to explain to Angel what is going on, "You don't remember... everything you've done for a hundred years. In a moment, you will. The face of everyone you killed...our daughter's face…they will haunt you, and you will know what true suffering is." _

_Angel is still confused because he doesn't understand the old man's explanation. Killed? He hasn't killed before. But suddenly, memories fill his head. His turning, killing his family, killing his baby sister, destroying his town, killing, maiming, torturing throughout the world and finally killing the gypsy girl. "No…" he moans out quietly. He can't believe what he's done. "No, no, no…" he trails off as the guilt hits him straight on and cries in disbelief. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel wakes up in horror and jumps off the bed, feeling tears fall from his eyes. Everything, everything he's ever done, lived, saw, comes flying back into his mind straight on. For two years, Angel has been trying to remember his past, little bits have come up every now and then, but now he remembers everything.

His human life as Liam, being turned into a vampire, destroying and killing for 150 years, being curse with a soul, damning himself for the next 100 years of his existence, then finally meeting Buffy. He thought the pain and guilt would end at remembering Buffy, but it wasn't so.

He remembered the happiness, the love flowing in between them, her acceptance of him despite his horrifying past. Then he remembered the first time him and Buffy made love. And the consequences of those actions. He remembered then his actions as Angelus once again. This time, trying to kill Buffy and her friends, and going so far to trying to sent the world into hell.

As all this was going on, Angel failed to noticed the other figure standing in the room with him. The figure smirked evily at the sight of the now broken half vampire/half human. Three years ago, it almost succeeded in getting rid of the vampire then, but now it has a bigger plan, and it starts with Angel.

The figured changed it's appearance to one of Angel's past victims, Jenny Calendar. "Hello Angel. **Remember **me?" She asks in a sweet tone that carries an undertone of maliciousness.

"Je…Jenny…" Angel stutters as he sees her image. She was suppose to be dead! He can't get over seeing her again, that he fails to remember the events of three years ago, Christmas Time.

"Nice to know you remember well. Are you in pain?" She asks him once again in that tone.

"You…you're….dead. You're dead," he manages to stutter out as the pain and guilt kept tearing into him.

The image of Jenny smiled as Its plan was working. "I know a way to end the pain, just brace your dark half. Embrace the true you." It says.

Angel didn't know what it was saying and just tried to block out more images of his then moved into it's next part of the plan. Saying a quick, quiet incantation, it disappeared and slowly invaded Angel's mind. Since Angel was weak, he couldn't resist the takeover and fainted to the ground.

A few minutes later, he stirred and slowly woke up. He opened his eyes and slowly got up. Angel looked around the room, and then felt all control leave him and felt himself get locked away deep in Angel's own mind. It took over and because of this, Angel's normally brown eyes turned jet black. He smiled similarly to Angelus and moved into the next part of the plan. _Time to go to the shop. Then back to high school._

The First has returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**AN: Review! I know it's short, but my muse is still trying to wake up and stop being lazy. **_


	22. Angel Vs Willow

_**AN: A little short, but it's something. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, subscribed, and are following this story and my other stories. Sorry I couldn't reply back, but my computer is down and I'm using my uncles. Have to keep this short, oh and a huge shoutout to Jenna and go check out her stories, "Born in Darkness" and "Still his Girl." Both are wickedly addicting stories and are exciting. Now on to the chappie!**_

_****_

_**Across Town the next day**_

Buffy was finally glad to tear a new one to the Geek Squad last night, or as Angel would say, "The Virgin Brigade." She caught them trying to steal money from a bank while Warren was juiced up from an orb of something that she didn't care about much. She destroyed the orb after finding out from Jonathan, but Warren got away. Jonathan and Andrew were caught and arrested, so Buffy was a happy person, but she didn't hear from Angel yet.

A few days ago, Xander found out that Anya and Spike had sex, and was a broken mess since then. He didn't expect her to sink that low after their break up, so it was an even more shock to him when he found out that Spike and Faith were in a weird relationship that ended badly also.

So he was in the backyard of Buffy's house and talking to her asking advice on what to do. Buffy tried her best to console him and talk to him, not knowing that Warren snuck to the backyard and was taking everything in. He was sick and tired of trying to outwit Buffy, so was now going to take her out by any means necessary. He walked up to the backyard and announced himself, shocking Buffy and Xander. He said a few words, took out his gun, and shot Buffy in the stomach. Up stairs, Willow and Tara were finishing making up when they heard the shot and quickly ducked down when a second shot came flying through the window. Willow jumped up and looked out the window gasping at the sight. She managed to see Warren running away and Buffy down on the ground with blood covering her front.

Her and Tara flew down the stairs and ran out the backdoor. They reached the two just as Xander finished calling the paramedics and all three were trying their best to stop the bleeding. They could see the life quickly draining out of Buffy's eyes and were frantic to keep her awake. Unknowingly, they never saw the two dark brown eyes and smirking figure taking in the scene. The First, still in control of Angel's body, smiled at the scene and walked away. A part of It's plan was already taken care of, so now all he needed was a little 'reading' done and knew were to get the material needed. It turned away and walked to the Magic Box with a determined stride.

XxXxXxXx

Angel's soul woke up to an annoying singing voice and blinked wearily and took in his surroundings. He was in an alley, wearing dirty clothes and was surprised to take in his long hair. It took him a few seconds to realize that he recognized the alley, but most importantly, the singing voice, Angelus.

Angelus looks at the recovering Angel and just smirks at the scene from a few years ago. "You know, during this time, you were pathetic beyond belief. Who would've thought that a few years later, you would be human? Not just human, no, you're super-human. Mixed with some kind of DNA, with metal fused to your bones, ability to heal fast, basically the perfect immortal being. Hell not even that idiot, The Immortal, would be able to touch you know," he shakes his head in humor and then looks at Angel. "But the best thing here? You're banging the slayer! Man, you're actually cooler now than you were back in '96." Angelus then turned away and walked to the other side of the Alley which was blocked off by a huge black void.

Angel frowned a bit at that, then turned to the other side and noticed the same thing. He stood up and turned to Angelus with a questioning look. The demon just shrugged and tapped on the black void. "We're trapped Soul-boy, or do you need me to explain it to you slower?" Angel just flicked off the demon then leaned against the wall.

"The First?" Angel just asked out of the blue. Angelus nodded and leaned against the wall on the other side of the Alley, facing Angel.

"Looks like we're stuck here and this is going to suck because it's one thing to just hear you, but to see you also, it's bad." Angel just quirked up an eyebrow then closed his eyes for patience.

Angelus noticed Angel's actions and knew he was in for a long time. When he got out of here, Angelus vowed to himself to kick the First's incorporeal ass all over the place…somehow.

The First didn't know about the communication going on between Angel and Angelus and just continued walking to the Magic Box. He walked in and noticed Anya counting money. He walked over to the counter and flashed a big smile. "Hey An, do you have any Books on the Seal of Danzalthar?"

Anya looks at Angel/The First with a questioning look and Angel just smiles smoothly. "I have a case and need a little reading material." He also puts a $50 dollar bill on the counter, knowing that Anya wouldn't say no.

Anya happily takes the money and directs Angel to the books. "It's in the Black Arts section in the back." Angel smiles, but then smirks coldly and delivers a huge right hook, knocking out Anya. He takes back his money, and then jogs over to the section. He looked at the Books and found the one he needed, the one with the location of the Seal and how to open it.

Just as Angel was about to leave, Willow ran in panting and was surprised to see her. He figured that it must be to tell Anya about what happened to Buffy. The First just smiled internally, catching the attention of Angel and Angelus inside, waiting. Willow looked at the empty counter, but noticed a lock of blond hair on the floor. Curiously, she walked over and gasped at the unconscious form of Anya. The First silently curses to himself and tried to sneak to the door, only to be caught by Willow.

"Angel! What did you do?!?" She screamed out in horror. He was the only one in here, so she figured that Angel did something. Angel just shrugged and turned to Willow, dropping the book in the process.

"I needed peace," was all he said and smiled eerily similar to Angelus, which brought shivers of fright to Willow. With out thinking, she unleashed a green blast of magical energy, catching The First off-balance. He flew back to a wall and caused a large crack, but stood up quickly.

He made a 'tsk' sound and wiggled his finger side to side in a disapproving manner. "You shouldn't have done that."

Willow then sent out another attack and hit Angel in the face, causing a huge gash. She managed to catch the sight of the metal underneath the skin, but it was quickly closed as Angel turned back to her. "I warned you."

He then ran at Willow with the same speed as a slayer would only have and tackles her down. The First then looked down at Angel's hands, trying to figure out how to take out the claws, but didn't know who. Little did it know that Angel and Angelus were working together to block the primary weapon carried by Angel to save Willow. They saw the block void start to shake and move around with each attack Willow did and knew it was a way out if the witch continued her attack.

Willow then managed to cast a quick damaging spell, flinging Angel back once again. She got a good look into his eyes and noticed that something was controlling Angel, so it couldn't be Angelus. Plus Angelus was gone with Angel turning human. "Angel, can you hear me? Listen to me; you have to snap out of it!"

The First gets up and just laughs evilly, "Little girl, Angel has gone on quick vacation. So he won't be in. For now I will." In a surprise move, The First muttered a few words in Latin and launched a fireball, but missed Willow, blowing out bookcases. Willow then launches her own fireball back at The First. The First crossed his arms in front of him and took the attack. The resulting burns were healed quickly as Angel's rapid healing kicked.

Both of them then muttered more words and launched a fireball at each other, which blew up when they met halfway. Willow and Angel were flung back from the force with Angel taking much more damage with a piece of the wall falling on him. He grumbled a bit and pushed the wood off and got up. He noticed Willow struggling to get back up and smirked as he bent down to pick up the book he needed. Just as he got up, he noticed the open section of the wall revealed a gas line and he smiled. He bent down and picked up a piece of glass and cut the line and pointed the ripped line to the main room to feed the gas inside.

He walked over to the door and dug into his pockets to reveal a zippo lighter. He smiled as he lit up the lighter and flung the item into the shop just as he ran out of shop. Willow summoned all her strength and jumped to cover the still knocked out Anya just as the flame ignited the gas. Angel walked away from the explosion with the shockwave kicking up his long jacket, giving him a more dark appearance. He failed to turn back to check if anything survived and missed the green protective bubble covering Anya and Willow. The Red Headed Witch looked at Angel's retreating form, knowing that it wasn't him in the driver seat and stared at him with dark blood red eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Across town, Wesley and Doyle sat on the couch in the office thinking of how to one up each other. The office was quiet as Cordy had the day off, Spike went off the map, Faith was either out of town or at her apartment, Angel was somewhere they didn't know, and the Scoobies were also somewhere. Overall....they were bored.

"Ever think of why we always come here when people have days off or are just missing?" Wesley asked breaking the stiffling silence.

Doyle shrugged and lolled his head back. "No bloody idea. Maybe because the place is peace....Ach!" He was cut off as a major vision suddenly rocked his mind and he fell forward. Wesley caught him before Doyle did a face plant and laid him on the couch. He ran to the desk and got out a bottle of asprins and a bottle of Irish Malt Liquor and ran back over to Doyle. As soon as the vision ended, Doyle shot up from the couch and stared at Wesley with a frightened, yet determined expression. "We've got ta get to the hospital. Another bloody Apocolypse is about ta happen and the slayer is injured!" Wesley nodded and helped Doyle up. Doyle waved off the asprins and grabbed the bottle and took a big gulp. "Let's go Englishman."

Wes nodded and both of them ran out of the office to Angel's big Plymouth. Doyle jumped into the passanger seat and Wesley cranked the engine up and took off heading towards the hospital.

**__**

**_Read and Review please! And Happy Holidays people! Hope you have a fun and safe Christmas and New Years!_**


	23. Author's Note

**_AN: Hey it's me! I'm sorry I haven't posted or replied but I've been extremely busy with college final exams and last minute assignments due. I'm sorry if I haven't replied to any reviews, but I've been cramming. I'll be back when I have some free time, but I need this time for myself. I may post an update on either this story or another story so don't fret! lol Meanwhile, go check out Angel's Blue Eyes Girl's stories. Right now she's right some awesome Vampire Diaries stories which are epic long stories with flair! Oh and check out Melody's Fuse, she has a nicely written story called 'Worth Fighting For.' It's a nice read. Also there is Ashes at Midnight. She has an awesome season 7 rewrite with Liam and Buffy. Krynnalexia has a crossover that is weird but is an awesome read! It is a crossover between Angel and NCIS and it's well written. Oh and the final shout out is to a new writer called philly713. He has a series rewrite of Buffy (overdone yes, but well written) that includes everyones favorite demon, Angelus. It's going good and he's looking for a beta so go check it out!_**


	24. Note!

**_I'm coming back! Yes, I have gotten all of you're emails and reviews and I thank you all! It's gonna take me some time, but I will come back. I'm not gonna leave y'all hanging. I apologize for the huge time that I've been gone. I've been dealing with things and I've just barely gotten them under control. That and my muse decided tyo take an extended vacation. But not to fear, for everything is coming back. Till then, check out my friend's stories; his name is philly cheese dude. And he recently started on a new story called "Unexpected Allies." Go show him some love! See you guys soon!_**

**_Jay_**


End file.
